


The Lust Reaper

by MatrixNova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Black Cum, Bukkake, Changing forms, Corruption, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futafication, Futanari, Gangbang, Gen, Grimmification, Harem, Het, Impregnation, Mindbreak, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Partial Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Transformation, Underwater Sex, excessive cum, futa x harem, indoctrination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 65,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova
Summary: Shortly after the events of the Breach, Ruby was kidnapped by Salem and her morals twisted to become the envoy of lust and evil. Her new mission is to enrapture the hearts of all huntresses she knows and will meet to diminish the forces of good and grow her kingdom of loyal servants and child-bearers. Salem has her Lust Reaper and sets her out to make her kingdom.





	1. Cover Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shout out to SonicStar for the hard work put into this cover.

Please let me know what you think of SonicStar's work in the comments.


	2. Rose Corrupted by the Witch

"Oooohhhh....How did I get here?" Ruby asked herself as she was finally able to view her surroundings. After a couple of minutes of adjusting her eyes to focus she soon gasped in fright when looking upon a very strange sight; a hellish landscape wrought with dark crystals and blood red sunset.

"You're here because I willed it to bring you here." A dark feminine voice sounded causing her to look up and see a dark figure standing just atop some dark stone steps. She couldn't get a clear view of her since her eyes were still adjusting, but that was quickly changed when the source of the voice casually stepped further down the steps over to her.

 _'I can't move! What?_ ' Ruby thought to herself when she tried moving her body only to find that her arms were bound behind his back by some kind of crystalline handcuff. Her ankles were also bound from underneath her as she stood up on her knees while the dark figure made her way over to her.

As soon as she was in view the dark womanly figure’s physical appearance became clear to Ruby, whose eyes went wide in stunned horror.

The woman resembled Grimm to an extent; with her blood red eyes and ghostly white skin littered here and there with dark veins. Her hairstyle was ornate and upright like some royalty, but even her hair was as white as her complexion. The black sclera of her eyes sent shivers down her spine. Ruby thought she was dead for an instant, but she was still breathing in a physical body. Her dark overly long robe that trailed from behind made her out even more to be like some kind of queen or priestess, except corrupted and twisted looking. If a Grimm took human form it was a safe bet she’d be the example.

"I know that my appearance is a lot to absorb. It's understandable that you want to scream your lungs out in horror that I will eat your soul right now." She said looking directly at Ruby's eyes. Ruby's expression of horror didn't change. "W-w-why did you bring me here? W-w-what are you going to do?"

"I have need for you, my sweet little rose." She started with Ruby keeping her horrified expression. "That's why I'm here?" Ruby asked starting to look around when a hand suddenly grabbed her head and readjusted it to look back directly at the figure.

"Don't look at anything else." She demanded with an icy tone, causing Ruby to nod quickly in fear, allowing her captor to start explaining again."My lair's location is unimportant at the moment. What is important is your destiny I will trust you with."

 _'My destiny?'_ Ruby thought.

"You see, Ruby, I have sensed your extraordinary since you were born, as well that you were born with a male penis." Ruby blushed at the mention of her male appendage "I had to wait until you were at the age you are now. You may still not realize the power you hold, but I can sense your enormous intoxicating power within." This caused Ruby to gulp in fear loudly as well as spark interest in what she was saying.

"Your strong aura and silver eyes blind me and you will become a major threat to me in the future. However, I acted and transported you here, to my realm. Ozpin would see that you, like many other young enthusiastic souls seeking to prove their heroism, would be sent to a needless fight only to be slain by the endless scourge of the Grimm. I however have other ideas for you, my special little gem.” She stated maliciously while looking deep into her frightened yet interested eyes with a hungry look.

"Ozpin? Why do you hate him so much?" Ruby asked, her curiosity increased, but her captor's gaze hardened instantly.

"You do not need to know that right now. The important thing right now is that I'm going to twist your powers, strengthen your aura ...and transform you into a being able to diminish the female forces without so much as lifting a weapon." She answered sending Ruby's 'alert' signs in her mind to the maximum. 

She struggled trying to escape, but she couldn't break the bonds, much to her amusement at the futility of it, until she leaned down and pulled Ruby's stunned face into an overly sensual kiss.

Ruby instantly froze up on contact, not because some twisted force immobilized her body, but rather it was that her first kiss being stolen by the strange woman. She even felt the kiss in her very soul.

Ruby suddenly felt all resistance and worry leave her body and mind, relaxing in her captor's grip. Her invasive kiss continued for several more seconds and when she removed her mouth from her she somehow felt herself wanting more again.

"You taste delicious. I'll definitely enjoy twisting you, my little lust reaper. I'm sure you'll enjoy taking the hearts of all those beautiful huntresses and grow your kingdom." She stated with twisted delight to the now-dazed reaper. 

“Who are you?” Ruby feebly asked feeling any sense of resistance leave her body, being replaced with pure lust.

“I had a name once, one that I had abandoned so very long ago when I began this ‘conflict’ against Ozpin. You may call me Salem.” She answered and followed up by magically lifting her to her feet. Salem then snapped her fingers causing Ruby's bonds to dissipate before she placed both her hand against her plentiful chest.

She chanted a mantra to strengthen her new 'Lust Reaper's' aura. After a few minutes, Salem had finished her work and removed her hands from Ruby's chest which then burst with an intense energy that was red.

"I-I-I feel alive..." Ruby stated amazed and aroused, then the aura disappeared into her body.

Salem looked on with a sinister smile and moved up close to Ruby feeling the strength of her new 'Captivate' ability with her strengthened aura. She felt it stimulate her own body to heights unexplored in her overly long lifetime, Salem didn’t expect how strong her strengthened aura would be, but she needed to make sure she would obey her first before getting any ideas.

Salem pressed up close to her 'Lust Reaper' with her arms crawling up her chest, Ruby reacted instantly by wrapping her own arms around her robed backside and crashing her lips into hers.

Salem was surprised by Ruby's new bravery, but nonetheless melted into the embrace. Salem's hands started groping Ruby's decent cleavage while ravaging her mouth with her tongue. Salem murmured inwardly feeling her body getting excited by the new Ruby she created, so much so that her right thigh rose up and rubbed between her thighs.

Ruby's senses were set ablaze with lust and arousal by the contact on Salem's strangely soft skin. Ruby was melting more and more into the pleasure and lust while Salem was very stimulated, more than she's ever been before.

 _‘I’ve made the right choice, she has become the perfect servant. Corrupting those huntresses and even the maidens will be a cinch.’_  She thought deviously as she magically removed Ruby's clothing leaving her stark naked. Ruby was admiring her own naked body as Salem waved her hands, materializing a queen-size bed with similar ideas and indications clear in their corrupted minds. 

"Welcome to your initiation, Ruby Rose, before you begin on your crusade of lust, starting with your school and beyond. Time to see if you can handle this task, my little reaper." 

* * *

 

"Now..." Salem began with a dark lusty voice as she laid herself back atop the materialized bedspread undoing her dark robe. Her ghostly white hands, partially decorated with pulsing dark veins, went to the front hem of her robe to slowly undo it before her.”…claim your mistress, my little reaper .”

Ruby stood frozen partly in arousal but also in horror at this eldritch dark beauty stripping herself before her.

Her body was just as pale as her face and decorated as much with elegant dark veins lined up around her limbs. Her breasts were an average C-cup that inexplicably made her mouth water and her cock hard despite the creepy form she held. Her legs were long and elegant with dark toenails on her feet, same as her hands, but in her own twisted way she was alluring to her. Ruby couldn’t even explain why she felt that way, her erect length pointing up certainly agreed.

As though her body was moving on its own Ruby felt herself move forward where she lay in wait. Suddenly dark thoughts became clear in her mind after what she had done to her, she felt that she can ravage her to her corrupted heart’s content over and over again and she wouldn’t mind.

Salem corrupted Ruby into something perverse. It must be why she’s smiling so evilly.

Ruby had just made it to the bed and saw her sprawled form with legs wide spread for her pleasure, Ruby tastily licked his lips and placed her hands underneath her white thighs to pull himself forward.

“Service your mistress, Rose.” She commanded with a dark lust addled tone.

Ruby did just that, pulling her thighs closer to her head. Once her head was close enough, Ruby went to town on Salem's juicy, dripping cunt. Her lips closed in on Salem's vulva, sucking and tasting Salem's juices to her heart's content. Salem sported a sinister smile as Ruby ravaged her pussy. She let out moans in perfect sync with Ruby's ministration. 

Her tongue explored her mistress' clit, tasting every inch of her. Sudden;y, Ruby put more effort in, driving her tongue further into her pussy, causing Salem to buck her hips and keep Ruby's face planted against her face.

Ruby did the unexpected and pulled Salem's pussy even closer to her face. Her mind had been transformed into a haze of pure lust as she ravaged every inch of her womanly space.

Salem felt her cheeks redden somehow and her hands instinctually gripped the sheets beneath her body. Ruby somehow held up her lower body by the hips thanks to her new power, pushing it against her face as she devoured her. 

Salem suddenly cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips several times against the redhead's face in an intense orgasm. Her pussy sprayed juices all across her which she partly licked up and partly kept on her face. After she had finished cumming, Ruby let her recuperate. Ruby found that she couldn't get enough of her mistress and proceeded to make out with her fiercely, when they changed positions. Ruby was lying on the bedspread with Salem on top when they started making out again. Mixing senses of pleasure and saliva, going on for several minutes until Salem noticed Ruby's cock, nice and erect. She then moved down Ruby's body, kissing and pleasuring every part of it, and Ruby felt an intense suction on her cock, causing her to scream in pleasurable agony. 

Salem tasted her reaper's sausage in all it's glory, her tongue savoring the taste. Her pale face then started bobbing back and forth, pace gradually increasing. Ruby clutched the sheets as her mistress went on. Salem hooked her arms against Ruby's thighs to further the pumping on her cock. Ruby couldn't block out the sound of slurping mixed with patting noises of Salem on her meat. 

Wet sounds of moist flesh squelching resounded for minutes until the end when Ruby pulled her mistress' throat, finally cumming, filling her mistress up with rope after rope of her creamy essence. Salem reveled in the taste and wasted no time consuming every drop of it. Eventually, she took her mouth off her cock and showed Ruby a pool of her cum in her mouth which caused Ruby to widely smile before Salem swallowed it down with a satisfied sigh.

"That was exquisite. Now let's proceed to the last test." Salem cooed.

Ruby immediately giggled with excitement.

* * *

Ruby needed no further provocation and descended upon her mistress with her rigid cock in hand penetrating into her crevice of ivory flesh. 

"Yes! That's it, my reaper!! Satiate all your carnal desires!!" Salem cried in glee as Ruby pushed her cock past her folds while holding her onto her hips. The touch of her skin against hers already lit her senses on fire and this was further intensifying it, but it still felt great.

Ruby's hands had a firm grip on Salem's hips as she slammed into her pussy from a moderate-to-rapid pace. Their sets of breasts were free to jiggle and bounce in the air, sometimes hitting each other. Ruby had a sinister smile. Her intent was clear before she set out on her new destiny. 

The chibi version of Salem in her mind was celebrating her success for her new warrior. However, she couldn't become blind to any threats with this individual. For now though, she was enjoying the feeling of young cock in her pussy. Ruby's smile widened with every moan she got from the witch. 

"Yes! Yes!! I-I-I want more!! I want your essence inside me!!!" Salem cried.

Ruby wasn't listening as her mind was clouded with lust and body busy with intense fucking. Ruby then used her semblance to increase her speed to the speed as she took her from behind. They engaged in groping of breasts, ravaging of their lips and tongues.

Salem couldn't release her lover's lips as the taste and pleasure was starting to overwhelm her. Suddenly, they both experienced wild spasms. Salem cried out wildly while Ruby filled her up with massive globs of semen. They both laid to each side of the bed, satiated and exhausted. Ruby had a sadistic twisted smile, wanting to satisfy her desires with other women. 

Salem spread her legs to reveal Ruby's cum spilling out of her cunt. She was still reeling from the intense high of pleasure and lust. She looked at her to speak, which Ruby listened with all ears.

"You were exemplary Ruby. Of course, your destiny still has a long way ahead of it. When I send you back to Beacon, go about your business. When you start corrupting the huntresses you know, you need to use the utmost discretion, but know that they'll come even if you're the tiniest bit attracted to them. Your aura has been transformed into an aphrodisiac that will intoxicate them and draw them to you. That is the time to captivate and and seduce them. Once you’ve satiated your carnal lust they’ll be loyal love slaves eager to serve you and stay by your side. Understanding all this properly?” Salem asked after explaining. Ruby nodded quickly.

“Good, now also know that your essence is hundred times more effective in inseminating all that you captivate, but I placed a special augment that allows you to control when to allow impregnation to take place. We don’t need every huntress you bed to bear children…not quite yet anyway. You charm them and build up your harem legion, we’ll be able to reduce number of potential warriors Ozpin wants to send to war. I am also capable of controlling just how prevalent and bold Grimm can be, if I wanted to I could make so they ignore large civilizations entirely regardless of concentrations of negativity.” She continued explaining and Ruby listened very intently.

“Despite what I just said, I am not the mother of Grimm, I am merely a ‘remnant’ from a time long past bearing a grudge against an old wizard and former friend. From what you can tell from my appearance I am also of a mystical sort of being that doesn’t involve Aura, Dust, or semblance to work my abilities. Although I am afflicted with the essence of Grimm’s natural dark energy, hence why I have a certain degree of control over them.”

"Okay. I understand. Besides, I like what you've done to me. I've never felt so powerful before. Thank you, Salem." Ruby said smiling widely to the witch.

"To fill you in, I have an underling in Beacon right now. She believes that aggressive conflict is the way to conduct the war. I used to believe that until I created you. Beacon also has a maiden in the lowermost level. Do you understand?" Ruby nodded quickly just before they started sucking face passionately.

"One more thing." Salem said before Ruby left. She handed Ruby a special device that showed it could soundproof any room she was in. "Thank you." Ruby said.

"You're very welcome, my child." Salem finished.

Eventually Ruby was clothed in her usual garb and magically sent back to where she was picked up. She found herself back in Beacon Academy. She kept a sinister smile as she embraced her new destiny: To grow her kingdom of huntresses who will also bear her offspring. 

She had become the Lust Reaper.

 

This is my first smut fiction for RWBY. I hope you guys like it. I'm new at this. Anyway, here are some of the chapters that might happen. Please leave your votes on which chapter you want to see next in the comments. Next update will be whenever I can. Insert kinks for chapter you want to see next.

Corrupt the Blonde Bombshell 

Corrupt the Snow White Princess

Corrupt the Bellabooty Kitten

Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Invincible Spartan


	3. Corrupt The Blonde Bombshell

Ruby Rose was back in Beacon, but now twisted by Salem into her warrior of lust: The Lust Reaper. Now her great destiny had been altered to make a kingdom of huntresses, and she was really thrilled about it. She became so exhilarated when she got back.

Needless to say, Ruby kind of had a hard time trying to decide which huntress in Beacon to enrapture first. She thought hard for a couple minutes until her mind settles on one person: Her older sister Yang Xiao Long.

 **"She's a good first pick, my little reaper."** Salem said in Ruby's mind.

 _"First, yes she is. Second, how are you talking to me?"_ Ruby thought back.

 **"We can talk telepathically. With this, I can help you with your destiny."** She explained.

 _"Excellent. So yes, my first choice is Yang, my sister."_ Ruby thought with a smile.

 **"Your sister? Interesting. I don't know how to help you deal with this, I'm afraid. I will leave you to your own devices in captivating your sister."** Salem finished before disappearing in Ruby's mind.

"Yes, mistress Salem." Ruby said out loud with a sinister chuckle as she walked back to her dorm.

Ruby used her semblance to speed back to her dorm so she could start her quest as soon as possible. As soon as Ruby entered her team dorm, she saw Yang in the room looking out the window. "Um...Yang?" Ruby asked causing Yang to turn around and see her younger sister standing behind her.

"RUBY!!!" Yang squealed with joy as she ran to Ruby and pulled her into a crushing hug. "I missed you so much! I didn't know where you were! I was looking everywhere!" She shouted. "S-Sis. I-I-I can't breathe..." Ruby said gasping for air. Yang noticed this and stopped hugging Ruby. "Sorry." She said.

After the heartfelt reunion of the two sisters, Yang instantly started questioning Ruby. "So, where did you go?" She asked. "I went killing Grimm for a while. You can't kill enough Grimm, you know." Ruby lied.

"Yeah. You really can't." She said. "So what happened while you were killing Grimm?"

"Well you see, while I was out there, I had a little bit of a relazation." Ruby admitted.

Yang started getting curious, raising an eyebrow when her sister mentioned having a relazation. "What kind of relazation?" She asked.

"Well, it involves you and how you feel about me." Ruby answered with a slight smile.

This made Yang's eyes open wide with fear. She started sweating up a storm upon her Ruby mentioning her secret feelings towards her younger sister. While she was thankful Ruby hadn't figured out all of her secret feelings, she was sort of scared that she would figure the rest out sooner or later and she would resent her for it. Yang couldn't bear to hide her secret any longer.

"Ruby, I have to admit it." Yang started while Ruby listened intently. "You're right. I've had feelings for you for a long time, but more than just sisters or friends, adding the fact that you have a dick, one with impressive length and girth I also add. Unlike most people who would be disgusted at the sight of a girl having a dick...That only helped to increase my feelings towards you. There are many instances when I just wanted to pin you and take you right there and then...but you're innocence is so strong that I couldn't stop thinking that if I violated you like that, you'd hate me never speak to me again." She finished, hanging her head low in shame. Ruby was astonished that Yang, her teammate and own sister had sexual intentions towards her. If she was going to enrapture her, she would need to think of something to say fast. After a few seconds of silence, Ruby came up with a solution.

Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder to comfort her. "Yang. It's ok. I don't hate you for having these feelings for me." She said, making Yang raise her head up slightly. She had hope overtake fear.

"In fact, I realized that I feel the same." She said.

This made Yang pop up instantly with a happy, teary smile. "You-you do?" She asked with newfound hope.

Ruby nodded. "You're incredibly beautiful first of all, but not only that. You're confident, tough, caring, but you're also sexy as fuck. Every time I see you out of everyone, it makes me sooo hard. Like, I've masturbated to you in wet dreams."

All of Ruby's compliments made Yang blush like crazy and her heart and mind both squeal with intense happiness and enjoyment, and even made her pussy squirt a little bit, knowing that her sister has the same feelings for her, and also the effects of Ruby's twisted 'Captivate' ability starting to set in and twist her mind with lust.

"Why don't we finally express our feelings physically, sis?" Yang asked as she took off her gauntlets and threw them to the side.

"I couldn't agree more." Ruby agreed as she did the same with her sniper-scythe.

* * *

 

Soon, Ruby and Yang were passionately making out on their dorm floor. Their hands practically clawed at each other's bodies while their tongues wrestled for dominance inside their mouths. Yang had never felt happier in her entire life. They switched positions after a couple minutes, with Yang being on top. Yang, as it turned out preferred to be the dominant one of the two. Their moans were filled with love, lust, and intense passion. After a few minutes of sucking face, Ruby and Yang stopped to recuperate.

"Ruby, I-I-I don't know how to say this, but...I love you." Yang panted.

"I feel the same way." Ruby admitted.

A minute later, they were sucking face again. Unknown to Yang, Ruby's twisted aura was slowly removing all forms of resistance from her mind. Suddenly, Ruby ripped away Yang's top and jacket, revealing her glorious double D breasts to her. Immediately, she began sucking on them. This had Yang moaning a little louder of her tits being sucked tenderly by her sister. She brought Yang closer to her body with her legs, bringing their clits together. 

"Fuck Ruby! I can't wait any longer!" Yang exclaimed tearing off all of Ruby's clothes, freeing her 10-inch erection for her big sister to see. Yang's eyes beamed at this and quickly formed a teasing grin. "Damn Rubes. I didn't know you were packing this magnificent hunk of meat."

Yang quickly wrapped her lips on Ruby's girth, started fondling her moderate-sized balls with her hands, and started bobbing her head back and forth sucking her sister's cock. 

Ruby moaned in ecstasy and moaned loudly as she threw her head up. "Fuck Yang. You're so good at this." She moaned. Yang listened to her compliment and continued sucking with the same speed. Ruby found this so arousing and just let her body take over and grabbed Yang by her head and hair and made her suck her cock faster and faster. 

After a few minutes of sucking, Ruby let out a low moan as she began filling her sister up with copious amounts of semen. Apparently, Ruby's seminal production had been boosted by Salem's manipulation.

This helped in spurting a gallon of cum down her sister's throat. Yang internally cheered at her sister pumping the delicious substance down her throat. She did her best to make sure none spilled onto the floor, but Ruby was spurting so much cum that a bit spilled from the sides of her mouth onto the floor.

Ruby's smile grew a little more as she slapped Yang's tender ass, causing her to moan out loud in pleasure "Oh fuck Ruby!!" Yang shouted ecstatically. Ruby could sense that Yang's resistance was all but gone, due to the pleasure and lust of Ruby's aura.

Suddenly, Ruby towered over Yang and said three words. "Who. am. I?"

"You...are...my...mistress." Yang replied slowly, pleasing Ruby.

 **"Excellent, Ruby. You have claimed the first of your harem kingdom."** Salem said.  **"I'm so proud of you."** She cooed.

 _"Thank you, Salem. Now time to make my sister experience pleasure like she's never felt before."_   Ruby thought before she put her eyes back on Yang.

"You are my mistress! I'm your cum dumpster! I'm your masochist bitch! Make me yours, mistress!" Yang shouted with a silly smile.

"Oh don't worry. I will." Ruby said with a deep, sinister voice.

Minutes later, Ruby was roughly fucking Yang from behind, doggy-style on their dorm floor. Luckily, Ruby brought a special device from Salem's lair that made her dorm extremely soundproof so that no one could hear her or her sister. Yang was a screamer as she was screaming loudly in ecstasy as ruby's 10-inch cock was thrusting in her sister's cunt. Not only that, but Ruby was slapping her ass hard which made her scream even louder.

"Oh fuck yeah! Yes mistress! Oh mistress!!" Yang screamed. "More! More! More!"

"Damn Yang! Your ass is so tight!" Ruby shouted.

"Only for you, mistress!" Yang shouted. "I'm yours forever!!"

"You're my new cock-sleeve, Yang Xiao Long!!" She screamed.

"Yes, mistress!" Yang answered back while screaming in ecstasy.

It turns out that the 'Captivate' ability has taken full effect in corrupting Yang. She was now nothing more than a sexy cum dumpster for Ruby, a first piece of her new destiny. Ruby just kept pounding her pussy hard until she felt herself build up.

"Yang! I-I-I'm cumming!" Ruby warned as she spanked Yang's ass yet again.

Yang squealed as she was spanked. "Pump it all inside my fucking cunt, mistress!!" She shrieked.

Time for the finishing touch. Ruby activated her semblance and pounded Yang's pussy at ridiculous speed. Mere seconds later, Yang came, squirting her pussy juices on Ruby's crotch and the floor at the same time Ruby's cock erupted, sending another gallon of cum in Yang's pussy, filling her womb, making her look 4 months pregnant, and sending her sister over the edge.

After successfully claiming the heart of her sister, Ruby and Yang were sweating and panting like crazy from their amazing masochist sex. Cum was still dripping from Ruby's cock, cum exiting Yang's pussy, Yang having a silly but satisfied expression "T-t-thank you, Rubes." She said in her haze.

Ruby chuckled at Yang's dirty form and said "You're very welcome sis."

 **"Well...that was incredible."** Salem said.  **"You were really into it."**

 _"Yeah. I was. Who knew that my sister was a fucking masochist?"_ Ruby thought, thinking about what else she would do to her.  _"Oh, thank you for the soundproofing device, Salem."_

 **"You're very welcome, my little reaper. You still have a bit to do however."** She chuckled.

 _"Yes, mistress. I do, but I will have my harem kingdom."_ Ruby thought. "I'm becoming the queen of my kingdom!" She cackled as she thought about who she was going to corrupt next.

 

Alright. There's the chapter. Yang has been corrupted. Hope you like the chapter and Yang getting all rational thought fucked out of her by Ruby's cock. Who knew Yang was a masochist? Please leave your votes on what chapter you want next and any kink ideas in the comments.

Corrupt the Snow White Princess

Corrupt the Bellabooty Kitten

Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Invincible Spartan

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista 


	4. Corrupt the Bellabooty Kitten

The Lust Reaper had a good, satisfying day yesterday. Not only was she granted a new destiny by her new mistress Salem, but on the same day, she also managed to corrupt a huntress into a willing servant for her harem kingdom. The servant being her older sister, Yang Xiao Long. To complete the corruption process, Ruby proceeded to fuck her masochist sister into submission, ending with Yang wriggling on the floor, her womb filled to the brim with cum. Fortunately, Salem gave Ruby the power to control when she wants to get her subjects pregnant, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Now she was rested from fucking her new plaything, and ready to corrupt more future servants. Her mind was abuzz with whom she wanted to stick her dick in next. There were so many hot huntresses still here in Beacon.

 **"What are you thinking about, my dear reaper?"**  Salem asked.

"I'm just trying to decide who I want to enrapture next." Ruby replied out loud.

Salem thought for a minute before coming up with a suggestion.  **"Why not that cat faunus teammate of yours next?"** She suggested.

"Blake? Hmmm...Yeah. Yeah." Ruby agreed. "One thing I've always admired about her is her famous bellabooty." She said as her meat instantly became erect as she began to fantasize about Blake's amazing ass. Her subconscious mind had her right hand to stroke herself off.

 **"I have seen that ass. It is incredible."** Salem complimented.

"Then it's decided. I'll corrupt Blake Belladonna next." Ruby stated and began to go accomplish this when suddenly she felt Yang sucking her dick vigorously. "Right after Yang and I have more fun today." She said. 

 **"She really loves your cock."** Salem stated.

"Yeah. She sure does." Ruby said sporting a smile.

Yang spared no time in sucking her mistress' dick faster. Ruby actually grabbed her sister's head and forced her to bob even faster until mere seconds later, Ruby was cumming down Yang's throat again. The blonde servant savored the taste of Ruby's delicious, creamy semen. Yang's lips wrapped on her cock felt so good that Ruby couldn't hold back a few moans.

After she finished cumming another gallon into Yang's stomach, Ruby got herself dressed and went out to find Blake and make her meow like the cat she is. This left Yang a little sad-eyed, but she knew her mistress would be back soon, and hopefully with a new member.

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the library, Blake was reading 'Ninjas of Love' in a new, soundproof, windowless room in the back. Blake bumped into Ruby when she got back from her little 'trip', and while was happy to see her team leader and friend back, but felt that there was something off about her. However, she heard the door open, and saw Ruby walk in.

"Hello, Ruby." Blake greeted.

"Hey, Blake." Ruby said.  "How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm good. I'm just using this new soundproof room to my advantage." Blake explained.

"Nice. This does suit you." Ruby complimented.

"Thank y-you." Blake stuttered all of a sudden.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Ruby asked fake-concerned.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Blake stuttered more, slightly losing her composure. "Somethings j-just triggering my faunus senses."

"I see. What do you think that is?" Ruby asked.

"I-I don't know." Blake said regaining her composure.

 _"She's stronger willed than Yang. I'm gonna have to take more effort."_ Ruby thought to herself.

"I started feeling off like this when you got back yesterday." Blake deduced.

"Why the hell would I cause that kind of effect?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blake thought for a few minutes before she stopped thinking, looked up a her team leader, and her eyes widened in horror. " _What had happened to Ruby? Why would she affect me like this? What is going on here?!"_ She thought to herself.

Within seconds, Blake quickly got up to leave the room and warn everybody, but she forgot that Ruby's semblance is speed, so Ruby managed to catch her before she was able to escape. She thanked Oum that this room was both soundproof and windowless, but she brought her soundproofing device from her time with Yang, and activated it just in case.

Blake struggled to escape, but Ruby's grip was surprisingly strong, so escape wasn't an option. "Ruby! What's going on with you?!"Blake shouted, concerned for her friend. Ruby said nothing at first.

"I'm helping you realize my destiny." Ruby answered calmly.

 _"Her destiny?"_ Blake thought.

"You're going to help me, as well as satisfy me deepest desires." Ruby explained with an evil chuckle.

"No! No! Let me go!" Blake cried as she started struggling again, even harder.

Ruby suddenly slapped her ass hard, causing a small yelp from the cat faunus."You have no say right now!" Ruby stated with an uncharacteristically stern voice. "Now, let's get down to business with the famous bellabooty." Ruby said, mouth-watering, and cock erect to full length.

* * *

 

Ruby wasted no time in ripping away Blake's clothes, leaving her stark naked while Ruby remained clothed at the top half. Ruby forced Blake down onto the floor while she sat down herself and kissed her on the lips. Blake went wide-eyed at this and tried pushing her away, actually succeeding. "Y-Y-You need help, Ruby." Blake groaned.

"Are you kidding? I've never felt better." Ruby rebutted.

Blake still tried to escape, but Ruby pulled her back into her personal space bubble and proceeded to kiss her again, but not on the lips, but rather Ruby planted her lips on Blake's neck.

Blake instantly moaned upon Ruby kissing and suckling her neck. Apparently, that was a weak spot for Blake. She not only moaned more, her pussy juices also started leaking down her legs and dripping onto the floor.

"W-Wh-Wh-What a-a-re you doing t-t-to me?" Blake asked, her eyes now half-lidded.

"I'm remolding you into something truly beautiful." Ruby expressed with a smile.

"N-No. Y-Y-You can't do this." Blake refused.

"Oh I will." Ruby chuckled sadistically.

Ruby then picked Blake up, positioned her on the wall, and put her cock right in between her ass cheeks. Ruby then started to move her cock up and down between Blake's ass cheeks. Blake couldn't help but moan. Ruby didn't know, but for Blake, being a faunus meant that she had enhanced senses which meant that these sexual activities were sending her over the edge, adding on top of that Ruby's 'Captivate' ability, Blake's secret perverted side was actually starting to emerge.

Blake was moaning in pleasure as Ruby pushed her dick in between her ass cheeks when suddenly she started cumming, faster than when she came with Yang. There was something about Blake that she has more than Yang that makes Ruby cum faster. Ruby's semen splattered all over Blake's back and was dripping onto the floor.

This made more resistance in Blake wash away. Little by little, Blake was submitting to the Lust Reaper.

After she was done hot dogging Blake's bellabooty, Ruby looked down and saw her cock was still fully erect. Upon seeing this, her smile grew widely. "Now, time for the real fun!" She cackled. This caused Blake to whimper in fear and try to escape yet again, But Ruby kept her in the same position. Ruby then teased Blake for a minute before plunging her cock right into her asshole.

Blake screamed in both pain and pleasure as Ruby began pounding Blake's asshole, very hard. "Now, answer my question." Ruby started. "Who. Am. I?"

Blake said nothing as she had her asshole pounded, but Ruby then started spanking her voluptuous ass, making Blake moan even more. Her resistance was being shredded away by the 10-inch cock in her asshole, but also from the overwhelming of her faunus senses and Ruby's 'Captivate' ability corrupting her.

While Ruby was spanking Blake's ass and roughly pounding her asshole, Blake was having an internal battle with her perverted nature, trying to keep it from taking over.

**_"Look at you, being pounded like this. You really are a slut."_ **

_"No! You're wrong! I'm better than this!"_

_**"That's not what you're facial expression says."** _

_"No! I don't love this!"_

**_"You love mistress' cock thrashing your asshole."_ **

_"Shut up!"_

**_"You want to be her fuck pet! Her little cock-sleeve!"_ **

_"No! I-I-I..."_

**_"Say it! You're mistress' slut!"  
_ **

_"I-I-I-I am for mistress..."  
_

Ruby was still spanking Blake's ass, making it jiggle and redder with every smack, and her dick still pounding the cat faunus's asshole hard. "Now for one last time, answer me!" Ruby demanded. "Who. Am. I?" She asked, obviously irritated.

"Y-Y-You are my mistress." Blake stammered, Ruby smiling that her work had finally succeeded.

"You are my mistress! I am your cock-sleeve!, your insignificant fuck pet!" Blake shouted, sounding hypnotized. The pleasure combined with her own faunus senses seemed to have broken a part of her rational sanity and thought completely.

"That's right. Good girl." Ruby said calmly despite still pounding Blake from behind. She patted her new pet on the head as she continued her pounding, as well as fondling Blake's plentiful tits while fucking. Minutes of roughly pounding Blake's asshole, having her tits bounce in the air freely was making Ruby reach her limit. "Fuck Blake! You're ass is so tight! I-I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted ecstatically. 

"Let it all out inside your pet, mistress! Mark me! My bellabooty is forever yours, mistress!" Blake begged, her voice consumed in pleasure.

Ruby did what her new cock-sleeve begged for, and pumped two gallons of semen into Blake's asshole. Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head, completing the corruption process. Blake started shaking her ass side to side and up and down as soon as Ruby pulled her cock out. Ruby was still cumming, mainly because of Blake's ass. Blake finally sat down on the floor, face in front of Ruby's cock, which was still cumming. Blake had her mouth wide open, and caught amounts of cum in her mouth, swallowing each drop that landed in her mouth. 

After Ruby had finally finished cumming, Blake was completely covered in her essence. Her face, tits, ass, hair, everything, complete with a silly smile, indicating that Blake had officially become a member of the Lust Reaper's harem kingdom. Ruby brought the cum-covered Blake in for a sensual kiss, licking some of the cum off her face. 

"Welcome to the family, Blake." Ruby said in between kisses.

"Thank you...mistress Ruby." Blake replied.

 **"Well done, Ruby. You conquered that ass and defiled it completely. Just well done."** Salem said while clapping in Ruby's mind.

 _"Thank you, mistress Salem. Corrupting Blake was incredibly fun."_ Ruby said, giddy with happiness.

 **"You're getting the handle on your new destiny quite nicely. Now do what you must do for the evening and rest up for tomorrow."** Salem commanded.

 _"Yes, Salem."_   Ruby said. 

Ruby then dressed Blake up, wiped all her cum off her face yet leaving the rest of it on her body, and helping her to their dorm room where Ruby would plan her next move.

 

That was the Bellabooty Kitten chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and showing the conflict with Blake and her perverted side, as well as showing off the famous bellabooty in all it's beauty and glory. Please leave votes for which chapter you want to see next as well as kink ideas in the comments.

Corrupt the Snow White Princess

Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Invincible Spartan

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista 

Corrupt the Voluptuous Professor

 


	5. Corrupt the Snow White Princess

Ruby Rose had an extremely fun time. She had just recently corrupted Blake Belladonna and her delicious bellabooty into a mewling fuckpet for her kingdom. She loved conquering that highly curvaceous ass, breaking her willpower to rebel. Now, two of her teammates were her lovely fucktoys for her to play with. She would use Yang for rough fucking and use Blake for all kinds of assplay. Both their bodies were beautifully curvaceous, and ripe for fucking. When Ruby brought Blake back to the dorm room, Yang pounced all over the cat faunus and started fingering her. Ruby then proceeded to throat-fuck both of them, cumming within minutes. They were both stark naked on their beds, covered in cum from head to toe making them somewhat unrecognizable, and they were whispering Ruby's name as mistress.

 **My, my, aren't you a naughty girl, Ruby."** Salem fake-chastised.

"Hey, I couldn't help it. They're bodies are perfect for fucking." Ruby said, tensing up a little bit.

Salem started laughing.  **"Relax. I just wanted to let you know that you're doing very well. You're well on your way to becoming queen of your harem kingdom."  
**

"Yes. Even better, I know exactly who my next target is." Ruby giggled.

 **"Who would that be, my child?"** Salem asked.

"My prissy, heiress friend and teammate: Weiss Schnee." Ruby stated.

 **"An interesting pick, seeing as how her body doesn't even compare..."** Salem pondered.

"I know, I know, but there's something about her that makes her attractive." Ruby started.

**"And what would that be?"**

"Her confidence. Her willpower is stronger than Blake's, so it will be a great pleasure to break, but it won't be easy, but I'll figure it out." She finished.

 **"Well said, my lust reaper. Take your time and pleasure in fulfilling your destiny."** Salem finished.

Ruby knew that in order to corrupt Weiss, it would take more than her 'Captivate' ability and her cock to do the job. She would need a few more things. Thus, she went to wake up her two cock-sleeves.

"Yang! Blake! Wake up!" Ruby commanded.

Sure enough, the two woke up from their pleasant wet dreams. "What is your command, mistress Ruby?" Blake asked bowing her head all formal like, letting cum drip from her hair to the floor. "Yeah. What's up, mistress?' Yang asked with a cum covered hand on her cum covered hip.

Ruby didn't speak for a couple minutes as she was admiring her work, covering the two girls in impressive amounts of semen. She took a minute to smile and feel proud of herself. However, she instantly remembered she needed to get back on track. 

"I'm going to corrupt Weiss." Ruby stated.

"Why Weiss, mistress?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "Her body isn't built for our activities."

"Because it will be a great pleasure to break Weiss' willpower and turn into a little fucktoy." Ruby answered. "However, I'll need a few things to do break her."

Ruby showed them a small list of items she wanted in order to break Weiss successfully. "We'll get them as fast as we can, Rubes." Yang said. "We will get all the items on this list, Ruby." Blake added. Soon, Yang and Blake went into the bathroom to clean their faces free of cum. They left the cum on their bodies be, and they went out to Vale, seemingly back to normal while Ruby set out to corrupt Weiss Schnee.

Ruby was walking around, looking for the last member of her team to corrupt. After minutes of searching, she found Weiss in the training room, sharpening her skills, and practicing her glyphs. "Hey! Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss seemed slightly irritated. If it was anyone else, she would've just flat out yelled at them, but since it was Ruby, she genuinely smiled.

"Hello, Ruby. How are you doing today?" Weiss asked all formal.

"I'm good. I'm just tired from studying." Ruby lied.

Hearing study in Ruby's sentence shocked Weiss. Sure, Ruby had gotten better in her responsibilities, but hearing Ruby say that she was tired from studying made Weiss go wide-eyed. 

"That's excellent, Ruby!" Weiss screamed in happiness. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Y-You are?" Ruby asked fake-stammering.

"I definitely am. I'd actually like to see your progress." Weiss stated.

"Of course. Let's go back to the dorm." Ruby said.

However, just as Weiss started walking back to their dorm, Ruby knocked her out from the back of the head with an average sized piece of wood. Ruby thoroughly checked Weiss' head for any damage. Fortunately, there was no damage done, and no bleeding. She internally sighed in relief as she picked Weiss' body up, slung her on her back, and then sped back to the dorm to begin the corruption process.

* * *

 

When Ruby got back, she saw that Yang and Blake had gotten the items she wanted. Ball gags, vibrators, and rope for tying Weiss up. She smiled deviously as she had a whip, also given to her by Salem. She would use that too.

"Good. You got everything I requested." Ruby said pleased.

"Of course, mistress." Blake said. "We want Weiss to join the family very much."

"Agreed. We want her to learn to love your cock." Yang added.

"Thank you. You're both beautiful and your delightfully curvaceous bodies speak for themselves." Ruby complimented, causing the two servants to squeal and giggle in happiness in response to their mistress' compliment. 

"Now let's get to work." Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Both said at the same time. The trio then went to work in preparing Weiss Schnee to become the newest member of the growing family.

Within minutes, Weiss was tied up to the wall by the rope, a couple feet off the ground. It was somewhat pleasing to see the unconscious form of the heiress tied up like this. Soon Ruby, Blake, and Yang would have a lot of fun breaking her.

* * *

 

Weiss woke up groggily a few minutes later, trying to get her eyes to adjust faster so she could view her surroundings. She had a little bit of a headache from being whacked on the head. Soon, she was finally able to see her surroundings, albeit still blurry, but she was greeted with the familiar sight of her dorm room, so she wasn't in someplace different. Her senses quickly went from groggily to focused She looked down at herself and saw she was stark naked.

"Why the fuck am I naked?!" She shrieked, hoping someone would hear her. Unfortunately for her, Ruby left the soundproofing device in the room on and 50% power. No one could hear anything from the dorm room.

Suddenly, Weiss saw Ruby, Yang, and Blake walk into the room. She couldn't speak fast enough as Ruby simply sped up to Weiss, put the blindfold on her, and summoned Yang and Blake to her sides.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss screamed.

Ruby suddenly slapped her face. "Shut up! You will call me mistress!" Ruby demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Weiss shouted.

"You're going to become a part of the family!" Ruby squealed gleefully.

"You touch me, you will be hurting so badly!" Weiss screamed angrily.

This earned her a hard slap on the ass from Blake, making her squeal in pain. "How dare you talk to mistress like that!" Blake shouted.

"Mistress?" Weiss was becoming more confused than angry, but her willpower stayed strong. "Blake, what are you talking about?" She asked, really concerned about her friend's sudden change in behavior. 

"She's talking about seeing the light, Weiss." Ruby answered for Blake. "I've given her a gift." She continued.

"Don't forget about me, mistress." Yang said with a smile, gripping Ruby's left arm.

"Don't worry Yang. I'll never forget about you." Ruby said, patting her sister on the head, making Yang shiver with arousal. 

 _"Yang too?"_ Weiss thought. Why were Yang and Blake suddenly acting like this? "Ruby! What did you do to them?!" She cried.

Ruby slapped Weiss' face again in irritated. "You will address me as mistress!" Ruby shouted.

"I will do no such thing, Ruby! You need help! Untie me!" Weiss cried.

Ruby wasn't having any of Weiss' pleas and violently shoved her cock down Weiss' throat and forced her to suck on it While this was happening, she tossed a vibrator to Yang. "Stick this in her pussy, but turn it on before you put it in." Ruby stated.

"At once, mistress." Yang said quickly as she ran to Weiss' rear, and shoved the vibrator in her pussy at minimum power. This caused Weiss to shiver uncontrollably and start moving, pleasuring Ruby in the process.

Weiss couldn't see it, but Ruby had the controller for the vibrator in her free hand. Weiss was trying to gain air however she could to no avail. She tried biting down on Ruby's cock in an attempt to make Ruby stop throat-fucking her, but all it really did was make Ruby moan and throat-fuck her a little faster.

"Since you insist on disobeying me, you will not be allowed to cum." Ruby started. "Until you do what I say, you will not be able to feel the pleasure that Yang and Blake feel daily now."

Weiss still struggled vigorously against the ropes still trying to break free, but it was still proving to be futile. Ruby tied her up good. It seemed Weiss wasn't going free anytime soon. It was then that Ruby gave Yang and Blake permission to try and break Weiss with words while their mistress continued fucking Weiss into submission. With that, Yang and Blake walked up to Weiss' sides as Ruby finally came in her throat, sending a gallon of semen down her throat, and into her stomach. Ruby finally pulled her cock out of Weiss' throat, resulting in Weiss coughing up the creamy, jelly-like semen, spitting it out onto the floor. However, she was still shivering from the vibrator in her pussy. Suddenly, Ruby slightly turned up the power on the vibrator, causing Weiss to shiver more, and she even let out a small moan.

"Why are you defiling me like this, Ruby?!" Weiss cried. "Let me go!"

"Oh, poor, innocent, sheltered Weiss. I'm not defiling you. I'm molding you into something better than a heiress." Ruby stated.

"Why are you refusing to accept mistress?" Blake asked Weiss. "Mistress is trying to show you the light."

"You know what? Enough of this!" Ruby shouted having enough of Weiss' willpower. She sped to Weiss backside, took the vibrator from her pussy, and quickly put it in her asshole. Weiss immediately shivered again, but then screamed in pain as Ruby's 10-inch cock penetrated her obviously virgin pussy and started moving.

"Yang! Give Weiss the ball gag!" Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Yang obeyed. She got the gag, and shoved it in Weiss' mouth as her mouth was open, moaning and screaming. Now Weiss was helpless to do anything but to resist best she can.

"Mistress only wants what's best for you." Yang said to Weiss. 

"All mistress wants is for you to be happy." Blake added. "She wants you to be with us."

"She wants you to become a part of our family." Yang continued. Weiss wasn't listening as she was trying to tune everything out and focus on keeping her willpower. "Don't you want to be apart of a family that actually loves you for you?" Yang asked rhetorically.

That got Weiss to think for minute while she was being pounded. The last part was true. Her family didn't really love her for her. To them, she was just a tool to maintain status. It did seem like Ruby, Yang, and Blake wanted her to be truly happy with them...No! She had to focus! She had to figure out a way to escape!

"You'll feel much better if you just accept us and mistress." Blake said.

Weiss didn't show it, but Blake and Yang's words, combined with Ruby's rough fucking and the vibrator were actually getting to her. Ruby wanted to break her, and she was winning.

Slowly but surely, Weiss could feel her mind cracking, her mental defensives she placed during her childhood cracking. She was becoming like Blake and Yang who had been turned into mindless sex drones, appealing to Ruby's every desire.

_"No! No one could get pleasure from this!"_

**_"Don't lie to yourself, Weiss. You're loving this."_ **

_"No! This is a nightmare!"  
_

**_"Then why are you so wet? Why are you so eager to cum? You're turned on."_ **

_"No I'm not! Shut up!"_

_**"Accept it. You ARE loving this, what mistress is doing to you."**  
_

_"No! No! No! Shut up! I can't love this!"_

**_"You love the feeling of mistress' cock in your ass like when she had it in your throat. You want mistress to do to you what she does to Yang and Blake."_ **

_"No! I-I don't want this!"_

**_Admit it Weiss. You crave her cock, her love. You want to be her cumslut."_ **

_"N-no. I-I-I..."_

**_"Say it. You..."_ **

_"I-I-I-I want mistress' cock!"_

**_"You dirty slut!"_ **

_"Yes! I'm a slut! "I'm mistress' slut!"_

Weiss had stopped struggling to get free. Now, she was moaning in pleasure. Ruby noticed this and smiled fiendishly. Ruby Rose had officially broken Weiss Schnee, proud heiress of the Schnee Dust Company into a complete cumslut.

_"More! I need more!"_

**_"Look at you, broken down to the true slut you are."_ **

_"Yes! I'm hers! I'm her slut! I need her cock! I need her cum! I'm her cock-sleeve!"_

Ruby had Blake remove the ball gag, resulting in hearing Weiss moaning in pleasure. Yang removed the blindfold to see Weiss' eyes have rolled into the back of her head, indicating that Weiss' will had finally been broken. "Alright, Weiss. Who am i?" Ruby asked.

"I'm a slut! I'm your slut! I want your cum in my pussy! I want you cum!" Weiss cried happily.

"I thought you'd never ask." Ruby said calmly as she performed a final thrust, cumming a couple gallons of cum into Weiss' womb, which is exactly what she wanted. Weiss also finally came, releasing years of pent up pussy juice onto the floor and onto her new mistress' meat. Ruby took out the vibrator from her asshole, but left her there. Ruby saw that her cock was covered in pussy juice and her own cum.

"You two. Clean me." Ruby demanded.

"Yes, mistress." Yang and Blake  said at the same time and they crawled over to Ruby's glorious shaft and began to lick it clean. All the while, Ruby was plotting who was going to be next.

 

Wow. I wrote quite a bit for this chapter.People however wanted this chapter to happen, and I was happy to make this chapter a reality. This was also a fun chapter to write. Not as fun as the Bellabooty Kitten chapter, but still pretty fun. With this, all of Team RWBY has been corrupted to serve Ruby Rose's every whim and desire Please leave votes on the chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.

Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Invincible Spartan

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista 

Corrupt the Voluptuous Professor

Corrupt the Master Thief


	6. Corrupt the Voluptuous Professor

Ruby Rose had broken Weiss Schnee and welcomed her into the family. Now, she had converted all of her team into willing fucktoys and servants to her many desires. She was thrilled that Yang, Blake, and Weiss were now willing to wait on her hand and foot to pleasure her cock as well as her entire body. In fact, Ruby told them to have 'fun' with each other whenever she was out. Their activities involved fingering, making out, vibrators, and rough assplay. However, Ruby realized that Professor Goodwitch probably saw he antics on the security cameras in her office. She would probably come down on her for inappropriate conduct. She would have to take care of her soon before word gets out and her destiny is thwarted.

 **"Would Ruby Rose please come to my office."** Glynda announced on her speaker.  

"Oh great. Here we go." Ruby groaned.

"Don't worry, mistress." Yang assured. "You'll find a way to deal with this nuisance."

"Mistress Ruby. I just suddenly had an idea." Blake suddenly said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Instead of getting rid of Professor Goodwitch, why don't you corrupt her into a new member of the family?" Blake suggested.

Ruby went wide-eyed at the boldness of Blake's suggestion. "CORRUPT PROFESSOR GOODWITCH?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Thank Oum the soundproofing device was still on so that nobody could hear her. 

"That's a great idea, mistress." Weiss added. "Professor Goodwitch would be a great addition to your kingdom, mistress." She added.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I don't mind having a challenge, but I have a good feeling that Professor Goodwitch is going to be a tough bitch to break." Ruby said, concerned out of her mind.

"Think about it, mistress. If you corrupt her, she'll not only stop coming down on you, she'll also help you find other girls to corrupt." Weiss explained.

Ruby thought about Weiss' words for a couple minutes. Weiss did make a couple good points. If Ruby was successful in corrupting Glynda Goodwitch, she would have freedom to carry on her destiny without interference.

"Alright, I'll corrupt Professor Goodbitch, and trick her into thinking she's going to become a broodmother." Ruby plotted.

"Hahahaha! Good pun, mistress!" Yang laughed.

"Oh Oum...I need to watch my words." Ruby stammered as she prepared to corrupt the Goodbitch. Oh, Ruby had quite a couple of things to be attracted to on Goodwitch's body. One was her huge rack. Her breasts were more than plentiful, ripe for some titfucking. Not only that, but her ass wasn't that bad either. It was nice and firm, not as round and jiggly as Blake's bellabooty, but it was still pleasant to look at, and her riding crop could be useful in accelerating her corruption.

Plus, like Weiss, Glynda had a strong willpower that Ruby would have a great pleasure in breaking down.

"Do you need anything from this room, mistress?" Weiss asked.

"I-I don't think so. Glynda's willpower may be strong, but it's not invincible. Like anything, it can be broken." Ruby stated. The only thing Ruby took with her of course, is the soundproofing device.

"I have utmost faith mistress will succeed." Weiss said.

"Glynda Goodwitch will become a member of our glorious family, whether she likes it or not." Yang added.

"Mistress Ruby will show her the light." Blake said.

"Goodwitch's resistance will be cleansed." Weiss stated.

"Why don't we have fun while mistress is away corrupting Goodwitch." Yang suggested.

"That is a great idea." Blake agreed.

Suddenly, the trio was making out intensely on the floor. Their lips still tasted their mistress' cum, but that only made them explore each other further. They didn't have to do anything urgent. They just had to wait until Goodwitch was brought into the light.

* * *

 

While Ruby was walking down to Glynda Goodwitch's office, she heard Salem in her mind again.  **"I see what you're planning."**

 _"Do you like what I'm planning, Salem?"_ Ruby thought back.

 **"Very much so. It's very clever to corrupt Glynda Goodwitch. Corrupting her will provide you with a great advantage."** Salem explained.

 _"Yeah, such as the freedom to do whatever I want in Beacon."_ Ruby added, giddy when she thought about the future.

 **"Well, you're not there yet. For now, keep on track."** Salem finished.

 _"Yes, mistress."_ Ruby said.

A few minutes later, Ruby arrived at Glynda Goodwitch's office. Entering her office, Ruby put on a fake-scared expression. She then sat in a chair. She could plainly see that Glynda was not happy.

"Miss Rose, do you have any shame?" Glynda asked, immediately shunning Ruby.

"Whatever are you talking, Miss Goodwitch?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I have access to the security cameras. I know what you've been up to." Glynda continued.

"Oh that. I was just having a little fun with my teammates." Ruby said.

"Is that what you call fucking Yang, Blake, and Weiss unconscious?" Glynda asked rhetorically.  "Ruby, from the moment you got back, I could tell something was different about you. Looks like I was right." She continued.

Glynda wasn't giving Ruby much room to spread the truth here. Truth be told, Ruby was starting to genuinely sweat. She had just been found out, by the worst person imaginable to find out. At this point, she had no choice but to come out with the truth. 

"Oh, alright. You've found me out." Ruby conceded, making Glynda smile genuinely. "Yes, since I got back, I have felt different." Ruby started.

"How do you feel exactly?" Glynda asked curiously.

Ruby switched to a devious smile. "I've never felt better."

Ruby's immediate personality change made Glynda worry. "What do you mean 'better?'" She asked worried about her student.

"I've changed from my old, disgusting self into something much more beautiful." Ruby stated. 

"Ruby, you're not well. You're sick." Glynda said.

"I'm not sick!" Ruby shouted. "I'm fulfilling my destiny!" She shouted.

"You need help!" Glynda shouted.

"No! I need you!" Ruby shouted back as she sped up to Glynda's face, and kissed her on the lips. Glynda instantly broke free, but began to feel a little woozy, giving Ruby the time she needed to set up the soundproofing device, Knock Glynda off her feet, and proceed to kiss her on the lips more. Glynda continued to break free, but Ruby would always knock her back down.

Ruby had to waste no effort in violating Glynda's mouth. She mentally thanked Salem for turning her into the Lust Reaper. Before, she was nothing and pitiful. Now, she had the power to do what she wanted. She could now achieve her true destiny, which was create her harem kingdom, filled with women willing to serve her every whim, and even willing to bear her children when she wanted to.

Suddenly, Ruby acquired Glynda's riding crop, and slapped her breasts with it, resulting in a surprising reaction that Ruby never thought she would her. Glynda slightly moaned after being hit with her own riding crop.

"So, you're kind of like Yang, huh? I can use this." Ruby realized.

"Please, Ruby. Stop this." Glynda pleaded but Ruby was having none of it, and slapped her breasts with the riding crop again, making pussy juice dribble down her legs.

"One thing I've always wanted to do when I first saw you is play with those magnificent tits of yours." Ruby said, licking her lips.

Within seconds, Ruby had her hands on Glynda's breasts. Merely squeezing them softly at first, eliciting moans from the professor. Ruby smiled at this, and squeezed them harder. making her moan louder. At this point, Ruby hit Glynda's breasts with the riding crop yet again, but this time caused the usually esteemed professor to cum on the floor.

"Look at that." Ruby said, licking some of the pussy juice off the floor with her tongue and forced it into Glynda's mouth. Glynda, at this point was still trying to break free from Ruby's apparent vice-like grip.

Ruby just couldn't resist any longer, and ripped off the professor's top, letting her voluptuous breasts to breathe, but leaving her skirt intact. She immediately started playing with her tits, fondling them surprisingly masterfully, making Glynda moan at Ruby's astonishingly pleasant touch.

"R-R-Ruby...P-Please stop." Glynda stammered, only for her breasts to be slapped with the riding crop, making her cum again. Ruby discovered that like Yang, Glynda seemed to get off and cum with pleasurable pain.

"So you're also a masochist. This will be really fun." Ruby chuckled. Ruby saw that while Glynda was feeling great pain and pleasure during all this, she could see that there was still some resistance left, so she felt it was time to bring out her secret weapon: Her cock. Even though Glynda knew that Ruby was a futa from her first day at Beacon, she thought nothing of it due to Ruby's level of innocence and sense of good. What a mistake that was. For one thing, she didn't expect Ruby to change like this and begin this 'sick' crusade corrupting huntresses. Now, she was seemingly at the mercy of a 15 year old huntress with a 10-inch cock.

For an hour or so, Ruby was tit-fucking Glynda's precious breasts. They felt so soft and tantalizing. Every time Ruby thrust her dick in between them, it made her shiver in moan with intense pleasure. Meanwhile, Glynda was trying her best not to moan, but it was to no avail. When Ruby's dick spurted cum on those tits, Glynda was moaning to no end. Ruby wasted no time in lapping it up with her tongue. Tasting herself was a type of pleasure for Ruby.

Ruby then positioned herself lying down on the floor with her cock high in the air. She then positioned Glynda's pussy right on her meat, making her moan in pleasure. Soon, Ruby started thrusting her cock in Glynda's snatch, causing her to bounce up and down in rhythm to Ruby's thrusts. This made her breasts bounce in perfect sync. Ruby was also still slapping her breasts with the riding crop, making Glynda cum every time her breasts were slapped with it. "Accept me Glynda. Accept your new role." Ruby said with a soothing voice.

Ruby then proceeded to fuck Glynda senseless while playing with her breasts and the riding crop the entire time. Her breasts were bouncing freely in the air while Ruby was slapping them with the riding crop still. Ruby's cock was like a piston, not going down. Even after 20 minutes and cumming four times in Glynda's cunt, it was still going plenty strong. Surprisingly, Glynda still had some resistance left in her after all this, so Ruby used her semblance to speed up the process. This also increased her hands movements with the riding crop and she slapped those breasts with it until they were bleeding a little and red. Ruby had just cum in Glynda's pussy for the sixth time, so she decided to ask the question. "Who am I?" She asked.

"When Glynda turned to face Ruby to respond, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, and she had a silly expression on her face. "You are-are my-my mistress! You are my blessing!" Glynda shouted. 

"Excellent. And what are you?" Ruby asked.

"I am your breeding bitch! Your broodmother, Your cum dumpster!!" Glynda responded. 

"Good girl." Ruby cooed and patted Glynda on the head. For a reward, Ruby fucked Glynda into submission for a seventh time until she was finally spent for the day. Now she not only gained a new member of her harem, but she would also now have more freedom in finding and corrupting more huntresses. Not only that, Glynda would now tell her all kinds of information, such as locations of other huntresses in Beacon, and maybe in all of Vale. Ruby cackled loudly while Glynda just lay there,  shivering from the intense pleasure that her new mistress was more than willing to give her.

 

There you have it. The Voluptuous Professor chapter is finished. It seems that Glynda is a masochist, just like Yang. Writing all the stuff involving Glynda's voluptuous breasts was very fun. I thank Xesw for the kink ideas for this chapter. Xesw was a big help in me writing this chapter, you should thank him for helping me out. Leave your votes foor what chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.

Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Invincible Spartan

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista 

Corrupt the Master Thief

Corrupt the Feisty Pyromancer


	7. Corrupt the Invincible Spartan

After Ruby Rose had corrupted Glynda Goodwitch, she didn't have to worry about people finding out what she was doing. Apparently though, corrupting Glynda took quite a bit out of her. Right now, the sun was just starting to come up now. Ruby started to wake up, feeling that her cock was warmer than normal. She looked round to see her cock was directly in Yang's pussy. Ruby smiled that Yang had actually took an initiative. She had actually been quite impressed with her sister. Ruby was actually thinking about something special to give her. After all, she was the first huntress that Ruby corrupted, therefore, she felt like she deserved something special, although she didn't know what yet.

Soon though, Ruby had woke up fully. She stretched her arms and patted her sister on the head, waking her up. Yang woke up with groggily eyes to the sight of her naked sister, and immediately started making out with her sister. Their tongues were intertwined, fighting for dominance as Ruby held Yang close and tight as she ravaged her mouth. Yang's eyes closed again, immersed in the pleasure of her sister using her, and this time, she had her all to herself and didn't have to worry about those two taking her mistress for themselves. Soon though, Yang came on the bed.

Seconds later, Ruby shoved her cock down Yang's throat. Yang had gotten a lot better at using her lips and mouth as a cum dumpster. Both Ruby and Yang found pleasure in using each other. Moments later, Ruby sprayed cum down her sister's throat and into her stomach. Yang moaned in pleasure with her sister's cum swirling around in her throat and stomach.

Ruby couldn't hold back any longer and shoved her dick in her sister's cunt. Yang had to hold back a moan so as not to wake up Weiss or Blake. Right now, she wanted her mistress' cock all to herself. Ruby was being extraordinarily quiet as well. She also took off her sister's top and bra, exposing her succulent breasts and started sucking on them. She sucked on them with such passion and grace. Ruby then came a copious amount of cum in Yang's womb, but she still didn't want to get anyone pregnant yet. Ruby gently laid Yang back on her bed with a satiated smile.

Now Ruby had decided to corrupt the invincible spartan herself: Pyrrha Nikos. She wanted to take that perfectly tones body and make it her own. Pyrrha Nikos wasn't going to be easy. She had to get Glynda to arrange something. Plus, Ruby knew something she could use perfectly to her advantage: Her huge crush on Jaune Arc. She had noticed that Pyrrha was frustrated with how dense Jaune was. What Ruby had to do was manipulate those feelings, and show her that she will love her. Soon, Weiss and Blake woke up and saw Yang's smile, but were none the wiser right now as they were both still tired and didn't have the energy to figure things out.

* * *

 

Ruby went to Glynda's office to ask her something regarding Pyrrha Nikos. She needed advice on how to corrupt the invincible spartan. She opened the door and went in to talk to Goodwitch.

"Glynda. I need to talk to you." Ruby said.

"What do you need, Mistress Rose?" Glynda asked her new superior.

"I'm looking to corrupt Pyrrha Nikos, but I don't really know how to do that without arousing suspicion." Ruby groaned. "Do you have any ideas?"

Glynda thought about her mistress' question for a few minutes until she came up with an idea. "I have a thought, mistress." Glynda started.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Glynda let out a sinister smile. "I could arrange a private fight between you and Ms. Nikos with no witnesses. That way, you could sway her during the fight with flirtatious words. Then after, you swoop in, play on her mixed emotions, and make her your newest member to your harem." She explained.

"That's a great idea, Glynda." Ruby complimented.

"I'm glad you appreciate it, mistress." Glynda said, bowing her head.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get started." Ruby said giddily as she sped out the room.

Later, Ruby found Pyrrha Nikos in the training room with no one, not even Janue watching her. She was practicing with training drones. Part of Ruby felt bad for Pyrrha. She was wasting her time with someone who was completely oblivious to her acts of affection. This was a perfect chance for Ruby to use her 'Mind Reading' ability to see inside Pyrrha's mind.

Various images of her countless victories came to light, images of her peers praising her while she  plastered a half-hearted smile, images of many individuals avoiding her out of admiration and respect as though she were a goddess amongst mortals. Images of her standing alone and revered from afar, it was obvious at this point that she wanted to be treated as a ‘normal’ person rather than a celebrity. She was placed on such a high pedestal that she resented her combat talents and even regretted how alienated she felt because of her skill. She didn’t want to be seen or admired as a celebrity or goddess at all, she just wanted to be regular huntress and have friends like any normal person.

After she finished seeing inside Pyrrha's mind, she was ready to take action with the spartan. She walked down to the arena and waved to Pyrrha. Pyrrha noticed this and waved back. "Hello, Ruby. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm alright, Pyrrha. How are you today?" Ruby asked back.

"I'm okay, Ruby." Pyrrha answered. "What brings you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to have a friendly match." Ruby suggested.

Pyrrha thought about her friend's suggestion. On one hand, she didn't want to end up hurting Ruby as she was frustrated (Mostly because of Jaune's density) and didn't want her friend to end up hating her. However, on the other hand, it couldn't hurt to have a friendly sparring match with Ruby.

"Alright, Ruby. Let's have a match." Pyrrha said. "On one condition, I want the doors locked. I don't anyone walking in, especially Yang."

"Fair enough." Ruby agreed.

Ruby let a subtle eye winking let Glynda, who was hidden well in the shadows know to lock all the doors so that no one could witness Pyrrha's corruption take place, and as always, Ruby brought the soundproofing device to use after the fight. So Glynda subtly locked all the doors, fulfilling Pyrrha's wish.

"Alright. Let's begin." Pyrrha said.

Ruby nodded and unleashed her scythe-sniper while Pyrrha brought out her sword and shield. Seconds after their weapons were ready, the two friends clashed at each other. Ruby and Pyrrha both ported small smiles as they started their friendly match.

"I must say Pyrrha, you're so graceful when in a fight." Ruby said suddenly.

Ruby's comment made the spartan blush ever so slightly. However, she quickly recomposed herself, and clashed her weapon with Ruby's again. They then suddenly shifted their weapons into their gun modes and started firing at each other. 

"Your hair is so beautiful. I like how it flows in the wind." Ruby continued.

Pyrrha slightly blushed again as she shot at Ruby. She slightly liked being complimented on things other than her battle skills. Ruby was providing Pyrrha with actual flirting which seemed like actual affection.

"Your body is beautiful too. It's not hard to see why people want to be with you all the time." Ruby flirted.

Pyrrha swung at Ruby again while blushing the entire time. "Why thank you Ruby. Your body isn't that bad yourself." She flirted back.

Now it was Ruby's turn to blush. It was all going according to plan. Pyrrha was falling prey to Ruby's subtle flirting. Pyrrha didn't show it, but she was actually smiling internally at the sign of affection towards her. Soon enough, the match ended in a tie with the two friends out of breath, sweating and panting. "Well done Ruby." Pyrrha complimented.

"Aw, thanks." Ruby said back.

"Sorry if I didn't give it my all. I've been frustrated lately." Pyrrha admitted.

"It's okay. I held back myself. However, why are you frustrated?" Ruby asked fake-concerned.

"Why don't we sit down so I can explain fully." Pyrrha suggested.

"Sure." Ruby replied.

Ruby and Pyrrha sat down on the edge of the arena where Pyrrha could explain why she was frustrated today. "Ok. So why are you frustrated?" Ruby asked. "What has you irritated?"

"It's Jaune." Pyrrha started. "I'm fed up with how fucking dense he is. For the longest time, I've done obvious acts of affection towards him, yet he constantly tries to go for that high-maintenance prissy bitch Weiss. He knows that every time he tries, he's gonna be shot down, but he keeps trying and never looks towards me, his partner who obviously has feelings for him." She finished, frustrated and panting.

"I see. Jaune is pretty dense, isn't he." Ruby asked rhetorically.

Pyrrha cracked a small smile. "Yeah. I'm giving up on trying to win Jaune's affection." She sighed.

"Oh, don't worry Pyrrha. I'm sure there's someone out there who shares your affection." Ruby said.

"Really? Who?" Pyrrha asked curious.

Suddenly, Ruby locked lips with Pyrrha whilst activating the soundproofing device to moderate setting so that no one could hear them. Pyrrha was surprised at first that her friend (not her crush) was kissing her, but at that moment, she no longer cared. She was just happy that someone was returning her affection. They stayed lip-locking for a few minutes until they decided to go at it all the way.

Within minutes, Ruby had her cock deep in Pyrrha's pussy in the cowgirl position with the spartan on top. Needless to say, the spartan was screaming in pleasure. She actually wanted to be naughty like this, and Ruby was fulfilling her heart's desire. In her mind, she was cheering as she was fucked by her friend's 10-inch hunk of meat. 

They switched positions quite often from cowgirl to missionary, ending with doggy-style, which seemed to be Pyrrha's favorite. Her C-cup breasts were bouncing freely in the air as she was pounded from behind. She was screaming and moaning like a wild animal. "Oh, mistress! Oh yes, mistress!" She shouted in glee. Pyrrha seemed to enjoy being fucked. If Ruby didn't know any better, she would have guessed that Pyrrha actually wanted to be corrupted and added to her harem. This pleased Ruby a lot, so she went deeper into Pyrrha's cunt and fucked her harder. Pretty soon, her newest servant was at her limit.

"Mistress, I'm-I'm cumming!!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Let's cum together!" Ruby shouted back.

Cum together they did. When Ruby's cock finally erupted within Pyrrha's pussy, releasing a massive gallon of sperm, Pyrrha came as well, releasing her pussy juices all over her new mistress' cock. When they finished with their sexual high, Pyrrha took it upon herself to clean her mistress' cock. Ruby was extremely proud of herself, seeing the once invincible spartan Pyrrha Nikos now on her knees cleaning her cock.

 

Sorry this chapter took so long to update and actually post. I had to deal with something I don't want to talk about, but there you go. The Invincible Spartan has been reduced to a simple-minded fuck-toy. This chapter wasn't as fun to write as some of the others, but at least it wasn't a low point. I thank Pearl_Darkness for the kink idea for this chapter. Please leave votes for what chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.

Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista 

Corrupt the Master Thief

Corrupt the Feisty Pyromancer

**Enter Vale Arc**


	8. Corrupt the Shocking Valkyrie

It was late at night. Ruby Rose was just having Blake, who was stark naked, keep her cock warm in her marvelous Bellabooty. After corrupting Pyrrha, Ruby ordered that while her harem and herself were in her dorm, everyone was to be naked at all times. She was thinking and dreaming about how well she was building her kingdom of servants and fucktoys. Her harem already had specific roles.

Her thoughts first went to her sister. Yang was perfect for tit-fucking, blowjobs, and a great cum-dumpster. Since she was also a masochist, she heavily enjoyed rough sex. Ruby then thought about when she first corrupted that Blonde Bombshell. She would suck on those breasts so much, literally sucking milk out of them like a newborn baby. Apparently, Ruby's new abilities affected Yang's breasts mostly as well as her mouth. It made Yang exceptional at sucking her cock. She also loved getting her pussy filled up with her mistress' essence. Yang had done so well recently that Ruby was contemplating giving her first servant a reward or two.

Her mind then drifted to her cat faunus pet. Blake Belladonna was perfect as well, but for a different reason entirely: Her precious Bellabooty. Blake's ass was perfect for hot-dogging, rough anal, ass play, and she loved getting jizz all over her. Another thing was that every time she was spanked, Blake would scream and mewl in intense pleasure. Blake had been doing extremely well too, but still not as much as Yang, but she was pretty fucking close. She had become a perfect fuckpet. Ruby would fuck Blake's Bellabooty like there's no tomorrow.

Then it was the used to be high-maintenance prissy bitch: Weiss Schnee. Weiss's body may not be built for fucking like Blake or Yang, but Weiss made up for it in determination to please her mistress, and her slightly better endurance. It was extrordinary how many vibrators she would take in her asshole just to please her mistress. Plus, she would be able to use her knowledge of Atlas later on.

The fourth person her mind went to was the Voluptuous Professor herself: Glynda Goodbitch. Admittedly, Ruby was a little nervous when Glynda called her to her office, but then she corrupted her, and things have been better. She not only had a servant who's breasts were bigger than Yang's, but with Glynda on her side, she no longer had to worry about being found out by other people. She would even be useful in corrupting other huntresses sometimes.

Then, the last person and the newest addition to her harem was none other than the Invincible Spartan: Pyrrha Nikos. Her toned body was perfect for casual fucking all around. Sure, her tits weren't as big as Yang's, and her ass wasn't as bubbly as as Blake's, but Pyrrha's always dripping cunt was always tight and ready to service her mistress' cock. Pyrrha actually couldn't have been happier. Ruby had actually given her a new purpose in life: To be a loyal cock-sleeve to her mistress.

Ruby felt incredibly proud of herself. She actually succeeded in corrupting the invincible spartan Pyrrha Nikos into her newest fucktoy. However, shortly after corrupting Pyrrha, she started to feel strange. Her skin, including her cock turned white with black veins, black Grimm tentacles sprouted from her back, her eyes went red while her semen turned black, claws protruded from her fingers and toes, and she grew Beowolf fur on her arms and her cock. Ruby admired herself for a few minutes before the strange new form disappeared and she was back to her human form.

Instead of taking minutes to decide who to corrupt next, her mind instantly settled on one girl right now: Nora Valkyrie. Fortunately, she already knew a certain weakness that the toned, busty hammer-wielder had: food. She would use that weakness to her greatest advantage. She suddenly got a sinister idea. She sped into the storage closet that was recently put in and brought out five tall cylinder containers. She then started stroking her cock vigorously.  It had actually been a couple of days since she corrupted Pyrrha Nikos. Since she planned on corrupting Nora next , she boosted her seminal production specifically for Nora. Not only did she manage to fuck her new pets silly, but she also managed to still be totally erect after. The new abilities that Salem gave her had definitely done their work. A few minutes later, Ruby's cock erupted sending gallons of her jizz into the containers, filling them up to the brim. She then got to work with her cum and food. this was all part of her plan to make the Shocking Valkyrie hers. She then sped off to the cafeteria where she would put her 'secret ingredient' into the food items that Nora ate every day.

 **"It seems that you already have a plan to corrupt this shocking valkyrie, my little Lust Reaper."**  Salem stated.

"I do, Mistress Salem. It's elaborate and involves sweet food." Ruby explained.

 **"Interesting. Well, good luck with corrupting her."** Salem said.

"Thank you, mistress." Ruby said. "However, I must ask, what was that form a few minutes ago?"

 **"That was your Grimm Form. It will be useful in your destiny, and in corrupting more huntresses."** Salem explained.

"Oh, I see. Thank you for this gift." Ruby moaned.

 **"You're very welcome, my lust reaper. Now continue with your destiny."** Salem finished.

"Yes, mistress." Ruby finished.

The next day, everything was ready. The food that Nora took was exactly as Ruby predicted. What partly shocked Ruby was that Nora was sitting alone. Sure, that was partly because of her, but the male members of her team were nowhere to be found. Ruby decided to sit with the bubbling hammer-wielder.

"Hey, Nora." Ruby greeted with a wave as she sat down.

"Heya, Ruby!" Nora greeted back.

"What's up?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing much, Ruby." Nora said.

"Where are Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

Nora's mood faltered a little. "Jaune and Ren are on missions left and right now, and I saw Pyrrha hanging with your team more, so that leaves me all alone here." She groaned.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Ruby said. "Here. Try this. It has something special."

Ruby passed Nora a cookie with some strange white, icing-like substance on the top. Nora looked at it for a minute before shrugging and eating the cookie wholesale. It took a minute before Nora smiled at the taste the strange substance gave off. Her face started to beam in appreciation for the 'sauce's' deliciousness.

"This sauce is pretty tasty, Ruby!" Nora said happily.

"Thanks, Nora." Ruby said. "I made it myself."

"What's your secret?" Nora asked, curious.

"Ah, ah, ah. My secret." Ruby said playfully.

"Aw, come on! I won't tell anyone!" Nora pouted.

"No, Nora. That's for me to know and for you to not find out." Ruby said still playfully.

"Aww..." Nora groaned.

"Don't worry, Nora. I'll give you more stuff with my special sauce." Ruby said.

Nora's face immediately beamed at what Ruby said. "I can't wait!" She cheered as she left the cafeteria. As soon as she was certain Nora wouldn't see or hear her, Ruby let out a sinister chuckle and a malevolent smile. "Oh, I can't wait either, my future servant..."

The next day, Nora woke up alone again which made her sad, but once she turned her head, she saw a small stack of pancakes with the same white 'sauce' as the cookie Ruby gave her yesterday. She instantly sped to the stack and ate it all in one sitting. Little did she know that the 'sauce' was dulling the senses in her brain. However, all Nora wanted was the food strangely laid out in front of her.

During the day, Nora went out for training in the forest. Killing some Grimm always seemed to cheer her up. When she got back however, she saw a big cake coated in the special 'sauce' as well as a lot of it being on the inside of the cake. She couldn't resist her sweet tooth, and ate the whole cake along with the 'sauce'. Little by little, Nora's inhibitions and reaction senses were being washed away and being replaced with lust and a need for the 'sauce'.

This same process went on for the rest of the week, with Ruby and her harem preparing the food before the morning, herself and her harem spreading their mistress' cum in/on the food, and setting it in Nora's dorm before she wakes Ruby couldn't see any progress, but it was definitely working. Nora Valkyrie was being corrupted into her newest plaything, but it was happening a little faster than expected. Ruby then realized that it was because of her being alone in her dorm so many times. Apparently, she needed people with her in order to truly feel happy. That was a weakness that Ruby unknowingly exploited to the maximum.

Later, one night with Nora, she woke up suddenly saying one thing. "I-I-I want more..."

 The end of the week was finally here. It was time to see whether the corruption process with Nora had actually worked, or if she still had some resistance left to be erased. She needed Nora to be willing to let Ruby fuck her and give her the special 'sauce'. Ruby walked over to team JNPR's dorm, and went in to see Nora standing there with a blank face.

"Nora?" Ruby asked.

Suddenly, Nora ran up to Ruby, kneeled down, and started bowing her head. "I'm yours, mistress! Please give me your sauce. mistress! I want it so fucking bad!" She screamed. Again, luckily Ruby brought with and activated the soundproofing device before Nora ran up to her.

Ruby smiled at Nora's willingness to be fucked. Nora's corruption was a success. Now it was time for the valkyrie to be rewarded with the main course. "If you want my sauce, then open your mouth." Ruby commanded. 

Nora immediately obeyed Ruby's command and opened her mouth as far as it would open. With that, Ruby plunged her dick straight into her newest servant's waiting mouth. Ruby then started bucking her hips back and forth while Nora was bobbing her head with the same motion. Surprisingly, Nora was good at using her mouth. Ruby moaned in pleasure. For some reason, she felt a little more pleasure from Nora sucking her cock than Glynda or Blake. Within seconds, Ruby felt great pressure in her cock. "Nora! I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted. Nora suddenly stopped sucking Ruby's cock. "Please give it to me, mistress! I want it all!" Nora screamed. "Alright! Here it comes!" Ruby shouted. Then, Ruby's cock erupted, releasing a hefty amount of cum onto Nora's body and into her mouth. Nora happily lapped up all the cum she could into her mouth. "You've been very good Nora. Here's your treat." Ruby said as her cock became erect again. Nora was then bent down on all fours and Ruby thrust her dick into her newest servant's awaiting pussy.  Seconds later, Nora was being plowed from behind, all the while having a silly smile plastered on her face. They switched into multiple positions for two hours until they both reached their limits. "Mistress, I'm-I'm cumming!" Nora shrieked. " "So am I!" Ruby screamed. Ruby's cock spurted cum into Nora's waiting cunt, making Nora reach her climax, squirting her juices all over the floor and her new mistress. Afterwards, Ruby left Nora a smiling pile of sweat, smelling of sex and cum all over her body. She felt it was time to reward her first servant with a gift.

* * *

 

When Ruby got back to her dorm, she saw that it was only Yang in the room, which was perfect. She put down and activated the soundproofing device. "Yang." Ruby said.

"What is it, mistress?" Yang asked.

"You've been such a good servant lately that I've decided to give you a gift." Ruby explained.

Yang's eyes beamed with happiness. "Thank you so much, mistress!!" Yang screamed happily while spinning around. Then, Ruby transformed into her Grimm form,  knocked Yang down into a sitting position, and had her tentacles fuck all her holes. Yang was happily sucking on the tentacle in her mouth while the other tentacles fucked her pussy and asshole. At first, the fucking was slow, but then it progressed faster and faster until the tentacles reached their limit and squirted black cum into Yang.

Within seconds, Yang started to transform. Her skin turned white with black veins, her eyes turned red. However, instead of fur, scales formed on not only her arms, but her entire body. The only place the scales didn't fully form is her face. Her crotch started to burn like hell for minutes until a nice, 10-inch grimm cock was there along with her pussy. Fangs grew in her mouth, her tongue became forked, her legs became a tail, and similar tentacles sprouted. Yang had been given the gifts of a cock and a grimm form, just like her mistress. With that, Ruby's 10-inch hunk of meat grew into a 12-inch cock. Yang screamed in pleasure as her new body made her feel intense pleasure as her new cock erupted, black cum spurting in geysers. Some of the black jizz touched parts of her hair, and turned it purple. Her hair was still blonde, but now it had purple streaks. Seeing Yang's cock erupt made Ruby cum intensely as well, black cum spewing from it, splattering on the walls. Soon, both were panting from the pleasure.

"Thank you, mistress." Yang said bowing her head.

"You're very welcome, Yang. Don't tell anyone though." Ruby said playfully.

"Yes, mistress." Yang obeyed.

 

Hello, everyone. Sorry that I took so long to get a new chapter up. I took a little break to work on other fanfictions, but I'm back with the Shocking Valkyrie chapter. I thank Xesw for the food play kink for Nora's chapter. It actually fits perfectly because Nora kind of has an uncontrollable sweet tooth. Also you see that Ruby has a grimm-esque form. I also added in Ruby giving Yang a gift. Now Yang has a Grimm form and a futa. I think this is one of the most fun chapters I've written so far. Please leave votes for what chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista

Corrupt the Master Thief

Corrupt the Feisty Pyromancer

**Vale Arc**

Corrupt the Club Twins


	9. Corrupt the Master Thief

Ruby was currently having Yang mouth-fuck her newest servant Nora Valkyrie so that she would crave their Grimm cum forever. Nora was happily accepting the mouth-fucking from the Grimm cock, for she had quickly become quite a happy, obedient cum dumpster in such short time. Nora, for some reason made Ruby cum within seconds every time. Despite that, it pleased Ruby as her cock erupted for a third time in the Shocking Valkyrie's mouth and into her stomach. Ruby then pushed Nora onto her back on the floor, seeing as she passed out from pure pleasure. She then proceeded to make out with Yang intensely, causing them both to transform into their Grimm forms to make the pleasure increase even more. In their Grimm forms, Yang and Ruby's tongues changed and also became longer, making it more pleasurable when they intertwined, but Yang always gave her mistress dominance. Yang loved her mistress playing with her in her Grimm form.

While they were making out, Yang thought about when her mistress first changed her into a Grimm hybrid. When her mistress first changed her, Yang felt the greatest pleasure in her entire life so far. She'd never felt this kind of pleasure and power ever before. Her old life was miserable and boring. This new life was exhilarating and filled with pleasure. Yang now firmly believed that her mistress would bring peace and she would do whatever she could to help her mistress achieve her ultimate destiny. Their make out session led to their tentacles sprouting out and turning the simple make out session into full, blown-out sex on the bed, with Ruby on top of Yang. Their tentacles and cocks were fucking each other's holes intensely. A couple tentacles were also fucking each other's mouths, squirting their marvelous black cum into each other's stomachs.

After they finished, they were both panting and sweating profusely from the sex in their Grimm forms, they reverted back to their human forms, stark naked just as Blake walked into the room. After she stripped down naked when coming into the room, Blake immediately pouted when she saw her mistress had fun with another servant.

"Oh don't be like that, Blake." Ruby said playfully, breaking the smile.

Blake still kept pouting. "Oh, come here, my pet." Ruby said smiling.

"Yes mistress!" Blake said her smile returning instantly, walking up to her master.

"Kneel." Ruby commanded. Blake obeyed and got onto her knees, awaiting her mistress to play with her.

Ruby whipped her cock out, making Blake's eyes widen in surprise that it grew. "Why, mistress! Your magnificent dick has grown!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm happy it has." Ruby admired.

She then plunged her new 12-inch cock into Blake's mouth. Blake started bobbing her head back and forth to match her mistress' cock's movements. Her pussy started to instantly feel stimulated to the max in seconds. Her eyes went completely closed, and started to finger herself while being mouth fucked. Ruby suddenly gave a low-key moan, cumming lots of semen into Blake's stomach, inflating it. When Ruby pulled her cock out of her pet's mouth, Blake accidentally started slightly regurgitating some of her mistress' cum onto the floor. Ruby thought she should punish her pet for that, but instead she grabbed Blake, turned her around, and plunged her cock deep inside the pussy of her bellabooty. Then, she fucked her pet's incredibly sexy ass hard. Blake loved it when her mistress plowed her pussy and asshole hard. Her mistress' cock went in deep, back and forth, stretching out her pussy for her mistress. Ruby let out another low-key moan and came white semen in her pussy. After two minutes, Ruby was still cumming in Blake's pussy. Then, she suddenly pulled her cock out, and sprayed her cum all over Blake's naked body. Once Ruby finally ceased cumming, and saw that Blake was barely recognizable as she was completely covered in her essence, which was dripping to the floor from all over her beautiful, curvy body.

After that, Ruby sat down on her bed, thinking about who she wanted to corrupt next. However, she was till horny as fuck, but saw that Yang had finally gotten up. Ruby decided not to fuck Yang however. "Yang." She said.

Yang immediately turned to her mistress. "What is your wish, mistress?" Yang asked, anxious to fulfill her mistress' bidding.

"Get Goodbitch in here. I want to use her tits and plow her ass." Ruby commanded.

Yang became sad at her mistress mentioning the voluptuous professor. "At once, mistress." She said.

Before she left however, Ruby stopped her to say something else. "Don't be down Yang. I'll let you fuck her with me." She said, making Yang beam with happiness.

"Thank you, mistress!" Yang cheered.

"Also, you and I will fuck her in our Grimm forms." Ruby said seductively, licking Yang's lips with her tongue which made Yang shudder with pleasure.

"I can't wait, mistress! I'll go get Goodbitch right away, mistress!" Yang shouted before she left the room to Glynda's office. Ruby's lips formed a smile.

* * *

 

In another dorm room in Beacon, the woman known as Cinder Fall was a little confused that some of her targets for her plan were acting differently than normal. Seeing as her subordinate Emerald was in the room, she called her over.

"What's bothering you, Cinder?" Emerald asked.

"I've recently seen that some of our targets are acting somewhat far from normal." Cinder explained.

"Really?" Emerald asked, now curious.

"Yes." Cinder answered. "One of them, Pyrrha Nikos, has rarely been seen with her own team, and rather spending time with another target, Ruby Rose of team RWBY."

"I see." Emerald acknowledged. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to look around, investigate, find out all that you can, and then report to me your findings." Cinder ordered.

"Yes, Cinder." Emerald obeyed, and left the room to fulfill Cinder's order.

Cinder let out a frustrated groan. Her elaborate plan was going all kinds of wrong. She decided to contact her master Salem.

 **"What is it, Cinder?"** Salem asked.

"My plan is going wrong." Cinder responded.

 **"How so?"** Salem asked, faking not knowing anything.

"My targets are acting differently." Cinder complained.

 **"Please explain your claim to me."** Salem said, quickly getting irritated.

"Some targets are spending less time training and more time doing who knows what." Cinder said, continuing to complain.

Salem was irritated at her 'successful' subordinate complaining. **"I'm getting tired of your complaining, Cinder. If there is a problem, find a solution and fix it!"** She ordered sternly.

Cinder flinched a bit at Salem's sudden sternness. "Yes, Salem." Cinder said. She then left the dorm room and out of telepathic range, leaving Salem with her thoughts.

 **"I am tired of Cinder's constant complaining. Besides, now that I have the Lust Reaper, and she's actually being successful in working to achieve her destiny, Cinder is no longer needed in my plans, as she's been doing nothing but bitch and complain."** Salem said to herself.

* * *

 

Emerald was currently sneaking down the hallway, using her illusion semblance to make it so like she wasn't there at all. She was determined to follow Cinder's orders, but so far she was finding nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise coming from team RWBY's dorm, so she decided to investigate and find out what was going on.

Minutes later, she was at team RWBY's dorm. She could hear a strange sound coming from inside. She was now initially curious at what was going on. Taking a risk, she slowly opened the door slightly, but wide enough so that she could see what was going on that would make noise like what she was hearing.

What she saw in the room however, made her eyes widen in surprise. She saw the cat faunus Blake lying on one of the four beds, completely covered in a white substance, Glynda Goodwitch on all fours, stark naked, and two humanoid, bipedal,female Grimm that looked like humans fucking the voluptuous professor like there was no tomorrow. From what Emerald could see, one of the humanoid Grimm had something inside Glynda's mouth while the other had something similar inside her ass. Emerald could see Glynda's huge tits were bouncing back and forth at a moderate motion. Emerald knew what she was seeing is wrong, yet something inside her didn't want her to stop watching. Then the two monsters came inside Glynda, and it looked like she had gone unconscious. 

Outside the door, Emerald was still watching the events transpiring in the dorm room. "Are those two Ruby and Yang?" She asked herself quietly. She wanted to leave and report what was going on to Cinder, but another part of her didn't want her to leave. Suddenly, she started smelling something strange coming from the room. The semen in and on Glynda had a strange but strong scent emanating from it. The scent made Emerald's eyes go a little lidded. Subconsciously, she put her hand into her pants, and started fingering herself. She made sure not to make any noise, but her fingering gradually grew more intense, and all the while, Emerald was becoming more and more horny. After a few minutes of fingering herself, Emerald came, her pussy juices going down her legs.

Quickly, Emerald regained her senses, and saw what she had done to herself. She instantly became disgusted at the sight of her pussy juices on her fingers. "I have to tell Cinder about this." Emerald said to herself quietly.

Emerald prepared to sneak back to her own dorm, but suddenly she was caught by a shadow which turned out to be none other than Blake Belladonna. "Why are you spying on my mistress?" She asked Emerald with a glare in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Emerald asked confused.

Blake took Emerald into the dorm where Ruby and Yang were still in their Grimm forms. They saw Blake with Emerald, whom they didn't know very well. Ruby saw that the soundproofing device was still on, so she internally sighed in relief. "Emerald?" Ruby asked.

Emerald's eyes widened in surprise and horror. "R-Ruby? What happened to you?" She asked scared.

Ruby and Yang then changed back to their human forms. "Why were you spying on us?" Ruby asked sternly.

Emerald was slightly taken aback by the tone in Ruby's voice. "What's going on?" She asked.

"You will answer my mistress!" Yang shouted with equal sternness.

"I don't have to answer or tell you anything!" Emerald shouted back.

Ruby was having none of it, and slapped Emerald in the face, which made Emerald pissed off. "How dare you!!" She shouted.

"How dare me? How fucking dare you, you bitch!!" Ruby shouted, making Emerald widen her eyes upon hearing Ruby curse and swear. "You have the fucking nerve to spy on me and Yang while we have our fun!"

"What did you do to Professor Goodwitch?!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Oh, we just had some fun with the Goodbitch." Ruby said playfully pointing to the now passed out professor who had white cum leaking from her pussy and mouth. "Now time to have some fun with you."

Emerald's eyes shot fully open with horror. She had to escape, but how could she? Ruby signaled to Yang to lock the door, which Yang obeyed.

"Blake, since you caught Emerald, you can help me and Yang corrupt my soon to be newest servant." Ruby said which made Blake beam with happiness. "Thank you so much, mistress! I only live to serve you, mistress!" She exclaimed.

The three immediately got to work, with Blake starting to finger Emerald's pussy, Yang plunging her 10 inch cock into her asshole, and Ruby shoved her 12 inch dick into the thief's mouth. Emerald tried to spit the dick out, but Ruby noticed and grabbed her light green hair and pulling her head closer, pushing her cock further down her throat. This made Emerald start to choke on the massive piece of meat. Of course, Ruby did notice that Emerald was choking and was starting to pass out. With Yang fucking her asshole which was making her head forcefully bob back and forth, and Blake fingering her pussy which was making her fidget and move in growing pleasure and attempts to get away, Ruby moaned and came in Emerald's mouth, forcing her essence down her throat, and into her stomach.

Ruby then pulled her cock out of Emerald's mouth while Yang and Blake stopped what they were doing as well. Emerald immediately started coughing and spitting out Ruby's cum, conveying that she still had some resistance left. Blake saw this and grabbed Emerald by the hair and glared at her. "How dare you reject mistress' gift!" She shouted.

"Blake, stop! It's okay." Ruby suddenly said, making Blake back down. With that, Ruby cupped Emerald's face "This only means we can have more fun with her."

Soon, Emerald was stripped of her clothing, and being held in the same position as before with Yang and Blake in the back, and with Ruby in the front once again mouth-fucking the thief. They were fucking and fingering her rough and fast for the past three hours. They were determined to break Emerald, make her the newest member of Ruby's harem kingdom, and get whatever information she has out of her. Like when she first corrupted Blake and Weiss, Ruby was breaking Emerald down, and she was still having fun doing it.

 _ **"Poor, poor Emerald. Look at you, enjoying what's being done to you."**  _Emerald's perverted side said.

 _"No! I don't enjoy this!"_ Emerald shouted in defiance.

_**"Oh, yes you are. You enjoy being dominated like this."** _

_"No I don't!"_

_**"Then why do you want to cum to your heart's content?"** _

_"You're wrong! I don't want to submit to this disgusting act!"_

_"You hate being around Cinder and being constantly berated! You want to be apart of Ruby's family."  
  
_ _"I-I-I..."_

**_"Am I right?"_ **

_"Yes. You are right. I want to belong with Ruby's family. I want to be with...with mistress..."_

Ruby came in Emerald's throat for the second time, making Emerald scream with her eyes becoming lidded, and Ruby pulled her cock out again. She asked the same question she asks to all her servants. "Who. Am. I?" She asked the dark-skinned girl.

"Y-Y-Y-You are-are my mistress." Emerald answered submitting to Ruby's will.

"Very good." Ruby chuckled. She then picked Emerald up, put her on the bed, and let her properly breathe for a few minutes before Ruby started slamming her with questions. "Now, why were you spying on me and Yang?" She asked.

"I was ordered to investigate what was going on." Emerald answered, making Ruby pleased that Emerald was broken enough that she was answering the questions.

"Who ordered you to spy on us?" Ruby asked.

"My former master, Cinder, mistress." Emerald responded.

"Who is this Cinder?" 

"She's my former master who not only thinks she's better than everyone else, but she also has a terrible plan that will thwart your destiny, mistress."

"Well, we can't have that. We'll deal with her when the time comes."

"Yes, mistress."

Ruby then shoved her tongue into Emerald's mouth, proceeding into a make out session with her newest servant. Ruby would deal with Cinder when the time comes.

 

**The Lust Reaper:**

**Ruby Rose**

**\- Queen of the growing harem kingdom. Seductive, manipulative, lusted and loved.**

**-Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Super speed**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to transform others into Grimm hybrids**

 

**The Blonde Bombshell:**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**-Right-hand servant of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves her mistress.**

**-King Taijitu Grimm hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Very high endurance**

**-Arousing scent**

 

Hey everyone. Here is the Master Thief chapter. Now, Emerald Sustrai has been successfully corrupted into the newest member of Ruby's harem. I thank THB4 for the ideas for Emerald's corruption and giving me some ideas for Grimm Yang's abilities. Now Ruby's servants know not to piss their mistress off because Ruby can be a bitch when she needs to. I also wanted to have fun with Blake in this chapter. Please leave votes for what chapter you want to see next as well as any kink ideas in the comments. Also, leave ability ideas for Grimm Yang and/or Ruby in the comments as well. Also, if anyone has any other ideas for chapters in the Beacon Arc, leave those ideas in the comments as well. I will listen to your ideas.

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista

Corrupt the Feisty Pyromancer

Corrupt the Club Twins

Corrupt the Ice Cream Girl


	10. Fun With the Harem #1

Ruby was pondering about what her newest servant Emerald had told her while Weiss was sucking her mistress off. What Emerald had told her about Cinder was very important to Ruby. With that, Ruby sent Emerald out to her former dorm room to grab Cinder. Soon, she would have another servant to her harem. Yang was extremely steamed when Emerald said that Cinder declared herself queen. As far as Yang was concerned, there was only one queen: Her mistress, Ruby Rose. Ruby had learned to focus on other activities and thoughts while feeling extreme pleasure from any of her servants. A minute later, Ruby came her essence in the Snow White Princess's mouth. Weiss delightfully gulped down her mistress' delicious load down her throat. Suddenly, Yang came up from behind and plunged her cock in Weiss's pussy. Then, she started to plow her pussy hard. While this was going on, Nora suddenly came up to Ruby.

"Mistress. Can you please play with me?" She asked.

Ruby looked at the Shocking Valkyrie for a minute before smiling and saying "Come here, Nora."

Nora went to her mistress' side where Ruby could suck on her tits and pussy. Nora moaned the second she felt Ruby's mouth on her tits. Ruby's tongue was licking Nora's nipples lovingly, making Nora shudder in nothing but pleasure. Ruby took the Shocking Valkyrie's right hand, and brought it down to her cock. With that, Nora started to stroke her mistress' marvelous dick. Ruby then grabbed Nora's head, brought her mouth to her cock, and ordered her to suck on it. Nora complied, for she wanted her mistress' delicious cum. Again, Nora made Ruby cum a hefty amount in seconds. Nora milked Ruby's cock for her cum, making her stomach inflate a little. All the while, Yang was pumping semen into Weiss's pussy, mouth, and asshole.

After Weiss and Nora were passed out, Ruby and Yang put them on Blake's bed, and wrapped them up in a strange black, white, and red blanket. When they put the blanket on Weiss and Nora, it actually started to grow and cover them both. Turns out the blanket was actually a strange cocoon made entirely of grimm cum that was left to harden so that it wouldn't transform them, but it wouldn't allow them to see Ruby and Yang in their grimm forms and allow the two servants to play with each other in complete 'privacy'.

"Why did you do that, mistress?" Yang asked.

"Because I want to prepare a surprise for Blake." Ruby explained.

Yang decided not to ask her mistress more questions. Besides, she had a couple ideas of what Ruby wanted to do with the Bellabooty Kitten. She saw her mistress sport a devious smile.

"What're you thinking, mistress?"

"I was thinking, we still have some time before the rest of the harem comes back."

"What do you mean?"

"I psychically told the rest of my harem to be in Glynda's office for a bit, and to not come back here until I tell them. So until I say so, we can have some pleasurable fun."

"I would love that, mistress."

With that, Ruby and Yang transformed into their Grimm forms and took their 'fun' to the next level yet again. Yang was sucking on Ruby's cock while Ruby was sucking on one of Yang's tentacles. This went on for a few minutes until they reached their limit and squirted black cum into each other, giving them intense orgasms. Soon, Ruby was fondling Yang's breasts while Yang was fucking her mistress' dripping wet pussy. Their lips suddenly connected while they were fucking. Yang loved her mistress' touch. For it felt like heaven times five. Yang morphed her legs into a tail and wrapped herself around her mistress' body, hoisting her off the ground. Ruby actually found pleasure from this, and summoned her tentacles again. Yang wrapped her forked tongue around Ruby's cock, and started jerking it hard. Ruby came in seconds due to Yang's skillful tongue, squirting black grimm cum all over the Blonde Bombshell's body. Ruby had her tentacles fuck all of Yang's holes fast and hard while Yang rammed her cock back into Ruby's pussy. They went on like this until suddenly, they both came again in mid-air, grimm cum spewing everywhere in the room, covering every surface.

One minute later, they were sweating and panting like fuck. They really went to try and use all of their grimm form abilities while fucking each other. They both had satiated smiles for their primal, sexual desires. Then they heard footsteps and reverted back to their human forms. Soon, Emerald came into the door.

"Ah Emerald." Ruby said instantly regaining her composure. "Were you able to get Cinder?"

Emerald looked down at her feet in shame. "No I unfortunately didn't, mistress. When I got there, I heard nothing. I just assumed she was asleep. However, when I went in, there was no one there." She explained.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock. "She actually left Beacon?"

Emerald nodded. "Yes, mistress."

Hearing this angered Yang. "How dare that bitch call herself mistress and then just leave!" She shouted and her eyes turned red. "I want to fuck that bitch into submission!"

Ruby put her hand on Yang's shoulder which seemed to calm her down. "Don't worry Yang. We'll get her eventually, and then when I'm done with her, you can fuck her all you want." She promised.

"Thank you, mistress." Yang said smiling.

"In the meantime, let's go to Glynda's office. Time to have some fun." Ruby said seductively.

"Yes, mistress." Yang and Emerald said at the same time as they left for Glynda Goodbitch's office. Ruby ripped the grimm cocoon off of Weiss and Nora, and told them to come with her to Glynda's office.

* * *

 Later, when everyone was at Glynda's office, the Lust Reaper and her harem got down to satisfying their mistress. Ruby would have so much fun playing with all of her servants. Of course, she activated the soundproofing device.

Ruby moved to Emerald first while everyone else played with each other. She wasn't able to have much fun with her newest servant, so she decided that she was going to change that tonight. Ruby started by deeply kissing Emerald on the lips. Emerald immediately reciprocated the kiss with great, pent-up passion. Emerald noticed her mistress' throbbing erection, moved herself down to it's level, and proceeded to suck on it. Ruby moaned loudly as Emerald bobbed her head back and forth. Emerald continued to bob her head until Ruby came in her mouth. Emerald's eyes closed in pleasure. Next, Ruby plopped Emerald on Glynda's desk, plunged her cock in her asshole, and started fucking her rough. For minutes, Ruby plowed Emerald in multiple positions and came an equal amount of times, inside and outside. Pretty soon, she was being plowed for the sixth time, and she was loving it. "Mistress, I'm cumming again!" She shouted in pure pleasure. "Fuck, I'm gonna fill you up, Emerald!" Ruby shrieked. "Please fill me up, mistress!" Emerald shouted. Ruby did just that and came lots in Emerald's pussy, and came all over the Master Thief's body. Pretty soon, Emerald was covered from head to toe in jizz, all with a smile.

Using her speed, she moved to Pyrrha next. She wasted no time in putting her dick in the Invincible Spartan's dripping cunt. Pyrrha had learned to scream in pleasure whenever her mistress' cock entered her, whether she was ready for it or not. Like when she was first changed into a happy fucktoy for her mistress, Pyrrha screamed and moaned loudly like a starved animal. It took a few minutes before Ruby came all over Pyrrha, marking her, just like she marked Emerald. She then called Yang over to fuck Pyrrha for her. Yang was delighted to obey her mistress, especially if she was allowed to fuck someone else. Yang wasted no time in shoving her cock in Pyrrha's waiting mouth. Pyrrha sucked on it like it was a delicacy. What Yang really wanted to do was take this spartan's holes and use all of them in multiple ways. Ruby gave her permission, and Yang was free to fuck all of Pyrrha's holes.

While that was going on, Ruby spanked Weiss's ass, causing Weiss to moan. Ruby then pulled Weiss into a sensual kiss, which Weiss loved. Soon, Weiss was being fucked rough which she also loved. Weiss loved to be used roughly by her mistress. Soon, Ruby was fucking Weiss while standing up. Weiss had a silly smile, and had her tongue hanging out, causing her to breathe heavy. Soon, Ruby performed a final thrust, cumming a couple gallons of cum into Weiss' womb, which is exactly what the Snow White Princess wanted tonight, making her moan in ecstasy. Two minutes later, Weiss was also covered in her mistress' essence.

However, Immediately, Nora pounced on her mistress the minute she was done with Weiss, and plopped herself on Ruby's cock. Ruby couldn't hold back cumming and her cock erupted immediately in Nora's cunt. Its almost as if Nora had a certain appeal to her body like what Yang and Blake had. Nora then started bouncing on her mistress' cock, her plentiful tits bouncing freely in the air. Ruby pulled Nora down to her face while they were still connected and kissed passionately. Nora felt nothing but pleasure as her mistress dominated her mouth with her skillful tongue. Ruby came several times in Nora and finally, she came all over Nora, covering her completely.

Next was the Voluptuous Professor. Ruby instantly started tit-fucking Glynda. Glynda salivated all over her mistress' cock to make sure it felt as good as possible. Ruby fucked Glynda into submission for a half-hour. For she was especially fun to play with. Not only was she experienced, but her body was also plentiful in it's own ways, just like her other servants. Despite Glynda being bigger than her mistress, Ruby continued to fuck her hard, her cock going in and out of her holes like a piston. For a good forty minutes, Ruby fucked Glynda until she spewed white cum in all of her holes. Glynda was left with blank eyes, and cum oozing out of her holes. However, just like the others, Glynda was happily covered in her mistress' essence.

After she had her fun, Ruby looked at her beautiful work. The Lust Reaper smiled widely at her servants bathed in her jizz. Cum was dripping from all of their bodies to the floor, each creating puddles of semen on the floor. Soon, Ruby ordered Yang to fuck all of them again, and bathe them in her cum as well. Yang happily obeyed and immediately went to fulfill her task. Ruby noticed Blake's saddened expression, and walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Blake?" She asked.

"You haven't had fun with me yet, mistress." Blake responded with sadness in her voice.

"That's because I have a surprise for you." Ruby said.

That made Blake's expression light up with anticipation. "A surprise, mistress?" She asked.

"Yes. Follow me." Ruby commanded. "Yang!" She shouted.

"Yes, mistress?" Yang asked.

"Continue fucking these bitches." Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress!" Yang obeyed, and immediately went back to fucking. Meanwhile, Blake followed Ruby back to the dorm room.

* * *

 Once they were there, Ruby secretly activated another soundproofing device. "So, what is the surprise, mistress?" Blake asked.

"First off, did you see me and Yang in our grimm forms?" Ruby asked.

Blake didn't know how to respond to that. Yes, she had seen them in their grimm forms, but it didn't scare. Instead, it had made her really horny. "Yes, mistress. I have seen you and Yang in your grimm forms." She said dejectedly.

"Blake, I appreciate your honesty." Ruby said.

"You do?" Blake asked.

"Yes." Ruby replied. "In fact, how would you like to become like me and Yang."

"Blake's eyes beamed at those words. "I would love that, mistress!" She practically screamed.

With that, Ruby's cock squirted black cum all over Blake as Ruby changed to her grimm form. Her tentacles appeared, her cock dripping black cum, ready for fucking all over again. Blake was waiting eagerly to be given a grimm form. Ruby then forced her tentacles into Blake's asshole and mouth while her cock entered her pussy. "Fuck Blake! You're still so tight!" Ruby shouted. "Only for you, mistress!" Blake shouted. Ruby was fucking Blake in Blake's favorite position: Doggy-style. Ruby loved this position whenever she used Blake too because it was the best position to see her bellabooty in all it's glory. For an hour, Ruby fucked Blake until she finally came all over, in and out again.

Immediately, Blake began changing. Her skin turned white with black veins, her eyes turned red. Her cat ears grew a bit. Fur grew all over her legs and arms. Claws grew from her fingers and toes. Suddenly, a tail sprouted from out of nowhere. Tentacles also sprouted from Blake's back. Then, her alluring bellabooty started to expand, as well as her tits. With this, Ruby instantly discovered now that she has a grimm form, Blake can make her ass and tits expand and revert at will. It would probably be the same with Yang. That would be an interesting feature to experiment with later on, for it could be very useful. Blake's pussy was burning, then she saw a 10-inch cock of her own, making her mistress' cock expand again to 16 inches. Both cocks spewed black cum all over the room again for a good four minutes. Then, they both reverted back to their human forms, tired but still raring to fuck each other.

"There you go, Blakey." Ruby said playfully.

"Thank you very much, mistress." Blake said, black cum dripping from her body to the floor.

Ruby only smiled and proceeded to fuck The Bellabooty Kitten again for the night.

 

Sorry I haven't been around for a while, everyone, but don't worry, I'm back with another chapter. I was working on other fanfictions. Also, to be honest, I was kind of at an impasse of what chapter to do next. I thank Sonic Star for the idea of filler chapters. That's the chapter I decided to do: A filler chapter. I hope you like this chapter. As you can read, Blake now has a grimm form and a futa. A fusion of a Neko and a Beowolf. I have a reason for Blake being a futa. Also, Cinder has fled Beacon. Please leave votes for what chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments. Also, leave any ideas for abilities for Grimm Blake in the comments as well.

Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista

Corrupt the Club Twins

Corrupt the Ice Cream Girl


	11. Corrupt the Lucky Rabbit

Ruby's eyes slowly opened up to the rising sun. She groggily looked around and saw that Pyrrha and Nora had gone back to their dorms to avoid arousing suspicion.  Her cock slowly became erect when she saw the naked bodies of Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Believe it or not, she was actually a little spent from fucking Blake all night, switching between human and grimm forms. Not to say that it wasn't sexy and kinky as fuck, but it was a little tiring. 

However, Ruby stopped dwelling on that wonderful night. Rather her thoughts shifted on the next person she wanted in her harem: The rabbit faunus, Velvet Scarlatina. Again, her body wasn't like Blake's or Yang's, but Velvet had a certain perkiness to her. She was thinking if she corrupted her, she could have a lot of fun. Before she left though, she heard shuffling. She turned around to see Blake waking up from her slumber. Ruby decided to spare a moment to talk to her.

"How are you feeling, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I feel beautiful and reborn, mistress." Blake answered. "Again, thank you so much for giving me a grimm form, mistress."

"You're very welcome, my little kitten." Ruby said playfully while stroking her new, 10-inch cock. "I figured if I granted you a grimm form, it would make your body five times sexier than it already is."

"I'm happy you praise my body, mistress."

"Why wouldn't I? Your body, specifically your ass is amazing."

Blake blushed while her pussy quickly became wet, with pussy juice dripping down her legs. "Thank you, mistress."

"You're very welcome, Blake." Ruby had just gotten Blake's new cock to erupt, spewing a good amount of cum onto the floor, so as to provide sustenance for her harem when the rest of them come into the dorm room.

With that, Ruby got dressed, left the dorm room, and went on a walk/hunt for her next servant.

For a few minutes, she couldn't find any trace of the rabbit faunus, but suddenly she heard screaming from across the hallway. She ran to the scene, only to find team CRDL bullying Velvet yet again. Ruby let out a quiet, but obviously irritated groan. Seriously, when were these fucking morons going to learn? Every time they bullied Velvet, they would always be caught and beat up.

Ruby really wasn't having any of their idiotic antics today. She ran up to team CRDL, and proceeded to beat the shit out of them. The little skirmish didn't even last five minutes. By one minute, the four-man team was lying on the floor, bleeding black and blue. Soon, they heard the all too familiar footsteps of Glynda Goodwitch. Team CRDL looked up to see that Glynda clearly had an irritated expression on her face. 

"Why do you four keep always keep persisting in hurting Ms. Scarlatina?" She asked, irritated at the four bullies.

Cardin then pointed at Ruby, as if trying to accuse her of something. "But professor. She..." 

"She did the right thing." Glynda said, cutting him off mid-sentence, and sending a smile to her mistress.  _"Thank you for calling me, mistress."_

_"You're welcome, Glynda. You see, Velvet is the next girl I'm going to turn into a servant, and I hate idiots like these."_

_"I couldn't agree more, mistress."_

"You four are going to detention!" Glynda partially shouted, causing the bullies to wince back in fear.

"Yes, Ms. Goodwitch." The four groaned.

As Glynda took them away, she smiled at Ruby, who in turn blew her a kiss, making the professor blush. Once Glynda and team CRDL were out of earshot, Ruby turned to Velvet.

"Are you Ok, Velvet?" Ruby asked.

"I-I'm ok, Ruby. Thanks." Velvet replied.

"I'm glad." Ruby continued. "I can't believe those four. So immature."

"I know." Velvet added. "Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem. I'm more than happy to help out a good friend." Ruby said with a smile. The smile carried all the way to team CFVY's dorm. No one else was around, so that was good.

Once they were in the room, Velvet smiled along with Ruby for a couple of minutes until the Lucky Rabbit decided to break the silence. "Um, Ruby. Can I tell you something?"

Ruby's eyebrow arched in curiosity. "What is it, Velvet?"

"Well, you see, I saw you kissing Yang in the hallway a long while back." Velvet confessed.

Ruby actually wasn't angry upon hearing Velvet admit this. In fact, she pretended to blush a little. "Really? You saw me and my sister, huh?"

"Yeah, but instead of being disgusted, I actually became aroused." Ruby's eyes widened in surprise. "After that, I couldn't get that image out of my head, even as hard as I tried. Later on, the more I thought about it, the more aroused I became. Then Blake, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, and Yang started hanging around you more, touching you in sensual ways, which seeing only made me even more aroused. Ultimately, it got to the point to whenever I thought about these two images, I instantly began to masturbate in my bed. You're all so...so hot."

Ruby was legitimately stunned from Velvet's words. Was she really this horny the entire time? She suddenly sported a playful, seductive smile. "Velvet. Are you a horny bunny?" She asked.

"Y-Yes, Ruby. I'm a horny bunny." Velvet answered dejectedly. "I can't imagine what you must think of me now."

"Aww, don't be like that." Ruby comforted. "Hearing you're really horny is great."

Velvet's eyes beamed. "R-Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, let's see how horny you are." Ruby said seductively.

Within a minute, Ruby and Velvet's lips were connected. They had all their clothes tossed to the floor within seconds. Velvet wanted Ruby badly it seemed, and Ruby was more than willing to provide. The moaning between the two quickly became intense. It's obvious that Velvet was corrupted easier than a couple of the others due to her being a faunus, and her seeing her and her servants making out and touching each other sexually. Hence, this led to the make-out session. Both bodies were sweating thanks to being in close proximity. 

"How do you feel, Velvet?" Ruby asked while making out.

"I feel great, mistress." Velvet replied. "This is exactly what I wanted."

"It makes me happy that you say that, Velvet. Welcome to the harem." Ruby welcomed.

"Thank you, mistress. I'm happy to be your slut and cock-sleeve." Velvet partially shouted.

"I'm glad you know your new place now, Velvet." Ruby said gleefully. "Now prepare for me to fuck you."

"Yes, mistress. I'm ready to be marked by you, mistress." Velvet responded with a need to be fucked in her voice.

Velvet was suddenly thrust onto her bed by her mistress, moved into cowgirl position, and started bouncing on Ruby's cock/ Her tits and ass weren't as big, but her cuteness and perkiness more than made up for that. Ruby could feel her cock expand inside the Lucky Rabbit's pussy. Strangely, they were fucking with a couple of mirrors pointed towards them so that they could see themselves while fucking. For some reason, Velvet loved looking at herself being dominated by her new mistress. Because of this kink, her pussy was wet like crazy. In fact, Ruby's cock almost slipped out a couple times, but Ruby managed to keep it in that slippery pussy.

"Velvet! I'm about to cum!" Ruby shouted.

"Fill me up, mistress! Make me yours forever!" Velvet screamed.

Ruby did just that, and came, her essence filling Velvet up to the brink. Both were spent from the instant sex, but Velvet was able to recover very quickly. This surprised and pleased Ruby. They both quickly got dressed again and left for Ruby's dorm room before anyone noticed anything.

* * *

Once the two were back, Ruby quickly introduced Velvet as the newest member of the 'family'. Everyone started clapping and welcoming the blushing bunny. All except one. That odd one out being Blake Belladonna. The instant Blake laid eyes on Velvet, she became jealous of her really fast. Ruby actually noticed Blake's jealousy and psychically told the rest of her harem to go to Glynda's office. Things were about to get ugly between the two faunus members. Ruby left herself with a smile on her face as she left. Somehow, she knew that things would be alright.

"What are you doing here?" Blake sneered.

"Our lovely mistress wanted me to be here." Velvet retorted.

"OUR mistress?" Blake asked, getting agitated.

"Mistress Ruby helped me, then had a lovely time fucking me a couple hours ago."

"I don't know why she would have a good time fucking you. You're body's nothing like mine."

"That may be true, but I'm much, much cuter, AND I'm more than willing to be the number one fuckpet forever."

Suddenly, Blake pounced on Velvet, shoving her cock in her mouth. Velvet started moving her head back and forth, easily sucking the 10-inch cock. Blake increased her thrusting and came down Velvet's throat. The bunny faunus happily milked Blake's cock in her mouth. Velvet then flipped Blake on her back so that she could be up top. She then forced open Blake's mouth to kiss her, and released the cat faunus' cum into her mouth. Both were in pleasure from having cum in their mouths. Blake then shoved her cock in Velvet's pussy, and was already thrusting vigorously. Velvet had mouth open, and her tongue hanging out. All the while, she also had a silly smile planted on her face. She was enjoying this to the max, as was Blake. After fifty minutes, they both reached their limit, and came at the same time. Velvet was filled up for the second time today. Some of Blake's cum spilled out of her cunt in a steady flow onto the floor with Blake licking it up, ending up with some of it in her hair. This same cycle went on for seven hours until they were completely spent, panting on the floor.

"It turns out that I was wrong about you somewhat, Velvet." Blake admitted. "But I'm still keeping an eye on you."

Velvet laughed softly. "Fine. I'm still ready to go whenever you are, Blake." She rebutted. "Also, you're not half bad yourself."

"Thanks, Blake."

"No problem, Velvet. By that way, your pussy is so wet."

"Yeah. It's something I've had to live with my entire life."

"So that explains why you were able to make a splashing climax."

The two faunus then started laughing softly together. For they had an amazing sex bout that ended up being a tie, and both of them knew, they would always have this rivalry between them.

 

If anyone didn't like the filler chapter, then I apologize, but I'm back with the Corrupt Chapters. Here is the Lucky Rabbit chapter. There were a lot of requests for this chapter to happen, and I was happy to make it a reality. Again, I thank THB4 for a couple of the ideas for this chapter. As you'll read in the chapter, Velvet proved that a bigger body doesn't mean better, for the Lucky Rabbit has rapid recovery, meaning she's always ready to go. I also wanted to incorporate Blake being jealous of the bunny faunus into the story (Also courtesy of THB4). As usual, please leave votes for what chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments. Also, leave any ideas for abilities for Grimm Blake in the comments as well. Also, any other girls you want me to add into the story, leave your ideas for those in the comments as well. I don't want the Beacon and Vale Arcs to end too quickly. One more thing, if anyone wants, please leave chapter requests in the comments

Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista

Corrupt the Club Twins

Corrupt the Ice Cream Girl

Corrupt the Cute Kinkbot (Or Kinky Robot)


	12. Corrupt the Flavored Fashionista

 

Ruby awoke in her dorm room to the sight of Blake and Velvet passed out on the floor, covered in cum. It seemed that little sex fight they had lasted all night. She quietly sighed. This whole rivalry thing between them would take a little getting used to. She looked back again, and saw that Blake had morphed into her grimm form, summoned her tentacles, and was roughly stroking the tentacle in her mouth, pumping her black cum into herself. It looked like Blake was certainly enjoying herself. The sight made Ruby's cock erect to its full, 16 inches. She started stroking herself for a few minutes. She had some time to kill. Soon, Ruby's dick spurted black cum onto the floor, all around Blake, and some into the Bellabooty Kitten's waiting mouth and body. Black cum covered Blake while her tongue grabbed all it could. When her mistress was finally done cumming, Blake swallowed what landed in her mouth, and slathered the semen all over her body.

Her head then turned to Weiss's sleeping form, and became erect again. Quietly, she snuck over to where Weiss was sleeping, and stuck her cock in her pussy. She then started to pound that tight cunt hard. Ruby wondered if Weiss was going to be asleep while being fucked by her mistress. Ruby then began to fantasize. It made her even harder then before. Weiss may have been asleep, but she was smiling silly the whole time. Ruby then let out a low-key moan, letting her massive load fill up the Snow White Princess's snatch to the brim.

Ruby then headed to the bathroom to get ready to corrupt another girl into her newest servant, she looked around, and suddenly broke into a devious chuckle. She walked out of the bathroom, and woke Yang up.

"What is it, mistress?" Yang asked groggily.

"Get Blake up and come with me." Ruby said.

"Yes, mistress." Yang obeyed.  She got Blake up from filling herself up, and followed her mistress into the bathroom.

"What are you planning, mistress?" Blake asked.

"Something special that you, Yang, and I can use for fun, and it also for another member of the harem." Ruby replied with a smile.

"I'm getting wet just from thinking about it, mistress." Yang moaned.

The trio then changed into their grimm forms. Their tentacles sprouted. They then started vigorously making out with each other. The tentacles went to the bathtub. The three grimm hybrids quickly became immersed in pleasure as their sex drives were at max in grimm form. Pretty soon, the tentacles lingering over the bathtub started squirting black cum into the tub. Then, Ruby was fucking Yang who was fucking Blake, all rough. It only took a few minutes for the tentacles to fill up the bathtub. Soon, the three in the bathroom were cumming hard, cocks and tentacles. The cumming was longer than usual, so it covered everything. When their little session was done, Ruby got dressed and left the dorm room in search of her next servant into the harem.

While she was walking down the hall, Salem contacted her.  **"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, my little reaper."** She apologized.

"That's ok, mistress." Ruby said. "You must have had your reasons."

**"Of course. Anyway, you're doing quite well building your harem, child."** Salem complimented.

"Yeah. I'm really impressed with myself." Ruby said. "Yang, Blake, Weiss, Glynda, Pyrrha, Nora, Emerald, and Velvet."

**"All that are very enticing in their own way. However, I've noticed that Yang and Blake have grimm forms now."**

"Yes. I granted them grimm forms. With them, their natural sexiness increases. Also, as grimm hybrids, they gain abilities which will gain me more willing servants."

**"Yes. That is true, but be careful, Lust Reaper."**

"Yes, mistress. Oh, by the way, after I corrupted Emerald, I sent her to bring Cinder to me, only for her to come back to tell me that Cinder has actually fled Beacon."

**"Cinder has fled? Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. She'll be yours soon enough. In the meantime, have you selected the next girl you'll corrupt?"**

"Yes. Coco Adel."

**"A good choice. I'll leave you to it, my child."**

"Thank you, mistress."

* * *

 

Coco Adel, high regarded fashionista was walking down the corridor, looking for her friend, Velvet. She was searching everywhere and still, she found no trace of her rabbit faunus friend. She'd known for a long time that Velvet was really horny all the time. She was in complete love with the bunny faunus, and there were quiet a few times when she wanted to get Velvet somewhere private, and take her right there, but since she was a team leader, she always doubted about acting on her obvious feelings. It kept shaking her to her core. 

Coco was also thinking about things. People always saw her as highly confident and always on top, but in reality, she always questioned every action she she makes. Her mind was practically split in half about every decision regarding certain things. She was too immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Ruby walking up behind her.

"Hi, Coco!" Ruby greeted.

Coco jumped in surprise at Ruby suddenly speaking. "Oh. Hi, Ruby." She said, breathing heavily. "Sorry, but you kind of scared me."

"I did?" Ruby giggled. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's okay."

"Is something bothering you, Coco?"

"It-Its... It's about myself."

"Oh?"

"You see, I'm always seen as tough and always confident, but in truth, I always second guess myself."

"How so?"

"Well, you see, I'm in love with Velvet."

Ruby's eyes widened. "You're in love with Velvet?!"

"Ssshhh! Not so loud."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, I've been in love with Velvet since day one. I've missed many opportunities to just confess to her and then beg her to fuck me."

Ruby smiled. Her 'Captivate' ability was making Coco spill her guts in seconds. She was now only a couple steps away from gaining a new servant. "What if I told you I could make your dream a reality?"

"I don't know, Ruby..."

"You should let me help you..." With that, Ruby kissed Coco deeply on the lips. Coco was surprised at this sudden act, but didn't try to escape. Instead, she melted into the kiss. Maybe she should let Ruby help her out with Velvet. Who knows, maybe Ruby could gain her a bunny faunus girlfriend. 

Ruby was fully intent on corrupting Coco, and it was working. The kiss was melting away any resistance in her mind. Surprisingly though, there was very little there. Ruby smiled deviously internally just as she and Coco broke the kiss.

"You should come with me, Coco." Ruby said.

"Yeah." Coco said blankly as she started walking with Ruby back to her dorm.

* * *

 

Soon, The Lust Reaper and Flavored Fashionista were back at Ruby's dorm room. What Coco saw wasn't what she expected. What she saw was Yang fucking Nora who was pinned against a wall, Blake completely destroying Velvet's asshole, Pyrrha was fingering Weiss vigorously, and Emerald was eating out Glynda's cunt. However, Coco wasn't disgusted by this. In fact, she was getting more and more aroused. Ruby's corrupting abilities were working their magic.

"Do you like what you see?" Ruby asked.

It took Coco a minute to respond. "Yes... Yes I do." She answered.

"Good, because I want you to join us."

"Y-You do?"

"Sure! You're hot as hell!"

"Well, I don't know about this..."  


"Join us. You'll have fun."

"Okay. I'll join you."

"Excellent! Now get on my bed."

Coco did as instructed and got on the bed. Suddenly, Velvet came up behind her and began tying her up with rope, strangely eliciting moans from the Fashionista. Tying her hand behind her back, legs tied together, and pieces of rope constricting her revealed breasts. She continued to tie her up until she was finished with her task. Then, Ruby walked over.

"It seems you like being tied up, don't you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I do." Coco replied.

Ruby suddenly tightened Coco's ropes, making her moan slower and louder. "You forgot to day something in your sentence."

"Sorry... mistress."

"That's better."

"I-I just don't know what I should do right now, mistress..."  


"Just relax and enjoy my cock in your pussy."

"Okay, mistress."

Ruby then shoved her cock into Coco's pussy while she psychically told Velvet to kiss her passionately and keep her occupied. Velvet did just that and kissed Coco with much passion. Apparently, Velvet knew her team leader was in love with her. Velvet was pretending to not notice, but she was actually starting to get irritated at Coco always second-guessing herself. In fact, there were some instances when she wanted to pin the fashionista and pleasure her right then and there. Now was her chance to make Coco hers (With her mistress' permission, of course). Ruby's cock increased speed in Coco's pussy while Velvet's tongue dominated her mouth more fiercely. For twenty minutes, Coco was moaning in complete lust with Velvet now helping her mistress in every way possible.   


"Oh yes, mistress!" Coco practically screamed. "Use me, mistress!"

"Oh I will! Don't worry, Coco!" Ruby shouted. "Just keep relaxing!"

"I will, mistress! Thank you, mistress!"

Like Velvet, it didn't take long for Ruby to make Coco hers. Suddenly, Ruby's cock reached it's limit, and spurted heaps of cum in Coco's surprisingly tight cunt. She then pulled out and let the cum ooze out.

"Well, you can go to bed now, Coco." Ruby said.

"I-I don't wan't to go to bed by myself." Coco shuddered.

"Oh, alright. Velvet, go to bed with Coco."

"Yes, mistress." Velvet obeyed.

"Pyrrha, help Velvet carry Coco to Glynda's office."

"Of course, mistress." Pyrrha obeyed as she picked up Coco with the Lucky Rabbit and carried the bubbling, panting Coco to Glynda's office. Ruby was quiet pleased with herself having corrupted Coco today.

* * *

 

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Ruby grabbed the sleeping Weiss, took her to the bathroom, and placed her in the grimm cum filled bathtub. It took Weiss a minute to wake up and ask what her mistress was doing.

"Mistress, what are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"I'm giving you a gift, Weiss." Ruby explained.

"Ooohh! I can't wait, mistress!" 

"Neither can I."

Ruby then transformed into her grimm form, summoning her tentacles. Suddenly, she shoved them down all her holes. She didn't even start slow. She just went in fast. She then summoned tentacles fromt he grimm cum in the tub to bind Weiss up, which made the Snow White Princess moan loudly. However, within minutes, the tentacles came on and in Weiss, squirting black cum into her, and all over her petite body.

Then it happened. Weiss started to change. Her hair was already white, but her skin changed into the same color, her eyes turned red, and black veins appeared. Suddenly, some of the black cum on her body hardened and became armor while also growing white patches. Lancer wings sprouted from her back. Her lower back sported a large abdomen. Sharp spines sprouted on her back, and armor like scales appeared on her shoulders, chest, abdominal region, and all along her legs, and as with the others, tentacles sprouted from her back.

"Thank you, mistress." Weiss moaned.

"You're very welcome, Weissy-cream." Ruby moaned.

 

Hey everyone. Here is Coco's chapter. She isn't a masochist like Yang, but she is into bondage such as being tied up with rope. Also, she always second-guesses herself, and has to have her new mistress make every choice for her. Also, Weiss has been given a grimm form. Another fusion, but this time of a Queen Lancer and Boarbatusk. We learned that Velvet and Coco have crushes on each other, and now, thanks to their mistress, they can have each other now. Please leave votes for what chapter you want to see next and/or any chapter requests in the comments. If anyone has chapter requests, leave a name with the request in the comments.

Corrupt the Club Twins

Corrupt the Ice Cream Girl

Corrupt the Cute Kinkbot (Or Kinky Robot)


	13. Grimm Hybrid Appendix #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big shout out to SonicStar for this artwork.

****

**The Lust Reaper:**

**Ruby Rose**

**\- Queen of the growing harem kingdom. Seductive, manipulative, lusted and loved.**

**-Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Super speed**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to transform others into Grimm hybrids**

 

**The Blonde Bombshell:**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**-Right-hand servant of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves her mistress.**

**-King Taijitu Grimm hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Very high endurance**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Hypnotizing Stare**

**-Can produce a venom type substance that has different effects on the 2 genders**

 

**The Bellabooty Kitten**

**Blake Belladonna**

**-#1 pet of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves assplay**

**-Nekomata/Beowolf Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Able to make real clones of herself**

**-Alluring Ass**

**-Boosted hearing and sight**

 

**The Snow White Princess**

**Weiss Schnee**

**-Trusted keeper of knowledge for the Lust Reaper. Petite, cute, knowledgeable**

**-Lancer/Boarbatusk Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to create mini grimm versions of herself**

**-Hive mind link with her mini selves**

**-Spines can be fired and reeled back**

**-Tentacles can shoot black goo, making temporary armor or trap enemies**

 

I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter. It's just an appendix to show people who have grimm forms so far. I felt like I needed to get this out of the way. Please leave any ideas for grimm forms and abilities in the comments.


	14. Corrupt the Club Twins

Ruby woke up to the sudden warmth of her cock. She looked and saw that Glynda had taken the initiative and kept her mistress' cock nice and snug. Ruby smiled at Goodbitch as she started fucking her rough while she was still asleep. The Voluptuous Professor smiled at the wonderful feeling of her mistress fucking her rough while she was asleep. Glynda had fantasized about her mistress doing this. Looks like she was having her fantasy come true. Glynda's plentiful ass bounced with every movement of Ruby's cock in her dripping cunt. Her tits bounced and jiggled as well. Ruby moaned loudly since Glynda's pussy was so wet from keeping her cock warm all night long, thus it made wet, sloppy noises every time it moved. Suddenly, Ruby smacked Glynda's ass, waking the professor up with a loud moan. With that, she pulled Glynda's face towards hers to act in a passionate morning kiss. Glynda loved when Ruby played rough with her. It always left her with an exhausted expression on her face. Of course, Ruby never forgot smacking Glynda with her riding crop, which made her squirt her pussy juices all over the floor every single time. "Mistress! Please give me your essence!" Glynda shrieked. "Oh, I'm gonna give you my essence, all right!" Ruby shouted. One minute later, Ruby's dick erupted, squirting it's copious amounts of cum into Glynda's waiting pussy. Luckily, she had the soundproofing device on all the time, so no one heard Glynda's screams of pleasure as her mistress' essence filled her right up. Ruby's cock was always pent up it seemed. Within seconds, Glynda's pussy was spilling her mistress' glorious cum onto the floor. After a couple minutes of cumming, Ruby placed Glynda on the floor where she immediately started lapping up the spilled semen.

Ruby was satisfied, but her cock was still very much erect. Weiss suddenly crept up to her, her eyes practically begging to be used. "Please, mistress. I want you to ravage me and spill your marvelous essence on my body. Ruby smiled at Weiss's honesty. "Alright. I'll have some fun with you." She said seductively. Ruby transformed into her grimm form, then proceeded to have her tentacles fuck Weiss's pussy and asshole while she violated her mouth with her tongue which Weiss delightfully accepted. Their tongues twirled their dance, with Ruby's tongue obviously being the dominant of the two. All the while, Ruby psychically told Weiss to suck her cock, which the Snow White Princess happily obliged. She wanted to please her mistress to the best of her ability. Ruby's tentacles were pumping into Weiss's pussy and asshole with no effort despite that both holes were tight. Ruby, at the same time was moaning to having her 16-inch cock sucked so efficiently by Weiss. Who knew Weiss quickly turned into an expert in blowjobs. Ruby started cumming in Weiss's mouth, sending her semen down the princess' throat. Weiss's eyes went half-lidded upon the taste of cum in her mouth, and milked her mistress' cock for more. This went on for three minutes, and in those three minutes, Ruby's tentacles squirted their black grimm cum into Weiss' holes, making her scream in pleasure. She then fell onto her back while Ruby's tentacles sprayed black cum all over Weiss's body, leaving her with a satiated expression. The exhaustion only lasted a couple minutes. Then, she was ready to fuck and be fucked again. After having her fun with the Snow White Princess, her harem was not only waking up, but also starting to fuck each other.

Yang was pounding Nora's wanting cunt on Blake's bed. Nora was looking up at Yang with an extremely happy expression while the Blonde Bombshell was creaming her pussy with their mixing juices. Nora hadn't been fucked in a while, so she wanted to be used a lot right now. Yang was fulfilling her greatest desires. Suddenly, Yang picked Nora up by the thighs and brought her in for a deep kiss while pounding her pussy standing up. This made Yang's 10-inch cock go deeper into Nora. Nora howled in pleasure with her tongue hanging out of her mouth the whole time. Nora started sucking on Yang's tits, making Yang moan, for her tits were a weak, sensitive spot. "Please, Yang! Cum inside me! Give me your sauce!!" Nora screamed. Yang did exactly that and came in the Shocking Valkyrie's pussy, filling it up to the brim to the point where her cum was overflowing and spilling out onto the floor. Nora squealed in ecstasy as Yang creamed her pussy with her cum. Yang then dumped Nora onto the bed before she changed to her grimm form and started to play with herself.

Blake was currently fucking her new rival: Velvet into submission. Before the Lucky Rabbit came into the picture, the Bellabooty Kitten was the only faunus member of her mistress' glorious harem,but since Velvet entered the fray, Blake has been more determined to prove to Ruby that she is better than her. Ruby told them both that wasn't the case. She told them that she loved both of them very much for different reasoning. Ruby loved Blake because of her bellabooty. Her ass was perfect for all kinds of assplay. She loved Velvet because of her rapid recovery and the fact that her pussy always remained wet and ready for use. Blake was currently pounding that pussy raw and rough, which Velvet felt no pain to. There was only pleasure in her eyes. Pretty soon, Blake and Velvet were cumming at the exact same time, Blake's cum pouring into Velvet's pussy and Velvet squirting her juices onto the cat's cock, resulting in both having the same primal, satisfied expression on their faces.

Pyrrha was eating out Emerald who in turn was eating out Coco who was being fucked by Weiss. Coco was kind of in double ecstasy from being fucked and eaten out at the same time. Pyrrha was eating out Emerald's pussy, which was causing her to cum multiple squirts into the Invincible Spartan's mouth, which she happily accepted. Glynda, on the other hand was cleaning her mistress' cock, which was still dripping cum by sucking on it vigorously. Ruby was moaning from having her cock sucked by Goodbitch. She actually started cumming again in Glynda's mouth, in which the Voluptuous Professor took pleasure in.

 **"My, my. Aren't we having fun today, my Lust Reaper."** Salem said playfully.

"Yes, mistress. I'm having a lot of fun." Ruby said with a smile. "I just wish that I had more members that could take care of Yang, Blake, and Weiss so that I could focus on the other members of my harem."

That got Salem thinking for a minute until she came up with something. **"What if I let you let Yang, Blake, and Weiss have their own personal guards."** She suggested.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked a little confused.

 **"I mean that if you let those three have their own personal guards, or 'mini harems', then they could have fun with them while you focus on other members of your growing harem kingdom."** Salem explained.

"Oh." Ruby said in understanding. "I love your idea, mistress."

 **"I thought you would. I would like for you to try it out."** Salem said.

"I will, mistress Salem." Ruby assured.

 **"Good."** Salem finished.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me, mistress?" Ruby asked.

 **"Yes. I'm very impressed with whom you have in your harem so far, using specific parts of their bodies for maximum pleasure."** Salem complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment, mistress." Ruby said.

 **"You're very welcome, my little reaper."**  Salem cooed.

With that, Ruby got Glynda to stop sucking her cock, and then went over to Yang who just finished fucking Nora. "What is it, mistress?" Yang asked.

"Take a walk with me." Ruby commanded. "I have something important to discuss with you."

"Of course, mistress." Yang obeyed.

Ruby and Yang then got dressed to take a walk. Before the two walked out of the room however, they looked back to see the rest of the harem pouting. "What about the rest of us, mistress?' Pyrrha asked.

"Go to Glynda's office to have fun with each other, and take the other soundproofing device. with you." Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress!" Everyone obeyed.

Ruby and Yang then left the room, fully dressed and cleaned. They were currently walking in the courtyard. Yang wondered what her mistress wanted to discuss with her alone. "So, what is it that you want to discuss with me, mistress?" She asked.

"I've been thinking..." Ruby started.

Yang's eyes started to widen in worry, "T-Thinking about what, mistress?"

"I've been thinking...what if you had your own personal guards." Ruby said.

"Personal guards?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby replied. "They would defend you at all costs and take care of you. They would be fiercely loyal to you and me."

"I-I-I love the idea, mistress!" Yang cheered.

"I thought you would." Ruby said. "I know just the place to start." Yang leaned so that Ruby could tell her without anyone else hearing her. "Junior's Club." She whispered seductively into Yang's ear

"Oh yes." Yang moaned.

"However, go there after closing hours to make sure you don't arouse suspicion." Ruby ordered. "And take this third soundproofing device."

"Yes, mistress." Yang obeyed. With that, the two walked back to the dorm, making out passionately all the way back, along with Ruby fucking Yang's pussy secretly with a grimm tentacle she made invisible.

-

Yang waited until she knew it was closing hours for Junior's club. Once night had settled on the town, she snuck out to make sure that she wasn't spotted. She knew exactly who to get for more members of her mistress' harem: The twins Miltia and Melanie Malachite. Her mistress' idea of her having personal guards was a great idea. Yang started fantasizing about what she would do to those two once she got a hold of them. However, she really wanted to impress her mistress by bringing those two back to Ruby as gifts. Besides, who doesn't want twins?

Within a few minutes, Yang had reached Junior's club an hour after closing time. She knew that Junior's goons had gone to their homes to get some shut-eye, but the twins were still there, which was perfect. Jumping down onto the ground, Yang open the locked door with her increased strength, and walked into the club. Junior saw Yang and tried to stop her, but she easily sidestepped him, bit his shoulder, resulting in him being paralyzed. She threw him into his spot in the bar. Miltia and Melanie didn't even have to guess who was back.

"Oh, look, Melanie." Miltia said. "It's the blonde brute."

"I wonder if she knows that we're ready for her this time." Melanie said.

"Why don't we find out, shall we." Miltia suggested.

"Excellent idea." Melanie agreed.

Miltia charged at Yang first, slashing at her with her blades which Yang easily dodged. She then shot a flaming round at Miltia, which she easily dodged. Suddenly, Melanie came in for a bladed kick which Yang pretended to barely evade. "Oh, she can barely dodge our moves." Melanie partly boasted. "Our training is really paying off." Miltia agreed. This went on for a few minutes with Yang pretending to be overpowered. During this time, Miltia and Melanie were smirking the whole time. Suddenly, Yang decided to stop holding back and changed into her grimm form. The twins were standing still in more shock than fear, witnessing Yang's legs becoming a tail, fangs protruding from her mouth, scales form on her face, and tentacles sprout from her back. 

"What the fuck just happened?!?!" The twins screamed at the same time.

"Oh, you'll both see." Yang answered playfully.

The twins resumed their assault on the Blonde Bombshell, but now Yang was dodging their attacks left and right. It turned out that she was too damn fast for the twins in her grimm form. For minutes, the twins tried to find her to strike, but she was always out of the way. "How the fuck is she so fast all of a sudden." Melanie said to herself. While Melanie was trying to figure out the Blonde Bombshell's new abilities, Yang quietly snuck up to the white clad twin and bit her in the shoulder, injecting her venom into her body. Melanie felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. "AH!!" She shrieked. She turned around to see Yang standing there, sporting a sinister smile, and licking her lips seductively. Melanie tried to attack her once again, but her eyes quickly became half-lidded, her instincts in her mind were shutting down, her legs were feeling wobbly, her pussy started burning hot with desire and she fell to the ground. She then drove her fingers into her pussy, trying to satiate the new, burning desire. "W-W-What d-did you do to m-me?" She asked weakly. Yang didn't answer. Instead, she just watched Melanie writhe and moan in pleasure, pumping her fingers into her pussy. Miltia saw this and clenched her fists. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER, YOU BITCH!!!" Miltia screamed as she charged at Yang, aiming to get her with her own bladed kick. Yang, however, jumped out of the way, grabbed Miltia, and bit her in the shoulder. Miltia instantly felt the exact same effects, just like Melanie. Within seconds, Miltia was also on the floor, driving her fingers in her pussy, moaning and writhing in pleasure.

Yang smiled at their horniness and whipped her 10-inch cock out for both of them to see. The twins beamed at Yang's glorious cock. They became really horny all right. "Please fuck us." They said together. Yang walked up to them to get ready to fuck them both into complete submission, but then seeing her mistress angry stopped her. Then, her smile came back as she picked the twins up and started carrying them back to her mistress. While she was walking back to Beacon, the twins continued begging Yang to fuck them, but she either ignored them or refused to do so, thus building up their horniness. 

An hour later, Yang finally made it back to the dorm, with the twins still pleading her to fuck them. She opened the door and saw her lovely mistress Ruby standing in all her nude glory, her 16-inch cock waiting to fuck someone. Yang put Melanie and Miltia down, their fingers still in their pussies. Suddenly, Yang and Ruby shoved their cocks into their pussies, making them both squeal in pleasure. They changed into their grimm forms to maximie the pleasure in corrupting the Club Twins. They must have been virgins as their pussies were very tight.

Ruby was fucking Melanie in her grimm form. One of her tentacles was throat fucking her while her cock was slamming into her pussy. Melanie was moaning loudly despite having a tentacle throat fucking her. This is what she wanted all the way from the club to this dorm. Ruby held her hair in her hand as she fucked her. Within minutes, Ruby's cock and tentacle reached their limits and came in Melanie's pussy and mouth. Suddenly, Ruby flipped Melanie over, brought her up to her face, and began forcefully kissing her, which Melanie happily reciprocated. The jizz in Melanie's mouth spread to Ruby's as the two had a cum-filled kiss. Their tongues twirled the white substance around while Ruby was pounding her deeper. At one point, Ruby stopped the kiss and began kissing Melanie's neck which made her moan and sent pleasurable shivers throughout her body. She then came a second time while Melanie also came this time. After that, Ruby and Melanie sat down on the bed, their mouths still connected.

Yang was in her grimm form as well as she fucked Miltia. She wrapped herself around the smaller girl's body and pushed her head into her tits. Miltia proceeded to suck on Yang's breasts which made her moan. Suddenly, she had a tentacle penetrate her asshole. Miltia squealed in pleasure. Yang was making sure to make this girl feel the best pleasure in her entire life, and she was succeeding. Within minutes, Miltia was cumming like crazy while Yang was cumming her semen into her pussy and asshole. Yang just let Miltia drop to the floor, her cum leaking from her holes. Melanie walked over to her twin sister, and proceeded to make out with her.

Ruby stepped in front of them with a sexual smile. "Who am I?" She asked.

"You are our empress." They answered.

Ruby then pointed to Yang. "Who is she?" 

"She is our mistress." The twins replied.

"You two are to be Yang's personal guards." Ruby explained. "Do you understand?"

"We understand, Empress Ruby." The twins then crawled over to Yang and started cleaning her cock.

"So, how does it feel to have your own personal guards/fucktoys?" Ruby asked.

"It feels wonderful, mistress." Yang replied.

 

Hello everyone. I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working on other, non-smut fanfictions. However, I'm back to work on the Lust Reaper, and I wanted to come back into it with a bang with the Club Twins chapter. We see the first use of Yang's venom on both genders. Also, it turns out the Club Twins were virgins. Now, Yang has two personal guards/fucktoys, and they call Ruby empress instead of mistress. I also wanted to have fun writing stuff with the rest of the harem before getting to the actual corruption. Please leave votes on what chapter you want to see next and kink ideas in the comments.

 

Corrupt the Ocean Siren (Riva Manami) (OC)

Corrupt the Balanced One (Linda Scales) (OC)

Corrupt the Ice Cream Girl

Corrupt the Cute Kinkbot (Or Kinky Robot)


	15. Corrupt the Cute Kinkbot

Yang was feeling extremely satisfied now that she had two personal guards/fucktoys that she could use whenever she pleased. What was even better is that she snagged a couple of virgins, so their pussies were nice and tight, which meant more pleasure for her 10-inch cock. Melanie and Miltia loved their new mistress’ cock, but they still swore fierce loyalty to their new empress Ruby as well. Right now, the Club Twins were sucking on Yang's cock and tits. Yang was moaning in pleasure to both of them. Inside their 'reformed' minds, chibi versions of the Club Twins smiled at pleasing their new mistress. Melanie, the twin who was sucking on Yang's tits was sucking with intense desire and passion. Yang was moaning loudly from Melanie's efforts. Since she got a grimm form from her mistress, Yang could actually have cum leak out of her tits whenever she wanted. This made Melanie mewl as her mistress' essence was travelling down her throat. Militia was the twin sucking on her new mistress' 10-inch cock, giving Yang double the pleasure. Militia really wanted Yang's dick, so Yang grabbed Militia's head, and bobbed it back and forth faster, which Militia gave no resistance to. In fact, she welcomed her mistress using her rough like this.

Meanwhile, Ruby was sitting on her bed watching Yang play with her new guards while cumming in Coco's pussy. Coco howled in ecstasy as her mistress sprayed her glorious essence inside her. Filling Coco up to the brim was satisfying for Ruby as she smiled watching her cum flow out of the Flavored Fashionista's cunt. Unsurprisingly, Ruby was still very erect. "Pyrrha!" She called out. Pyrrha immediately ran to her mistress' side.

"What do you need, mistress?" Pyrrha asked.

"Suck my cock." Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Pyrrha obeyed.

Within seconds, the Invincible Spartan was on her knees sucking her mistress' cock.  Pyrrha wasn't really specialized in anything. She was just really good for all around stuff. However, this didn't stop her from striving to be Ruby's number one servant and fucktoy. Ruby liked that Pyrrha's body was kind of a jack of all trades kind of deal. It was really comforting that Ruby didn't just focus on one specific part of her body like some of the other harem members.

 **"It's nice to see the Invincible Spartan degraded into your willing fucktoy."** Salem said.

"Indeed, Mistress Salem." Ruby said. "Plus, I now know who I want to corrupt next."

 **"Whom are you going to add into your harem next, my child?"** Salem asked.

"Penny Polendina." Ruby answered.

 **"Penny Polendina?"** Salem pondered **. "I've never heard of that girl."**

"Very few people have. Besides, that's not the strangest part. She has a secret."

That peaked Salem's interest. **"What secret is that, Ruby?"**

"She is a robot, Salem."

**"Very interesting. That could be very fun in the long run."**

"However, that proves to be a problem. Since she is a robot, Penny will initially be immune to my abilities."

**"I'll help you out with this one. I'll have something for you tomorrow to help you corrupt her."**

"Thank you, mistress."

After Ruby had finished talking to Salem, she looked down to see that Pyrrha was still sucking on her cock, albeit slowly. Ruby appreciated that Pyrrha slowed her speed so that she wouldn't be distracted when talking to her mistress. Suddenly, Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's head, and forcefully bobbed her head faster with her dick in her mouth. Pyrrha savored every bit of her mistress' wonderful cock. Ruby then let out a low-key moan, and started cumming down the Invincible Spartan's throat. Pyrrha moaned in pleasure of her mistress' essence going down her throat and savoring the taste of it. Once she was done cumming, Ruby ruffled Pyrrha's hair pkayfully, and brought her in for a sensual, cum-filled kiss. The kiss was full of passion, albeit purposely sloppy, with semen mixing in both participant's mouths and dripping onto the floor. Their tongues were twirling with each other, with Ruby's always being the dominant one. Pyrrha's eyes were half-lidded the whole time. Their hands were clawing at each other's bodies. After one minute, the kiss ended with Ruby planting another kiss on Pyrrha's cheek, making her moan in pleasure.

Later on, it was night. Ruby really didn't feel like sleeping, so she was fucking Emerald with her 16-inch cock and having a couple of her grimm tentacles fuck Coco's pussy and asshole again. Both Emerald and Coco were screaming in pleasure from having their mistress fuck them. Coco was partially unable to form coherent thoughts as she was in complete pleasure from having both her holes fucked by her mistress. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, which had a happy expression. Her pussy was squirting like crazy, making the insides nice and wet for her mistress' tentacle, while the other tentacle was secreting it's own liquid to make Coco's ass nice and slippery. Coco's eyes were rolling into the back of her head from her mistress intensely fucking her. "Please! Fill me up with your glorious cum, mistress!" Coco shouted. Ruby once again smiled at the Flavored Fashionista's need to be roughed up, and desire to be filled up with her cum. "Of course I'll fill you up, Coco!" Ruby shouted. Within a couple of minutes, Ruby's grimm tentacle fucking Coco's asshole was cumming white cum into her ass. Coco screamed in ecstasy as her ass was filled up to the brim with cum. Pretty soon, Ruby's grimm tentacle pulled itself out of Coco's ass, and continued cumming in her pussy, making Coco scream in pleasure again. Coco's cunt wound up exactly like her asshole: Filled up to the brim with Ruby's cum. Once the tentacle finally finished cumming, it let Coco slump to the floor with her arms and legs sprawled out, her face sporting a silly but satisfied expression, and semen spilling and squirting out of her pussy and asshole.

Meanwhile, Ruby was still fucking Emerald with her real cock. Apparently, Ruby had filled her up twice now, but she still wanted more. The Master Thief wanted to steal her mistress' cum tonight, and Ruby was more than willing to provide. Emerald was just screaming and moaning in pure pleasure. "Fuck yes, mistress!" Emerald screamed. "Fuck me harder, msitress!" Ruby smiled widely. "Don't worry, Emerald! I will!" Ruby whispered into her ear while still moving.  Ruby whispering into her ear served to make Emerald shiver and moan even more. Ruby's thrusts were hard and powerful. "Emerald! I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed. "Please let out all your amazing cum inside my pussy, mistress!" Emerald shrieked. Ruby did just that, and let loose all inside The Master Thief's pussy. Emerald mewled upon the hot, thick, magma-like cum in her snatch. Ruby then placed Emerald on the floor next to Coco, pulled her cock out which was still jizzing, and splattered cum on her back.

With that, Ruby went to her bed, psychically told her harem in the dorm room to be quiet for a few minutes, took out her scroll and called up her next future servant: Penny Polendina. "Hello? Penny?" Ruby asked.

It took a minute for Penny to respond. "Oh! Hi, Ruby!" Penny replied cheerfully.

"Hey!" Ruby said back. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Ruby. How's your team?"

"They're really good, but they're off doing something on their own."

"Ah. Anyway, anything specific you want to talk about?"

"Actually, yes. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

This got Penny very excited. "I'd love to, Ruby!!"

"Great! Let's meet in the courtyard tomorrow morning."

"Okay! See you tomorrow, Ruby!"

With that, Ruby's plan to corrupt Penny was already underway. She psychically told her servants to go back to fucking loudly, which they quickly did. Suddenly, she heard a sharp noise on the window. While the harem in the dorm room were still fucking, she went to investigate. She opened the window, and saw a little grimm raven on the tree close to the window. Ruby saw that it had something around it's neck. The grimm raven went close enough for Ruby to take the object from it. When she did, the grimm raven instantly flew off. Ruby was left to wonder what the object was, but knew it was from her mistress Salem, so it had to be the thing that would help her in corrupting Penny. Ruby smiled evilly. 

* * *

The next morning, Ruby woke up to the sight of Blake fucking Velvet once again, along with Weiss dominating Glynda. She just shook her head in amusement. She then remembered it was almost time to meet Penny. She grabbed the object she acquired last night, and sped off to meet her next member to her harem, while psychically telling her fucktoys to get ready to have a new member added to the 'family'. Meanwhile, Penny was standing in the courtyard waiting for her friend. Fortunately, the waiting didn't last long, as Ruby skidded to a stop right in front of Penny.

"Salutations, Ruby." Penny greeted.

"Hey, Penny." Ruby greeted back.

"How is your team?"

"Oh, we're really good."

"That's good to hear."

"Anyway, you wanna walk while we talk?"

"Yes."

Soon, Ruby and Penny were talking while walking. However, all the while, Ruby was looking for Penny's off switch, and just found it.  _"Perfect."_ She thought to herself. Ruby then proceeded to wrap her head around Penny.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Penny asked, a little confused.

"You'll see." Ruby answered.

Suddenly, Ruby flipped the switch on Penny's right shoulder, deactivating her. Penny's eyes went from bright and cheerful to dull and lifeless. Luckily, Ruby grabbed Penny before she made a clunk on the ground. Ruby, also had super strength, being a grimm hybrid and all. Ruby then began to carry the future Cute Kinkbot to the dorm room.

* * *

Later in the dorm, Ruby was trying to figure out what the object her mistress gave her least night was. Sure, she had Penny right here, deactivated, but she was still immune to her abilities.

 **"Ruby."** Salem suddenly said.  **"Did you receive my little gift last night?"**

"Yes, Salem. I did." Ruby replied. "What is it, though?"

 **"Well, when you mentioned that this Penny girl was a robot, it gave me an idea. So I had a little grimm raven sneak into where she was built and take what you now have. It's a very special chip that can be inserted into Penny."** Salem explained.

"What'll happen after I insert the chip?"

**"Why don't you insert it, and find out?"**

"Ok, mistress."

Ruby then looked for an insertion port on Penny, and after three minutes of searching, she finally found a port on the back of her neck. She grinned, and quickly inserted the chip. "Time to reactivate you as my new Cute Kinkbot, Penny." She said as she flipped the switch yet again. In seconds, Penny switched back on, but instantly felt the effects of the special chip.

"Ruby, I feel hot." Penny said, but now with a seductive tone.

"Why don't we get those clothes off you then..." Ruby suggested, equally seductive.

Penny immediately complied and stripped down to bare naked in record time, with Ruby following suit. "Doesn't that feel better, Penny?" Ruby asked.

"Yes it does, Ruby." Penny replied.

In record time, Ruby and Penny were making out passionately on the floor. Their tongues twirled around in each other's mouths, both playfully fighting for dominance. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies with their hands clawing all over each other. Soon, Penny was sucking on Ruby's glorious cock. However, unbeknownst to Ruby, Penny secretly adjusted her mouth to make Ruby feel the most pleasure possible. "Penny. That feels so amazing." Ruby moaned. "I-I'm gonna cum." Penny stopped bobbing her head, and departed her mouth from Ruby's dick. 

"What is it?"

Penny walked closer to Ruby, and out of nowhere, kissed her passionately on the lips, and then whispered something into her ear. "I want you to fuck me, Ruby. Take my virginity." 

Penny's sexual tone made Ruby shiver with anticipation. "Of course I'm going to fuck you, Penny, but..." Ruby stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong with my body, Ruby?" Penny asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Ruby blushed for a second. "N-Nothing's wrong with your body, Penny!" Ruby shouted. "It's actually very nice and petite. I just wish your boobs and ass were bigger."

As if obeying some sort of command in her mind, Penny's boobs suddenly began to expand to become as big as Yang's while her ass also expanded to almost the size of Blake's. "Is this better?" She asked.

Ruby said nothing as her jaw was wide open in genuine shock. "How the fuck did you do that?!" She screamed.

"Oh. I have a built in sex mode for relaxation and pleasure." Penny cheerfully answered. "I can adjust my body to fit any preference you like."

"I see." Ruby said. "Well, let's get to it."

"Yes, let's." Penny said sexually.

Ruby then proceeded to insert her 16-inch cock into Penny's pussy, which felt more fleshy than what she was expecting. However, she didn't let that deter her from fucking her newest member in her harem. At first, Ruby's thrusts were slow and gentle so that Penny's snatch could properly acclimate to the foreign appendage going in and out of her. "Oh, Ruby. Your cock feels so good." Penny moaned. "I'm happy you feel that way." Ruby said. Pretty soon, Ruby's speed increased. The thrusts had gotten faster and harder, but that didn't bother the Cute Kinkbot in the slightest. Instead, that caused Penny to moan even louder than before. Ruby's eyes were rolling into the back of her head due to how good Penny's adjusted pussy felt.

"Penny! I-I-I'm gonna cum!" Ruby shouted.

"Let it all out inside me, Ruby!!" Penny shrieked.

Ruby's dick couldn't take it anymore, and erupted cum inside Penny's pussy. The Cute Kinkbot screamed loudly in pleasure and ecstasy as Ruby's semen filled up er cunt to the brim. For Penny, the pleasure didn't stop there. Apparently, Ruby's cum was affecting Penny's aura. Penny's being itself was being altered to fully become the Cute Kinkbot, to be Ruby's newest fucktoy. In the last couple minutes, her aura flashed brightly, and then died down. Her aqua eyes now had a little bit of pink in them. After another minute, her boobs and ass deflated back to their normal size.

"Penny. How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"I feel amazing, mistress." Penny said with a sexual smile. "You've freed me, mistress."

Ruby smiled sexually. "I'm glad you feel amazing Penny." Ruby said. "Welcome to the harem."

"Thank you very much, mistress."

 **"Very well done conquering a robot, my child"** Salem congratulated.

"Thank you so much for the praise, Mistress Salem." Ruby said cheerfully.

**"You're very welcome, Ruby. Just remember not to lose focus."**

"I won't, mistress."

Ruby then looked back at Penny. "So Penny. How do you feel about another round?"

"Don't worry, mistress. I'm pleasure ready."

 

Hello, everyone. Here is the Cute Kinkbot chapter. Ruby has successfully corrupted Penny Polendina, a robot, and repurposed her into her very own sex bot. I had a lot of fun writing as ususal. I thank everyone for all the ideas given to me as all ideas for this chapter were essential for it's creation. Please leave votes on what chapter (girl) you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.


	16. Corrupt the Ebony Assistant

Ruby was currently hot dogging her 16-inch cock between Penny's ass cheeks. Since Penny could adjust her body for any kind of comfort and sexual need, that meant Ruby could have all kinds of fun with the Cute Kinkbot. Penny was just moaning in pleasure of her expanded ass being used by her new mistress. Within two minutes, Ruby was cumming all over Penny's back, which just made her moan more. However, neither Penny of Ruby were finished yet. Suddenly, they went in for a hot and steamy kiss. Once again, their tongues were twirling around, but this time, Ruby's tongue was the completely dominant one. Penny's eyes were half-lidded upon the kiss as she melted into her mistress' steamy embrace. However, Ruby had one of her grimm tentacles pop out of her back, secretly snake it's way to behind Penny, and  fuck her pussy. Penny's pussy instantly adjusted to be the most pleasurable. "Fuck, Penny! Your pussy feels so good!" Ruby moaned. "Please give me your cum, mistress! I need your cum!" Penny shouted. Ruby's tentacle didn't disappoint and let out lots of white semen inside Penny's dripping wet cunt, making Penny roll back in pleasure. Soon, Ruby's other harem members walked into the room to see their mistress having some more fun with the newest member.

"Salutations, everyone." Penny greeted.

"Hey, Penny." Yang greeted back.

"Welcome to the family, Penny." Weiss added.

"Thank you, Weiss." Penny said.

"You're going to love the fun we have." Nora said playfully.

"Why don't you all get acquainted with our newest member." Ruby suggested. "I'm gonna talk to Mistress Salem."

Penny then proceeded to talk with the entire harem while Ruby quickly got dressed, stepped out of the dorm, and started walking around so that she wouldn't appear suspicious. "Hello, mistress. Thank you for the chip. Penny is now a full-out sex bot." She said.

 **"I'm glad my little gift yielded results, my Lust Reaper."**  Salem said.

"An advantage Penny has over the other harem is that her body can adjust to every sexual desire." Ruby moaned.

 **"I have to be honest, that makes me a little envious, Ruby."**  Salem admitted.

"I deeply apologize, mistress."

**"Oh, an apology is unnecessary, child. However, my grimm raven has given me information from Atlas."**

"What is it?"

**"Penny's friend and aid Ciel Soleil is worried about Penny and will be coming to Beacon looking for her."**

Ruby thought about what Salem had just told her. Her grin then came back. "This will be great. Soon, there will be another member to add to my glorious harem."

**"Exactly. Plus, you've been doing really well building up your kingdom of fuckpets. I'm very proud of you, child."**

"Aw. Thanks, mistress. It makes me happy to hear you appreciate me."

**"Oh, my little reaper, of course I appreciate you. You've been doing exceptionally well in your mission and destiny. You are far more valuable to me than Cinder has ever been."**

That made Ruby's smile grow even wider. "Thank you, mistress."

**"You're very welcome. Now, get ready for Ciel's arrival."**

"At once, Mistress Salem."

Ruby immediately sped off back to the dorm room to tell everybody about the unexpected, but welcome future servant.  Three minutes later, Ruby made it back to the dorm, to see that the harem was having a normal conversation for once. Even Blake and Velvet were talking normally for once. She smiled at that. "I have news, everyone." She announced, smiling.

"What is it, empress?" Melanie asked.

"Soon, Penny's friend: Ciel will be arriving here, looking for cute, little Penny here." Ruby answered.

"This wasn't expected, mistress." Glynda stated.

"No it wasn't, but this will grant us with a new member to our family, so soon after Penny." Ruby said.

"This means we'll have someone new to play with very soon." Coco moaned.

"Now I'm excited." Velvet said, her voice dropping with desire.

"Sorry, everyone. I just need Penny for this one." Ruby said with a little guilt and sadness.

"Awww." Everyone else groaned.

"Aw, come one, mistress." Nora pouted. "Please let us fuck the new bitch into submission."

"I'm sorry, Nora. This one is very specific to Penny." Ruby explained.

"Alright, mistress." Nora said with disappointment.

"Anyway, in the meantime, go to Glynda's office, and have fun with yourselves." Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress!" Everyone but Penny obeyed. After Ruby explained the plan for Ciel's corruption, the entire harem except Penny, left for Glynda's office, once again leaving Ruby and Penny in the dorm room.

"Mistress. Is Ciel really coming here?" Penny asked.

"Yes. She's quite worried about you." Ruby replied.

Penny began to worry a tiny bit. "What do we do?"

Suddenly, Ruby pulled the Cute Kinkbot in for a deep and sensual kiss. Their tongues twirled once again, and their eyes closed in pleasure and passion. Then, they parted the kiss with a string of saliva. "Don't worry, Penny." Ruby reassured. "You'll bait her here by telling her that you lost track of time hanging out with me."

"That's an excellent idea, mistress." Penny said.

"Then, incapacitate her and bring her to me. Then we'll corrupt her together."

"Yes, mistress. I can't wait."

"Well, she's coming very soon. We need to prepare." Ruby said. 

"At once, mistress." Penny obeyed.

* * *

 

Later in the midday, Ciel made it to Beacon looking for Penny. She came to Beacon because Penny told her that she was going to see Ruby. She was determined to find her. However, there was another reason for her coming to Beacon. The mocha skinned girl actually had a crush on Penny, but didn't act upon her feelings because she was too fucking uptight, which she deeply regretted. However, she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by Penny's voice.

"Salutations, Ciel!" Penny shouted.

"Penny!" Ciel shouted back as she ran to hug her friend. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Ciel." Penny apologized. "I just lost track of time hanging out with Ruby."

"I was really worried about you, Penny." Ciel said. 

Penny's robotic senses could immediately tell that Ciel had a small crush on her, and decided to play on those repressed feelings. "Aw, that's so sweet." Penny cooed. "However, I have to show you something."

"What would that..." Ciel didn't get to finish her question as Penny knocked her out with discreet knockout gas. Picking the girl up, Penny started walking back to the dorm room, where her mistress was waiting to work her magic. 

* * *

 

When Ciel regained consciousness, she found that she was tied down to a chair. She struggled to try and break free, to no avail. Suddenly, Penny and her mistress Ruby walked into the room. Ruby was sporting a wicked smile the entire time. Because of seeing Ruby's smile made Ciel a little fearful.

"You're Ruby, I guess." Ciel surmised.

"The one and only." Ruby said back.

"What the hell have you done to Penny?" Ciel asked angrily, earning a hard slap in the face from Ruby.

"I've remade her into something much better." Ruby said sexually.

"Stop being cryptic, and tell me what you've done!" Ciel shouted, only for her to earn a slap on her ass from Penny.

"How dare you have an insolent tone!" Penny chastised.

"It's alright, Penny." Ruby said. "That simply means that we're going to have some rough fun with this one."

This made Ciel gulp in fear a little. "What are you two going to do to me?" She asked.

Ruby crept up to Ciel's face, and started to kiss it multiple times. "We're going to add you to our family." She answered. "Ruby then pulled Ciel in for a deep kiss. Ciel's senses instantly went on the defensive, in their best efforts to protect her from this foreign sense. Ruby's tongue intensely dominated the new girl's mouth. She wanted a new addition to her harem so soon after Penny, and now she was getting it. Ciel tried to push herself out of the kiss, but Ruby seemed to be far stronger for her size. Plus, the Cute Kinkbot was holding her chair nice and firm. Soon, Ruby parted the kiss.

"Did you like that?" Ruby asked. Ciel said nothing. "Looks like we still have some work to do."

At that point, Ruby stripped completely naked, showing off her massive, 16-inch cock to the future Ebony Assistant. Ciel's eyes widened at the sheer size of Ruby's cock, letting her jaw drop. Without warning, Ruby shoved her meat into Ciel's mouth, instantly moving it back and forth in her throat. At first, Ciel was disgusted by the taste of Ruby's dick, but after a couple minutes of having it in her throat, she actually started to savor the taste. Her will was starting to wane. Seeing Ciel's eyes go a little bit lidded pleased Ruby, so she took her dick out, ripped off Ciel's constricting clothes, and laid her on her chest on the floor, her small breasts and ass exposed, ready to be fucked. Ruby then grabbed the mocha-skinned girl's arms to hold her up, and shoved her cock into Ciel's tight, virgin pussy, making the latter scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure. However, Ruby could tell that the girl's hymen broke a long time ago, due to lots of training in Atlas.  _"She will learn to love my cock forever."_ Ruby thought to herself. Ruby then started thrusting back and forth, making tears of pain roll down Ciel's face. Penny was just sucking on Ciel's petite breasts. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Ciel screamed in pain.

"It's my destiny!" Ruby shouted while she was thrusting.

"Fuck your destiny, you bitch!" Ciel shrieked.

"Don't worry, Ciel. Soon, you'll learn to love mistress' destiny." Penny said.

"Penny, please! Stop this!" Ciel begged with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't bother trying to get her to stop me!" Ruby said. "She's seen the light."

Suddenly, Ruby pulled her cock out of Ciel's pussy, making the latter think that she would listen to reason, but instead felt the cock deep inside her really tight asshole, which made Ruby moan quite loudly. The Lust Reaper had two of her tentacles pop out and continue fucking Ciel's already prepped pussy. Ciel was left to scream in pain and pleasure. Her facial expression was changing from stern and firm to sexual and full of desire, whilst having a battle with her mind.

_**"Wow. You sure are loving this, aren't you?"** _

_"No! You're wrong!"_

**_"How could I be wrong with a facial expression like that?"_ **

_"I don't love this! I hate it!"_

**_"That's not what your petite body says."_ **

_"This is absolutely disgusting!"_

**_"Then why are you enjoying it so much?"_ **

_"I'm not!"_

**_"You are for Ruby. You are for your new mistress."_ **

_"I-I..."_

**_"Say it!"_ **

_"I-I-I am for mistress..I am her whore...."_

it had been fifteen minutes, and Ruby was still fucking Ciel's asshole deep and having her tentacles fuck her pussy when she noticed that the girl's body wasn't trying to fight back anymore. A smile once again grew on her face. "Who am I, Ciel?" She asked.

"You are my mistress! I am your whore, mistress!" Ciel screamed with a smile and full of desire.

"Looks like the corruption was a success, mistress." Penny said.

"Indeed, Penny." Ruby added. Just as Ruby said that, her cock and tentacles erupted, sending wave after wave of cum into the newly corrupted Ebony Assistant's asshole and pussy. When she pulled her cock and tentacles out, thick cum oozed out of Ciel's holes. "Thank you so much, mistress." She said. Ruby kneeled down, and kissed Ciel deeply on the lips. "Anytime." Ruby said. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

 

Ruby was currently sitting on her bed, doing nothing but waiting for someone. That someone walked into the room. It was Nora Valkyrie. "You wanted me for something important, mistress?" She asked.

"Yes, I do." Ruby replied. "I'm going to give you a grimm form. Get ready."

"I've been waiting for this, mistress!" Nora screamed.

The Lust Reaper appreciated her servant's enthusiasm. With that, Ruby changed into her grimm form, tentacles sprouting from her back and everything. She picked Nora up, shoved her cock and tentacles into all her waiting holes, and began fucking her. Nora was savoring the taste of her mistress' grimm tentacle. Ruby hadn't fucked the Shocking Valkyrie for a bit, so it felt amazing to fuck her again. Nora's plentiful tits were bouncing all over the place in perfect sync. Suddenly, Ruby was cumming black cum inside of Nora, filling her up to the brim.

In seconds, Nora began to change. Her skin turned white with black veins, her eyes turned red. Her skin became black and white and slightly slimy. Lightning bolt symbols carved themselves like scars on her eyes. Similar to Yang's transformation, Nora's legs got closer together, and became a tail. Fins grew on her back, arms, tail, and head. Her hands and feet grew longer with webbing growing between them. A single whisker like a catfish's grew on both sides of her face. Her teeth became sharper and a little longer, and whiter. Suddenly, her crotch began burning for a couple minutes until a new, 10-inch cock formed. Also, grimm tentacles sprouted from her back. Nora's expression became ecstatic. Ruby's 16-inch dick grew again into an 18-inch cock, which immediately spurted black cum onto the floor. Nora had become a grimm hybrid.

"You are the best, mistress." Nora said sensually.

"I know." Ruby said.

 

Hello everyone. Here is Ciel's corruption chapter. Unlike the other chapters, this chapter takes place immediately after the last one. I thank Cringer for the deep anal kink and the title for this chapter. Also, I'd thought it was time for Nora to receive a grimm form, which is a sea dragon. Also, I'd like to thank everyone's contributions to the story. It now has 27245 hits. I honestly didn't think this story would get this far. Please leave votes on who you'd like to see next, and any kink ideas and abilities for grimm Nora in the comments.


	17. Corrupt the Ice Cream Girl

It was a new morning. Yesterday was a success. Ruby corrupted Penny and her friend Ciel Soleil into new fucktoys, and gave Nora Valkyrie a grimm form. Ruby had grown quite proud of herself for getting this far in her destiny. Now, she had two new members added to her harem. Currently, she was fucking Nora in her grimm form. Nora was also in her grimm form to get used to the feel of being in grimm form. Ruby was moaning even more so than when she fucked Nora in her human form. It seemed that Nora's grimm form slime on her skin kind of acted as a natural lubricant, which also had the secondary effect of increasing pleasure. "Fuck Nora!" Ruby shouted. "You feel even better than before!" Nora was screaming in ecstasy while being fucked by Ruby's 18-inch cock. "Only for you, mistress!" Nora screamed. Unbeknownst to her, The Ebony Assistant snuck up behind the two, went under her mistress, and started eating out her pussy, making Ruby double back in pleasure. She looked down and saw Ciel apparently take initiative. "Why Ciel, you sly bitch." Ruby said. "I'm sorry, mistress." Ciel groaned. "I couldn't help myself." "Don't apologize, Ciel. Just don't stop!" Ruby shouted. Ciel then continues eating out her mistress' cunt, pleasing Ruby immensely. Ruby's dick was going deeper in the Shocking Valkyrie's cunt. "Mistress! I'm-I'm cumming!!" Nora shouted. "As am I!!" Ruby screamed. Ruby's cock erupted, sending wave upon wave of thick, white lava into Nora's snatch. Nora's eyes rolled into the back of her head while her own, new, 10-inch cock spurted waves of white cum onto the floor. Ruby also squirted her pussy juices into Ciel's waiting mouth, ending with the three of them panting, satiated of pleasure. At that moment, Weiss came into the room.

"Weiss." Ruby started. "Why don't you have fun with Nora? She just got a grimm form, and she still needs to learn the ropes of having one."

"Of course, mistress." Weiss obeyed.

Ruby then proceeded to walk out of the room, and talk to her mistress: Salem while Weiss was having her fun with Nora. "I thank you for letting me know that Ciel was coming, mistress." Ruby said. "She's quickly learning the ropes."

 **"I'm glad to hear it, my child."** Salem said. **"Btw, I have more valuable information for you."**

"What is it, mistress?"

**"One of my Seer grimm has found one of Cinder's group: Neopolitan."**

"The Ice Cream Girl that Yang fought on the train?"

**"Yes. She's been hiding out in a village close to Vale in disguise."**

"What does this disguise look like?"

**"Black hair and green eyes. I trust that you will have a plan to corrupt her."**

"Oh I will. Not only that, I'll also bring Yang along, as she probably wants to settle the score with her."

**"I leave you to it then."**

"I won't let you down like Cinder, mistress."

**"I know you won't let me down, Ruby. You're far more valuable to me than Cinder."**

With that, Ruby started walking back to the dorm. Before she made a move on Neo, she would have to confirm her location first. She was already formulating how to do that. When she walked back into the room, the Snow White Princess was sucking on the Nora's bigger boobs while the latter was riding Weiss's dick. "Weiss! "I'm cumming!!" Nora shouted. "I'm cumming, too!!" Weiss shrieked. Weiss's cock then splattered cum all in Nora's pussy, while the latter's pussy and cock erupted, sending pussy jucies and cum onto the floor.

"Weiss." Ruby said, causing the Snow White Princess to look at her mistress, and stop fucking Nora. "Yes, mistress?" She asked.

"Come with me." Ruby commanded. "I have to talk to you about something important."

"Yes, mistress." Weiss obeyed, getting dressed, and walking with Ruby. "What do you need, mistress?" She asked.

"I need your help to determine exactly where Neo is." Ruby explained.

"I believe I can do better than that, mistress." Weiss said.

Running back to the dorm room, Weiss transformed into her grimm form, and revealed something to Ruby. Taking a couple minutes, two big globs of black goo oozed out of her abdomen. Ruby was wondering what this was accomplishing.  Suddenly, the blobs of goo started moving around, and after another couple of minutes, the blobs of black goo were gone, and in their place two mini-versions of Weiss. Ruby's eyes widened in astonishment. "You can create mini-versions of yourself?!" She shouted. "Yes, mistress." Weiss replied. "What do you think?" "That's amazing!" Ruby said with a wide smile. "Send them to where my mistress said where Neo is." "At once, mistress." Weiss obeyed.

Weiss psychically told her mini-selves to go to the village just outside Vale where Neo is to confirm that she's there and hadn't moved already. Then transforming into their mini-grimm forms, the mini-versions of Weiss then flew off to the village. Ruby still had a couple of questions for the Snow White Princess's grimm form ability. "So, how are the mini-versions of you supposed to tell you what they find?" she asked.

"My mini-selves and I have a hive mind link, which means whatever they see, I see. Whatever they feel, I feel." Weiss explained.

"Interesting." Ruby said.

-

An hour had passed since Weiss had sent out her mini-selves out to the village to confirm that Neo was still there. So Ruby and Weiss were passing the time with an intense make-out in their grimm forms. Tentacles wrapped around one-another, their tongues twirling dominantly, with Ruby letting Weiss be equally dominant this once. That made for a more pleasurable make-out session. Hand were all over each other's bodies. Suddenly, Weiss stopped making out with her mistress, as she was receiving word from her mini-selves. They were showing Weiss images of the village outside Vale and showed a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Weiss? What is it?" Ruby asked.

"My mini-selves are showing me the village outside of Vale, mistress." Weiss answered. "They are also showing me a girl."

"What does this girl look like?" Ruby asked again.

"She has black hair and green eyes." Weiss said.

Ruby's wicked smile instantly returned. "That's Neo!" She exclaimed.

"It is?" Weiss asked, arching an eyebrow as she remembered Neo having a much different appearance.

"Yes! She's just in disguise. Ruby explained. Time to corrupt this bitch."

"Yes, mistress!" Weiss shouted enthusiastically

"Uh, sorry, Weiss. I need you to go back to Glynda's office and get Emerald and Yang."

"Oh...yes, mistress." Weiss then left to get the Master Thief and the Blonde Bombshell. Oh, Ruby knew that Yang was going to have a lot of fun helping her mistress corrupt Neo. Emerald was also going to be needed.

Meanwhile, at the village outside Vale, Neo was residing at the tavern. She honestly missed Emerald. She had so many questions. What caused Emerald to change so suddenly? Why did she become so chipper? Was there anyway to bring her back to normal? Suddenly, she was snapped out of her thoughts by the last person she expected to see again: Emerald Sustrai.

"Hey there, Neo." Emerald said. "How you doing?"

Neo instantly started walking backwards. Emerald was going to have to do some work to convince her. "Hey, hey. Don't worry. I'm back to normal."

This caused Neo to stop walking backwards and arch one of her eyebrows at her.

"That bitch did terrible things to me." Emerald started. "I've been scarred, Neo."

Neo was still a little suspicious, but her suspicion died down a little when she saw Emerald start to tear up. "That little bitch raped me, multiple times."

Hearing that, Neo slowly moved closer to Emerald, eventually hugging her, with the dark-skinned girl reciprocating the hug. "Don't worry. I managed to hold my willpower together, and I escaped." Emerald said.

That made Neo smile. "We need to talk somewhere more private in order to discuss how to take revenge on that bitch." Emerald said, faking being determined as she would never, ever dare really say that about her mistress. Nonetheless, Neo agreed, and let Emerald lead to the basement of the tavern. However, once they reached the bottom, Neo's eyes widened in utter horror at what she saw. It was Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, the girl she fought on the train, but something was clearly different about the two of them. Neo then tried to run, but Yang snuck up behind her, and wrapped herself around the smaller girl. "Remember me, you little bitch?" Yang asked.

Neo said nothing, but sported a glare at the Blonde Bombshell. "Still not talking, huh?" She asked tauntingly.

"Did I do good, mistress?" Emerald asked.

Ruby gave her a deep kiss. "Of course you did, Emerald." Emerald squealed in joy. Meanwhile, Neo was struggling to get away, but to no avail. "Keep struggling all you want, you ice cream bitch. You'll never get away from me. Now I'm going to have fun with you, but not now. I'll give you this." Yang smiled. Neo suddenly felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She looked at her shoulder and saw fang marks. Yang had bitten her in her grimm form. Neo felt the effects of Yang's venom almost immediately. Heat started welling up in her core, her eyes were going half-lidded, her pussy was getting dripping wet. Yang suddenly let loose her coil, and let the future fucktoy drop to the floor. Neo tried to reorient herself, but the heat in her core and pussy were quickly becoming too much to handle, and soon found herself driving her fingers into her cunt in a vain attempt to stop the heat, but that only proceeded to make the heat worse. 

"Well, looks like someone's horny and needs to be satiated." Yang said, smiling wickedly. She then slithered back over to Neo, and was about to kiss her when Ruby suddenly stopped her.

"Not yet, Yang." Ruby said.

"Oh, but mistress..." Yang started to complaining .

"It will be too suspicious to corrupt her here." Ruby said. "We'll take her back to the dorm room."

"Alright, mistress." Yang relented. Ruby and Yang then changed into their human forms, picked the horny girl, and made their way back to the dorm along with Emerald. "Oh, I can't wait to help you corrupt this bitch." Yang fantasized. "I know you can't." Ruby said, smiling. "I can't wait, either."

* * *

Three hours later, Ruby, Yang, and Emerald made it back to the dorm carrying the increasingly horny Neo in tow. Letting her drop to the floor again, they watched in enjoyment as the Ice Cream Girl tried fingering herself even deeper to quench her newfound horniness. "Aw, look at the little Ice Cream Girl, trying to rid herself of her willingness to fuck." Yang taunted.

"Let's help her along, shall we." Ruby suggested.

Ruby let Yang have the first go at her, which made Yang so delighted. The Blonde Bombshell didn't waste any time ripping away her clothes and shoved her 10-inch cock straight into Neo's mouth. Neo immediately repulsed the taste of Yang's dick and tried to pull away, but Yang held her head firmly in place. Then, she forcefully bobbed Neo's head back and forth, making Yang moan in pleasure. "Oh, you're mouth feels so good." Yang moaned. Tears were welling up in Neo's eyes. "Aww, are you gonna cry? Pitiful." Yang taunted again. This went on for six minutes until Yang could feel herself reaching her limit. "Fuck. I'm about to cum in your mouth." Yang said. Neo's eyes widened as she tried to pull away yet again, but it was too late as Yang's cock erupted, sending white cum down the Ice Cream Girl's throat. Little by little however, Neo found herself enjoying the taste of cum. After a minute of cumming in Neo's throat, Ruby walked up.

"Alright, Yang. You've had your fun for now." Ruby said. "Now it's time to bring her into the fold."

Ruby quickly undressed, showing off her massive, 18-inch cock to Neo, who just sat there, her jaw wide open with cum dripping out. Suddenly, Ruby sped up behind her and shoved her cock into Neo's extremely tight cunt, making Neo actually grunt in pain. The, Ruby started thrusting, not even wasting time with being slow. She was moaning alittle more than usual due to Neo's ass being so fucking tight. "Looks like she's enjoying it, mistress." Yang observed. Ruby didn't even hear Yang talking as she was too wrapped up in corrupting her newest servant. "Now, Neo. Who am I?" Ruby asked. Neo mustered up the last bit of her willpower to resist the Lust Reaper's influence, but in the end, couldn't hold back and then it actually happened. 

"YOU ARE MY MISTRESS!!" Neo screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the Ice Cream Girl speaks after all." Yang said.

At that point, Ruby had increased speed fucking Neo, and it didn't take long for Ruby to cum in her new servant's cunt, quickly filling her up to the brim. However, Yang was stroking herself the entire time. She stepped in front of Neo, and let loose wave after wave of cum into her mouth again, filling up her stomach, making her look five months pregnant. Neo was willingly taking all of their cum. However, they weren't done with the Ice Cream Girl yet. They shoved their cocks into her mouth and pussy with Ruby having a grimm tentacle sprout out and fuck her equally tight asshole. Neo was already filled up with their cum. There was only so much cum that she could take into her petite frame. While Ruby and Yang were fucking her roughly, cum actually started to leak out of her nose. Within another three minutes, Ruby and Yang came again, filling Neo up even more, now making her look nine months pregnant. When they were finally done cumming in the Ice Cream Girl, they carefully placed Neo onto the floor, where she was panting intensely. They pulled their cocks and tentacles out of her, letting her regurgitate. However, she didn't regurgitate stomach acid or vomit. Instead, she regurgitated pure, thick, white cum. Seeing this made the Lust Reaper and the Blonde Bombshell smile in appreciation of their own handiwork. This went on until Neo's stomach was finally mostly empty.

 **"Well done, my little Lust Reaper. Very well done."** Salem congratulated, clapping her hands.

"Thank you, mistress." Ruby said. "Now we have a new fucktoy to play with."

 **"I can't wait."** Salem said.  **"By the way, I haven't seen you in a while."**

"Yeah. I've been fulfilling my destiny on your behalf."

**"Quite impressively, I might add. Keep up the good work, Ruby."**

"Yes, mistress." Ruby then turned to look back in Neo's direction.

"Welcome to the fold, Neo." Ruby said.

"T-Thank you, mistress." Neo replied.

"How do we know that this isn't a trick planned out by Cinder?" Yang asked.

"My loyalty is only to mistress Ruby now." Neo answered, sounding hypnotized.

"It's okay, Yang. She's with us now." Ruby assured.

"How can you be sure, mistress?" Yang asked, still suspicious.

"I only live for mistress' cock." Neo answered.

"Now, please, tell me about Cinder's current plan." Ruby commanded.

"Yes, mistress." Neo said. "She's planning to try to gather new allies in order to take you out."

Hearing this made Yang immensely enraged. "HOW DARE SHE PLAN SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAINST OUR MISTRESS!!!" She shouted, her hair flaming up, and her eyes turning red. Fortunately, Ruby was right next to her to calm her down.

"It's okay, Yang. We'll deal with her when the time comes." Ruby said. 

"Of course, mistress." Yang said.

 

Here is the Neo chapter. This one was a little difficult to write, but I came through and got it done. And Neo actually speaks in the end due to the pleasure flooding her entire petite body. We see the first use of Grimm Weiss's mini-versions. It was understandable why Yang was suspicious of Neo, seeing as how she was working for Cinder. I wanted to bring back the rough play with Yang and Ruby being rough with Neo, as Neo has strong willpower. I thank everyone in the comments for the contribution of their ideas for this chapter. We also see that Salem has grown to genuinely care for her Lust Reaper, and is quite impressed with how much she's progressing. Please let me know what chapter you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.


	18. The Harem Meets the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout out to SonicStar for another piece of artwork for this fiction. This piece being Salem's disguise.

Ruby had just woken up after an extremely pleasurable night of corrupting Neopolitan. Yet, her 18-inch cock was already being kissed, licked, and sucked by Blake and Velvet. They were having another rivalry scuffle/competition to see which one their lovely mistress liked better, which of course was fruitless as Ruby loved The Bellabooty Kitten and the Lucky Rabbit in their own ways. Her loving Blake was 100% obvious: Her alluring ass and willingness to be fucked day in and day out, plus her tits weren't that bad either. All kinds of assplay could be done with that marvelous Bellabooty Kitten. Velvet, on the other hand, was for much different reasons. Yes, her body wasn't built as spectacularly as Blake's, but her cunt was always soaking wet and always ready for her mistress' massive size. Ruby really enjoyed the feeling of Velvet's soaking wet pussy every time. While they were taking care of Ruby's cock, they were also making out passionately with each other, which made Ruby ever so harder. Soon, Ruby ejaculated all over Blake and Velvet, covering their lovely, naked bodies in lots of her thick cum. "Thank you for showering us with your glorious cum, mistress." Blake and Velvet said at the same time. "Anytime, you two." Ruby replied. Blake then kissed Velvet on the lips again, licking her mistress' cum off of Velvet's face, with the Lucky Rabbit doing the same thing. Ruby couldn't hold back anymore even though it was very early in the morning. Even though she was tired, seeing Blake and Velvet covered in her cum pushed her over the edge as she suddenly put Blake onto all fours as she rammed her cock inside the Bellabooty Kitten's pussy. Blake screamed loudly in pleasure as her mistress' cock penetrated her once again. As Ruby started fucking Blake with her 18-inch dick, Blake turned her head over to Velvet, giving her a _'This proves that Mistress loves me more, you small titted bitch.'_ look, sporting a wicked smile. Velvet looked on in jealousy as Ruby was fucking Blake hard, with the latter squealing in pure pleasure and bliss. "Yes, mistress!" Blake moaned. "Oh, fuck yes, mistress!" "How do you like my new dick size, Blake?" Ruby asked while thrusting. "I fucking love it, mistress!" Blake moaned. Velvet was still just sitting there, still staring at Blake being fucked by their mistress in jealousy while fingering herself when she quickly feels a couple of her mistress' grimm tentacles pick her up, and start fucking her soaking wet pussy and tight asshole. Velvet's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Turning her head to face Blake, the Lucky Rabbit gave a _'You were saying, you oversized bitch'_ look. Velvet's pussy was squelching loudly from being fucked by the tentacles. Soon, Ruby's cock and tentacles were spurting thick amounts of cum into the two faunus' cunts. Like Velvet, Blake's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Turning their heads, they stared blankly at their mistress. "Thank you for showering us with your cum, mistress." They said blankly at the same time. Ruby responded by ruffling their cum covered hair, smothering it further.

Meanwhile, in another part of the dorm room, Yang was fucking Neo mercilessly. Her 10-inch cock was in the Ice Cream Girl's throat, which the latter happily received. "You really love sucking cock, don't you, bitch." Yang taunted. Neo didn't respond as she was far too busy with her mistress' cock. Soon, The Blonde Bombshell came lots of cum down Neo's throat, causing her to moan intensely. "That's right." Yang said. "You're my cumslut." Mentally, Neo smiled at that. After dispensing a ton of cum down Neo's throat, the Blonde Bombshell pulled her cock out, letting Neo breath. The latter then threw up pure, magma-like cum onto the floor, which made Yang smile widely. Yang then summoned her tentacles, had them pick her up, and ravage all of her holes. Neo was moaning in maximum pleasure. When Neo was corrupted, her mind was quickly rewired into being fucked. Since then, Neo loved it when Yang fucked her with her grimm tentacles. Neo had also quickly become addicted to the taste of cum, so much so that she craved it. "Get ready, Neo!" Yang shouted. "I'm cumming!" Hearing that made Neo squirt even more. Soon, Yang's tentacles erupted, sending cum into all of Neo's holes, sending the petite girl over the edge. Yang let the Ice Cream Girl drop to the floor, the former's cum leaking all over, and the latter panting in bliss. Yang's tentacles then squirted more semen all over her body.

 **"it seems that your sister loves the new member of your kingdom."** Salem said.

"Yes. She really does." Ruby agreed.

**"Honestly, I'm a little saddened, child."**

"What's the matter, mistress?"

**"I haven't seen you since I made you into my Lust Reaper."**

"The greatest day of my life, I might add."

Salem smiled and laughed a little at that. **"I want to see you again and have more fun with you, my little Lust Reaper."**

Ruby thought for a minute before coming up with something. "Why don't my harem and I come to your place for some fun?" She suggested.

**"I'd love that, Ruby. I'll have to come to your dorm room through a portal to bring you all here."**

"Yeah, but I really want to be with you for a bit, Mistress Salem."

**"I feel the same, Ruby."**

"When can I expect you to show up?"

 **"You'll see, child."** Salem said playfully.

"Oooh. I can't wait." Ruby moaned.

**"I can tell, my lovely little Reaper."**

"Wait! My harem has never seen you before. They'll freak out and be scared."

**"Don't worry, Ruby. I have a plan."**

"Okay."

After Ruby finished talking to Salem, the rest of her harem came into the room. They all asked what were they going to do today. However, before Ruby could answer their question, a portal opened up. Stepping through it was a tall woman with luscious black hair tied in a bun, green eyes, a black dress with purple linings with a black gem in the center above her breasts. The dress didn't have any slits and stretches down to her feet, and black high heel shoes.

"Who are you?" Glynda asked.

"I am Salem, everyone." The woman answered. "The one who made your mistress the sexy, sexy seductress that she is."

Everyone's (Save Ruby) eyes widened. Ruby had told them of being shown the light from her mistress Salem, but they had never seen her until now. They stared at Salem in awe. In fact, she looked a little bit like the Voluptuous Professor.

"You all seem surprised to see me." Salem said playfully.

"Sorry." Everyone apologized.

"Mistress has told us about you, but we never thought you'd be so beautiful." Coco admitted in awe.

Salem fake blushed. "Why thank you, child. I didn't expect you to compliment me like that. However, I expect you all except Ruby to call me Empress or Queen."

"Yes, Empress/Queen Salem." Everyone immediately obeyed, making Salem sand Ruby smile wickedly.

"So, I must ask, Empress Salem." Emerald started. "Why have you graced us with your presence?"

"I've come to take you all back to my home for some fun." Salem explained.

Everyone's eyes beamed with those words. "We'd love that, empress!" Nora shouted happily.

"Then why don't we get going, everyone." Salem suggested.

"Yes, lets." Ruby agreed.

Ruby and Salem's hand interlocked with each other as they walked through the portal along with everyone else. Within seconds, everyone was at a dark colored castle in a dark and gritty, but nonetheless interesting environment outside.

"Why don't you all have fun with each other while I sit in my room for a while." Salem suggested.

"Yes, empress/queen." Everyone but Ruby said.

As soon as Salem was out of the room, everyone instantly stripped down to being completely naked in a few seconds, seeing as there were no distractions of prying eyes. Then, Ruby and her harem got into releasing their built up sexual tension.

Ruby sped up to and pounced onto Glynda, knocking the latter onto the floor. The former shoved her tongue into the latter's mouth. Glynda happily accepted her mistress' dominating tongue. Both were moaning in intense pleasure. Glynda felt a little left out as Ruby didn't fuck her than often. Now, she could release days of built up sexual desires. "On your knees, Glynda." Ruby commanded. "At once, mistress." Glynda obeyed. Glynda quickly got onto her knees just as Ruby whipped her 18-inch cock out, and shoved it down the Voluptuous Professor's throat. "I'm sorry I haven't played with you, Glynda. I'm going to make up for that." Ruby said. She then started bobbing Glynda's head back and forth with her length in the latter's throat. Glynda savored the taste of her mistress' dick in her mouth. Within two minutes, Ruby's massive cock exploded, sending gallon upon gallon of her thick, white cum down Glynda's throat, and into her stomach, inflating it which made her look six months pregnant. Ruby didn't let Glynda rest though. She her cock into the Voluptuous Professor's pussy, instantly thrusting back and forth at high speed. It didn't take long for Glynda to start cumming her pussy juices all over the floor. Ruby smiled at that, and pushed Glynda onto her back. Then, the Lust Reaper proceeded to deeply kiss Glynda once again, but this time while fucking her. Within another two minutes, Ruby was cumming again, filling her up to the brim, making her look even more pregnant. "You've given me so much of your cum, mistress." Glynda observed, patting her stomach. "I told you I would make up for not playing with you for a while." Ruby said, patting Glynda's stomach. The latter then hugged Ruby. "Thank you, mistress." Glynda said.

Nora was actually fucking Pyrrha. Since they were shown the light, Nora and Pyrrha felt like they were actually loved. That was proven multiple times by their lovely mistress fucking them over and over again. "I love you, Pyrrha." Nora said in between thrusts. "I love you too, Nora." Pyrrha replied. The Invincible Spartan instantly moaned with Nora's thrusts. Pyrrha's cunt was squelching loudly, making it more pleasurable for Nora as well. Suddenly, Pyrrha's mouth was filled by one of the Shocking Valkyrie's grimm tentacles. The tentacle was thrusting tirelessly fucking Pyrrha's throat, while cumming while thrusting. Cum was traveling down Pyrrha's throat while Nora's cock was sending cum into her pussy. That wasn't the end though. Nora then picked Pyrrha up, giving her a deep, passionate, and lust-filled kiss. This action caused Pyrrha to moan and regurgitate some of the cum in her stomach, and enter Nora, which made the Shocking Valkyrie moan even more. "Give me your cum." Nora whispered seductively, causing Pyrrha to shiver in pleasure. Suddenly, Nora started lapping up cum out of Pyrrha's pussy, making the latter moan loudly again.

Weiss was mouth-fucking Penny. Like the sexbot that she was, Penny adjusted her mouth to be the most pleasurable it could be. This meant her mouth became flooded with saliva. The Snow White Princess was moaning like no tomorrow. "Fuck, Penny!" Weiss moaned. "Your throat feels so fucking good!" The Cute Kinkbot was starting to bob her head back and forth, making the pleasure increase. It didn't take long for the Snow White Princess to end up cumming copious amounts of cum down Penny's throat and into her stomach, actually inflating it. Luckily, Penny's stomach could be a literal dumpster for cum. When Weiss was finished cumming, she pulled her cock out of the Cute Kinkbot's mouth. "Thanks for being a great cum dumpster, Penny." Weiss said. "I'm pleasure ready." Penny replied, winking.

Everyone in the room were fucking each other when suddenly Ruby mysteriously slips out of the room, albeit silently so as not to alert her harem. Minutes later, Ruby entered Salem's room. Once she saw her mistress sitting on the queen-size bed in her true form smiling, the Lust Reaper smiled widely.

Salem then held her arms out. "Welcome back, Ruby."

Ruby sped up to the Witch and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, Mistress Salem." She said.

Salem smiled at those words. "I missed you so much more, my little reaper."

"Then why don't we make up for lost time." Ruby suggested.

"Yes. Let's." Salem agreed.

Salem lifted her dress/gown over the Lust Reaper's head so that the both of them were in it. Suddenly, Ruby morphed to her grimm form, and kissed Salem deeply. Salem immediately reciprocated the action. Their kiss was full of pent up passion and lust. Their tongues twirled around, dominating each other. Their hands were practically clawing at each other's bodies as the kiss went on. After they broke the kiss, they didn't waste any time however. Ruby pushed Salem onto the bed, and shoved her 18-inch cock right into Salem's longing pussy. The Witch moaned loudly as she finally felt her Lust Reaper's cock inside once again. Ruby didn't waste time being gentle as she knew that Salem could handle it. Salem's pussy immediately became soaking wet. Her pussy juices were dripping onto the bed sheets. Suddenly, grimm tentacles sprouted from Salem's back as well as Ruby's. One tentacle from the two entered each other's mouths. The tentacles then started pumping black cum down their throats, which both people happily accepted and guzzled down as if they were drinking water. They kept drinking each other's cum with their eyes closed while being rough with each other. Ruby had increased speed while fucking her mistress. At this point, Salem had her tongue hanging out of her mouth with a silly expression, letting some of Ruby's cum spill onto the sheets. At this point, Salem and Ruby knew they were reaching their limits. "M-Mistress Salem!!" I'm cumming!!" Ruby shouted. "Let's cum together, Ruby!!" Salem shouted equally loudly. Sure enough, Ruby and Salem ended up cumming in each other at the exact same time, sending gallons of cum into their mouths and cunts. After a few minutes of cumming, Ruby and Salem were left panting on the bed, gallons of cum splattered all over their bodies. When they started to get up, they wiped cum from their eyes and faces, spreading it onto the floor. Ruby also changed back to her human form.

"Close your eyes, Ruby." Salem said. "I have a surprise for you."

Ruby complied and had her eyes closed for a couple minutes. "Alright. Open them." Salem said.

Ruby then opened her eyes to see her mistress holding a dress/gown like hers, but her size and a dark red color. Ruby's eyes beamed in amazement and happiness. "Mistress! I love it!" Ruby beamed.

"I knew you would." Salem said with a smile.

Salem then picked Ruby up in your arms. The two then stared lovingly in each other's eyes.

"What would I be without you, Salem." Ruby said.

"I don't think I'd be happy without you, Ruby." Salem replied.

"I love you so much, Mistress Salem."

"I feel the exact same, my lovely little Lust Reaper."

They embraced tighter after those endearing words. After a few minutes of appreciating each other, Ruby psychically told her harem to come into the room, and then a whole lot of sex-crazed fun began.

 

Ps: Here is the other version of the artwork in the chapter.

 

Here is the second filler chapter for the story. It took me a while to finish writing this one. Another big shout out to SonicStar for another great piece of artwork with two versions. Now, the entire harem knows who Salem is, as Ruby hadn't told them about her. And Ruby now has a dress/gown like Salem's. Please leave votes on which girl you want to see next and any kink ideas in the comments.


	19. Corrupt the Ice Cold Militant

Ruby, Salem, and the harem were still at Salem's castle, sound asleep, except for Ruby and Salem. A soundproofing device was on in Salem's chamber so that her and the Lust Reaper could moan as loud as they wanted. Salem was pounding Ruby with the cock she created for herself so that the pleasure would increase. Salem's cock was the same length as Ruby's, which made Ruby squeal in lustful bliss. "Oh! Oh fuck yes! Oh,  Salem! I've missed you so much!" Ruby cried gleefully between Salem's powerful thrusts. "I've missed you so fucking much too, Ruby!" Salem cried. A minute later, Salem's cock exploded, sending gallons of cum into the Lust Reaper's waiting cunt, traveling into her body, inflating her stomach. Ruby moaned in extreme pleasure as she was filled up by her mistress. Suddenly, her own cock exploded, spurting tons of cum into the air like a geyser, all over the room. After a couple minutes of cumming, Salem and Ruby's cocks finally stopped spurting semen. Salem pulled her cock out of her little reaper's pussy, letting the cum inside ooze out onto the bed, but there was so much of it that it started to spill onto the floor. Soon, Ruby's stomach deflated back to normal and she was panting heavily. "Oh my Oum mistress. That was amazing." She breathed.

Salem was panting heavily as well. "You've definitely gotten better, Ruby." She complimented.

"Thank you so much for bringing us to your castle, mistress." Ruby said.

"You're quite welcome, my little Lust Reaper." Salem said as she picked Ruby up. Fortunately, she was a lightweight. Salem and Ruby then proceeded to make out passionately with some cum still in their mouths. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. While that was going on, Salem had her dress/gown rise up and cover them both like a cocoon. Then, a couple of their tentacles re-sprouted from their backs and sprayed cum all over each other. After another minute, Salem and Ruby laid on Salem's bed, cuddling their cum-covered bodies against each other.

"Oh, mistress. That was spectacular." Ruby panted.

"I've been waiting for your body for a long while now." Salem panted.

"Same here, mistress." Ruby said. "I've been doing so well regarding my destiny."

Salem planted a kiss on her little reaper's lips, making her moan. "I know you have, Ruby." Salem said with a sensual smile. "All those huntresses , yours for the taking. Your destiny is progressing very nicely."

"I've been having so much fun fucking all my servants into submission. Yang's very supple tits, Blake's marvelous ass, Weiss's incredible willpower, everyone is good for so much fucking pleasure." Ruby moaned. "Also, I've got to give Pyrrha a special gift."

"Alright." Salem said as she shifted into her human form. "Then why don't you summon your curvaceous sister in here?"

"Excellent idea, mistress." Ruby said as she walked out of Salem's chambers.

* * *

 

A couple minutes later, Ruby reached the room where her harem was. She told Yang to go to Salem's chamber and the rest of the harem to move to another part of the castle so that it would only be the Lust Reaper and her Invincible Spartan.

"I have something special for you, Pyrrha." Ruby said, caressing Pyrrha's face, which made the latter moan slightly.

Pyrrha's eyes partially beamed. "Oh, I can't wait, mistress!" She shouted.

When she saw Pyrrha’s eyes beaming, Ruby morphed into her grimm form, having her tentacles sprouting from her back. Suddenly, the former lifted the latter up into the air via her tentacles while she had other tentacles fuck Pyrrha's soaking wet cunt, asshole, and mouth. Pyrrha squealed albeit muffled in pleasure as she was being fucked. Ruby's grimm tentacles were viciously fucking Pyrrha's holes. The Invincible Spartan's pussy was cumming all over the place as she wanted to be used by her mistress so much. Her mouth was happily sucking on the tentacle, trying to milk it for her mistress' cum. Suddenly, the tentacle retracted from her mouth, and was brought down to Ruby, who pulled her into a sensual kiss. Their tongues swirled around playfully for dominance. The kiss went on for two minutes while Ruby's tentacles were still pounding Pyrrha's pussy and asshole. Soon however, the Lust Reaper could feel herself reaching her limit. "Pyrrha, I'm- I'm cumming!" She shouted. "Cum in me, mistress! Pour your glorious seed in my soaking cunt!" Pyrrha screamed. Ruby did just that as her 18-inch cock finally erupted, sending waves of black cum into the Invincible Spartan's toned body.

Then, Pyrrha moaned in pleasure while she started to transform. Her skin became pale white with red and black veins while her eyes became red, claws grew on her toes and fingers, large Nevermore wings sprouted from her back, her breasts grew to a size almost equal to Yang's, her hips and waist seemed to widen while her ass grew as well, Nevermore feathers started growing on her arms and legs, her crotch started burning for a couple minutes until a nice, erect, 10-inch grimm cock sprouted, immediately cumming, splattering globs of black cum onto the floor, and grimm tentacles also sprouted from her back. Ruby's cock grew yet again into a 20-inch grimm cock, which in turn also started splattering globs of semen onto the floor. Pyrrha stood up, admiring her new form.

"Thank you so much, mistress!" Pyrrha beamed with happiness.

"You're quite welcome." Ruby said with a smile.

Ruby psychically told her harem to come back into the room as she went to check on her mistress and sister. When she got back to Salem's chamber, she saw her mistress (In her human form) stark naked still, dominating the Blonde Bombshell. Her cock was roughly fucking Yang's supple tits. Yang was enjoying every minute of being used by her empress. Suddenly, Salem pulled her dick away from Yang's tits and plunged it right into the Blonde Bombshell's pussy, making the latter squeal in pleasure. Salem moaned loudly due to how tight Yang turned out to be. "Fuck, Yang! I didn't expect you to be this tight!" Salem exclaimed. "I do my best to keep myself tight for my mistress and you, Empress Salem!" Yang moaned. "Well, I must compliment that you do a fucking good job!" Salem moaned as she increased her speed pounding Yang's cunt. "Empress, you feel so good!" Yang squealed. "Yang! I'm-I'm cumming!!" Salem exclaimed. "Please give me your incredible cum inside my fucking cunt! Fertilize my soil with your seed!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs. Salem's cock soon erupted, sending huge globs of cum into Yang, inflating her stomach. However, there was so much cum being poured into her that Yang began to vomit out pure cum onto the floor. This went on for a full minute until she stopped. Salem then pulled her cock out, spraying a black of her essence in the Blonde Bombshell's hair, and leaving Yang passed out with a silly smile plastered on her face.

"I see you had a lot of fun with my sister, mistress." Ruby said playfully as she walked up to Salem.

"I did, Ruby." Salem replied. "Your sister's body is near flawless. Her tits and ass are supple, and the fact that she's a masochist makes for some amazing rough fucking."

Ruby giggled at that. "Yeah, she is quite plentiful to fuck." 

"That she is." Salem said ruffling Yang's hair.

"Well, I suppose me and my harem better get back to Beacon." Ruby said sadly.

Salem saw her Lust Reaper's expression and walked sauntered over to her and cupped one of her cheeks. "Oh Ruby, don't feel sad. You know we can talk at any time." 

"I know, but still..." Ruby drawled on.

"Don't worry, my little Lust Reaper." Salem comforted. "Instead, why don't you focus on the next person you want to add to your harem."

That got Ruby thinking until she came up with an answer. "What about Weiss's high-maintenance, prissy and proper bitch of an older sister." She suggested.

"Winter Schnee?" Salem asked while thinking about Ruby's choice. Winter had stronger willpower than her sister, her assets were far more plentiful, and she was in the military which would provide a good advantage. "I think I approve of this choice."

"Oh, thank you so much, mistress!" Ruby squealed in happiness as Salem kissed her on the lips.

"My pleasure, Ruby." Salem said. "Now get back to Beacon."

"Yes, mistress." Ruby said with excitement. She walked out with Yang following after she recovered. All the while, Salem stood there with a genuine smile for her little Lust Reaper. After a while, she began to consider Ruby as the daughter she never had.

* * *

Later in the day, Ruby and her harem were out of Salem's castle and back at Beacon. Glynda went back to her office in order to not arouse suspicion. Pyrrha and Nora went back to their dorm to do the same thing, along with Coco and Velvet. Meanwhile, Weiss, Blake, Yang, the Malachite Twins, Emerald, Penny, Ciel, and Neo were in team RWBY's dorm, making out.

Neo was kissing Penny. Their lips smothered against each other. Their tongues intertwined and swirled around. They were so caught up in it that they fell over onto the floor, with Penny on top. Suddenly, Weiss's scroll rang loudly. "Don't worry, guys. I'll handle it." She said. She instantly picked up the scroll and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" Weiss asked, returning to her prim and proper state.

"Hello, Weiss." A voice answered from the other end.

"Winter. Is that you?" 

"Yes, sister. It is me."

"It's so good to hear from you! It's been a long time since we've talked."

"Yes it has."

"So what is the purpose of your call?"

"Well, I have some free time, so I'm coming to Beacon to visit you."

"That's great! When will you be here?"

"In 2 hours."

"Alright. See you then." She hung up the call and rushed back to the dorm room. When she got there she saw that Neo had cum oozing out of her mouth, the Malachite Twins' stomachs were inflated with cum, Ciel was covered in semen, and Penny's cunt and mouth were overflowing with cum.

"What is it, Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"My sister is coming here in two hours, mistress!" Weiss exclaimed in excitement.

Ruby's eyes and smile widened in happiness. Her target was coming here, right into their hands. "That's excellent, Weiss! Get ready because you're gonna help me bring her into our fold!"

Weiss's smile widened upon hearing her mistress' words. "At once, mistress!" She exclaimed. Thus, an hour was spent into cleaning everything up to get ready fro another corruption.

* * *

Soon, Winter Schnee touched down on Beacon. She told the ship to go back to Atlas. She walked around for a bit until she saw her sister standing, waiting for her. "Hello, Winter." She said all prim and proper.

"Hello, Weiss. Why don't we walk?" Winter suggested.

"Good idea."

Winter and Weiss then started walking around Beacon, with the former completely unsuspecting of her sister's sinister plot. They were talking about how far they had gotten in life when they entered the cafeteria.

"So, this Ruby is your team leader?" Winter asked.

"Yes." Weiss answered.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Honestly, I was upset about it at first, but after a bit of time, I've accepted it."

"That's good, Weiss."

"Thank you."

"So how do you feel about her?"

That got Weiss to blush up a storm. "W-Winter!! It's not like that!"

"Sure it isn't." Winter remarked playfully, but suddenly she passed out, her head lightly hitting the table. "Oh, the advantages of chloroform." Weiss said quietly. She then used her Boarbatusk strength to carry her sister back to her dorm room.

-

Winter Schnee woke up groggily to see Weiss and Ruby standing in front of her. She instantly became enraged. "What's going on?!" She demanded despite being groggy.

"It's very simple, you have a role in my destiny." Ruby said with a straight face.

"Fuck your destiny!!" Winter shouted defiantly as she jolted up, but Weiss had her grimm tentacles to restrain and hold her down. Winter's anger was replaced by utter fear and confusion which was directed at her sister. "Weiss! What's happened to you?!" She screamed. 

"Oh Winter. I've become something much better." Weiss said as she transformed into her grimm form. Winter was horrified upon the sight of her sister becoming a grimm of sorts. Suddenly, the Snow White Princess ran up to Winter, and stung her in the chest. The latter winced in pain, wondering what effects the venom will have in her. She found out in a minute as she was sweating up a storm. Her crotch was also starting to heat up. "What have you done to me?" She asked between heated breaths. She then pulled down her pants and started fingering her pussy, trying to bring the heat down. "I-I-I'm losing control..." Winter said. Then, Weiss moaned in pleasure as a mini-Weiss spawned out of her Lancer abdomen. The mini-Weiss walked over to Winter and kissed her on the lips. Winter moaned lightly into the kiss, but she still had control. Soon, the Mini-Weiss' entire form turned black and dissolved, releasing pheromones into the air. Winter made the mistake of inhaling the pheromones as it proceeded to increase the heat in her pussy, but the heat was spreading throughout her entire body. Winter was still resisting, but her will was vanishing quickly, as she was still fingering herself. Soon, she saw Ruby and Weiss's big dicks in front of her, teasing her as her body wanted them more and more. Within a few minutes, Winter moved in front of The Lust Reaper and the Snow White Princess on her knees. "Please, help me!" Winter shrieked. "Make it stop!"

"We'll do more than that, won't we, Weiss." Ruby smirked.

"Oh, yes mistress." Weiss replied.

Winter's clothes were shredded off in a matter of seconds. After that, Ruby shoved her dick in Winter's mouth while Weiss shoved hers in her sister's now soaking pussy. The duo didn't waste any time as they started thrusting synced. Winter immediately repulsed by the taste of Ruby's 20-inch cock, but two seconds later, she savored the taste. She began to suck on it willingly, bobbing her head back and forth to get more of Ruby's cock in her throat. Weiss was pounding Winter's pussy hard as it was making squelching sounds with each thrust. Her large tits were bouncing and jiggling as well. It seemed that Winter had secret tendencies she didn't let anyone else know about. Ruby and Weiss didn't notice the Ice Cold Militant's eyes rolling into the back of her head. She was being corrupted with every minute. "Mistress! I'm cumming!" Weiss screamed. "Release it all inside her, Weiss! Let your sister feel your cum in her cunt!" Ruby commanded. Weiss obeyed and let her cock erupt with cum in her sister's pussy with some of it spilling out, making the Ice Cold Militant moan in pure pleasure of being filled up by her own sister. Weiss didn't stop however. Instead, she just pushed her cock into her tight asshole, making Winter moan even louder as she started thrusting again. Meanwhile, Ruby was thrusting her cock in the Ice Cold Militant's throat, which the latter was taking lovingly and willingly. Soon, however, Ruby could feel herself reaching her own limit. "Here we go, you ice cold bitch! Take my seed!" Ruby shouted as she started cumming in Winter's mouth. Winter suddenly started using her tongue to stroke the 20-inch hunk of meat to milk it for more cum. Ruby's orgasm was longer than Weiss's, but it was pleasurable for Winter all the same. As Ruby finished cumming, Weiss was cumming in Winter's asshole. Letting her drop to the floor, they could see Winter panting heavily with cum flowing out of all her holes. 

"Who am I, Winter?" Weiss asked.

"Y-Y-You are my mistress." Winter replied.

"Excellent, and who am I?" Ruby asked.

Winter instantly bowed down. "You are my empress." She answered with fierce loyalty in her voice. Ruby and Weiss smiled deviously at their successful work corrupting yet another person into the fold.

 

Hello everyone. I'm really sorry that I went on a long hiatus, but I was taking care of fictions on FF.net, and I wasn't in a smut writing mood for a while, but I'm back with Winter's corruption chapter. I liked writing in Ruby and Weiss corrupting the Ice Cold Militant together, plus Winter may have an incest fetish. Also, Pyrrha finally has a grimm form, and it's based off the Nevermore. I'm glad that people like this story.


	20. Grimm Hybrid Appendix #2

 

 

**The Lust Reaper:**

**Ruby Rose**

**\- Queen of the growing harem kingdom. Seductive, manipulative, lusted and loved.**

**-Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Super speed**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to transform others into Grimm hybrids**

 

**The Blonde Bombshell:**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**-Right-hand servant of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves her mistress.**

**-King Taijitu Grimm hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Very high endurance**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Hypnotizing Stare**

**-Can produce a venom type substance that has different effects on the 2 genders**

 

**The Bellabooty Kitten**

**Blake Belladonna**

**-#1 pet of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves assplay**

**-Nekomata/Beowolf Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Able to make real clones of herself**

**-Alluring Ass**

**-Boosted hearing and sight**

 

**The Snow White Princess**

**Weiss Schnee**

**-Trusted keeper of knowledge for the Lust Reaper. Petite, cute, knowledgeable**

**-Lancer/Boarbatusk Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to create mini grimm versions of herself**

**-Hive mind link with her mini selves**

**-Spines can be fired and reeled back**

**-Tentacles can shoot black goo, making temporary armor or trap enemies**

 

**The Shocking Valkyrie**

**Nora Valkyrie**

**-Heavy hitter for the Lust Reaper. Curvaceous, Energetic, Always desires the Lust Reaper's essence**

**-Sea Dragon Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Slimy Skin/Lubricant**

**-Can create air bubbles so allies can breath underwater**

**-Can use electrical currents to move**

**-Electricity Generation**

 

**The Invincible Spartan**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**-Invincible champion for the Lust Reaper. Loyal, loves being used, will obey her Lust Reaper at all times**

**-Nevermore Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Feathers can be used as daggers/knives**

**-Wings can act as shields**

**-Aphrodisiac in claws**

**-Can carry multiple people**

 

Here is the second grimm hybrid appendix since Nora and Pyrrha finally have their grimm forms. Another shout out to SonicStar for more artwork. Please leave votes on who you want to see next and also leave any kink ideas and additional ability ideas for grimm Nora and Pyrrha in the comments.


	21. Thoughts About Spreading

Ruby was having a grand time with her newest servant: Winter Schnee. Currently, she was having the Ice Cold Militant sucking her 20-inch cock. When Winter was corrupted, she swore fierce loyalty to Ruby and her harem. Her body was a lot more curvaceous than her sister's, which meant for a lot more fun. Ruby was moaning loudly in pleasure of her newest servant doing her best to pleasure her, utilizing her tongue, swirling it around in all directions. "How do you like being part of a greater cause?" Ruby asked seductively. Her words caused Winter to stop sucking her magnificent cock for a minute, making a pop sound. "Your cause is beautiful and glorious, my empress." she replied. "You've shown me a glorious future." She then went back to pleasuring her empress. "I'm happy you now see that my way is just, Winter. Now, suck faster." She said. The Ice Cold Militant immediately complied and sucked Ruby's cock faster until the latter's dick exploded, cumming down the former's throat. Winter savored the taste of Ruby's cum and made sure not to spill any of it. After three minutes of non-stop cumming, Ruby's cock finally started dying down. Winter let her empress' cock slip out of her mouth with a pop. "Thank you for your delicious cum, empress." She panted. Ruby patted the Ice Cold Militant's head. "No problem." She sighed as she flipped Winter into all fours, getting a good look at her pussy. Suddenly, Ruby plunged her glorious, 20-inch cock in her pussy. Winter screamed at the top of her lungs with a silly smile plastered on her face. Ruby started thrusting, making Winter's moderate, supple tits bounce back and forth. Her tongue was rolled out of her mouth, drooling on the floor as she was being pounded. Even six minutes later, Winter and Ruby were still going. Ruby made a comment in her head that the Ice Cold Militant's endurance was amazing which would be very fun for later. "Winter! I-I-I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted. "Cum in me, Empress Ruby! Fill my starving cunt! I need your cum so badly! Fulfill my cunt's desires!" Winter shrieked. Ruby's cock erupted, sending wave after wave of pure, white lava into Winter's waiting pussy. Winter moaned loudly while her soil was being filled with her empress' seed. It felt so good in her pussy that she thought she'd gone to heaven. After three minutes, Ruby had finally finished cumming, letting Winter drop to the floor. "Now get dressed and meet with Glynda in her office. My mistress and I have no doubt that Ozpin is going to be suspicious. We need to throw him off our scent, otherwise my magnificent destiny will be found out and prevented." Winter's expression into her usual hardened one. "That will not happen, empress." She said determinedly. "I have faith in you and Glynda, Winter. Now go throw him off our trail." Ruby commanded. "At once, Empress Ruby." Winter obeyed. Soon, she got fully dressed and left the room with a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

 **"Nice job corrupting Winter Schnee, Ruby."** Salem said.

"Thank you, Mistress." Ruby replied.

**"She now has a firm belief and dedication to your destiny."**

"That I really appreciate."

**"I must admit, you've grown quite a bit since I first made you into the Lust Reaper."**

Ruby blushed at Salem's words. "Thank you, Mistress Salem. I must say again, that was the greatest day of my life."

Salem chuckled at that. **"Anyway, I just want to chat with you regarding your destiny."**

"What about it do you want to talk about?"

**"Well, you already know you're doing very well, have you thought about expanding your essence further than Beacon?"**

"I have, but I still feel like that will cause too much attention."

**"Yes, my child. You do have a point, but that's why you have to be sneaky while doing so."**

"That I do understand. I have to be very careful and cautious."

 **"Excellent, my little reaper."** Salem cooed. **"You're assessing each situation and coming up with the solutions. I knew there was a reason I chose you to be my envoy of lust."**

"Ruby giggled. "I really am your best pick."

**"You surely are, my lovely little Lust Reaper."**

"Are you okay, Salem?" Ruby asked.

**"I'm okay, my child. I'm just still a little saddened when you left."**

"Aw, please don't be sad. I'll do my best to have more time with you."

**"Thank you, my little Lust Reaper. Just hearing your voice makes me shiver in pleasure, you naughty rose."**

"Why, thank you, mistress." Ruby moaned.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake were having their fun with Neo after getting Yang's permission first. Weiss was roughly pounding the Ice Cream Girl's throat with her cock while Blake was ramming her tight pussy. The two were moving in sync to try and get the maximum amount of pleasure. Neo was using her tongue to make Weiss's cock shiver and twitch. "Dear Oum, Neo! You're so skilled with your tongue!" Weiss shuddered in pleasure. "Her pussy is so tight as well!" Blake moaned in pleasure. their thrusts were perfectly in sync with each other. Neo was just drowning in pleasure with two cocks filling her holes. Soon, the Ice Cream Girl's cunt was making squelching sounds, with her cum spurting and squirting onto the floor while she was being fucked. "Weiss! Are you ready to cum in this bitch?" Blake asked. "I thought you'd never ask, Blake!" Weiss exclaimed. Pretty soon, the Snow White Princess and Bellabooty Kitten filled Neo up to the brim with cum, making her look nine months pregnant. When they were done, they let Neo down to the floor, where she immediately started throwing up the cum ejected into her. Weiss and Blake were sitting down, porpped up agains on of the beds panting together. "Wow. That was amazing..."Blake breathed. "You said it. Who knew she was so skilled with her tongue..." Weiss moaned. Soon, Yang slithered up to the duo and shifted back into her human form.

"So, how did you two like fucking Neo?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"Her mouth was amazing." Weiss answered, making the Blonde Bombshell's grin wider.

"Her pussy was so tight and wet. It was glorious." Blake added.

"I know, right?! It's so fucking tight!" Yang exclaimed. Suddenly, the Blonde Bombshell knelt down, kissing Blake on the lips, and proceeding to make out with her. Blake reciprocated the action. Their supple tits rubbing against each other while their tongues danced around in their mouths, trying to assert dominance. Weiss pouted and tried to join in on the action, but she was too tired out from pounding Neo. Her legs had no feeling in them, so she had to sit out. The Blonde Bombshell and Bellabooty Kitten actually had their grimm tentacles sprout out and fuck each other's holes. They both started moaning in pleasure at the feeling of fucking each other. Soon however, they increased speed until they were spurting black cum into one another, spilling onto the floor.

* * *

Glynda and Winter were talking with Ozpin in his office seeing as he was getting a little bit suspicious. "So are you two sure there's nothing to worry about?" He asked.

"Yes. The girls of team RWBY have just discovered that they all like each other. They are simply having fun with each other." Winter answered.

"That's not what I've been seeing." Ozpin continued calmly. "I've been seeing other huntresses heading into team RWBY's dorm."

"Oh, them. Actually, they wanted to join in on their activities." Glynda said in her usual stern stupor.

Ozpin thought about it, but still didn't buy it. "Are you two sure that's what's been going on?" He asked.

"Absolutely, sir." Winter replied.

Ozpin sighed. He had a pretty good idea that something bigger was going on, but he didn't want to push it with these two as he felt something was off about them. "Alright. Just tell them to tone it down a bit."

"Yes, sir."

The two then left the office thinking they had Ozpin fooled, but he knew better. He still wasn't buying what they'd told him as he had a feeling there was something bigger going on. He was going to look into it soon. Unfortunately, he had the Vytal Festival to think about.

* * *

Once they were out of earshot, Glynda and Winter started laughing. "Oh, man!" Winter laughed. "Is that man becoming senile or what?"

"I'll still keep an eye on him." Glynda said.

"Good idea." Winter agreed.

Suddenly, the two started making out as soon as they got to Glynda's office. Their breasts rubbed together as they had their arms wrapped around each other. Their tongues twirled around passionately. Glynda then blocked the door with several objects so that they could have more fun. Soon, they unbuttoned their shirts, tossed them aside, and started playing with each other's breasts. Glynda was sucking on Winter's tits like no tomorrow. She hadn't been played with by Ruby for a while, so she needed to relieve that pent-up sexual tension. Winter moaned in pleasure as she felt the Voluptuous Professor's tongue licking her nipples, making them hard while she was using her hand to fondle her other breast. The Ice Cold Militant was losing herself in pleasure again.

* * *

Ruby was thinking about a couple things. She wanted to talk to Salem about it again. "Mistress. Are you there?" She asked.

 **"I'm always here for you, my little Lust Reaper."** Salem answered.  **"What is it? You sound worried."**

"I've just been thinking."

 **"What have you been thinking about? You're not questioning your marvelous destiny, are you?"** Salem asked playfully.

"No! Of course not! I've been thinking about spreading our lust and love beyond Beacon."

**"Is that so? I'd assume you'd start with Vale."**

"Yes. It is closest."

**"Well, I think I have a couple of ideas for that."**

"What are they, mistress?"

Ruby and Salem then got talking about how to spread their lust and love. They both wanted their destiny to expand, so, they would form quite a few ideas for this plan.

 

Hello, everyone. Here is the 21st chapter of the Lust Reaper. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and doesn't have as much smut as other chapters, but this chapter is more plot related, as it's a prelude to a multi-part chapter called "Spreading The Lust and Love". Also, Ozpin is getting suspicious, and doesn't buy anything Glynda and Winter say, but is preoccupied with the Vytal Festival. Please let me know who you want to see corrupted next (Character of OC), any kink ideas, and any ideas you might have for the story in the comments. Also, I have a couple fanfic ideas in my head. Please leave your vote on which one you want to see made.

 

**Blood Magic**

**Salem has a sexual thirst that she can’t quench. In order to fulfill her desires, she needs to inhabit/possess a body to explore her desires. Luckily, when she finds Ruby Rose to possess her, Ruby is more than willing to volunteer.**

**Bellabooty On The Prowl**


	22. Spreading The Lust And Love I: Choosing The Trio

It was a new morning, but this time, it wasn't filled with the smell of sex and cum. Rather, it was filled with the Lust Reaper and her entire harem were sitting around. Ruby, along with everybody else in the harem had just finished listening to Glynda and Winter about their meeting with Ozpin as he was getting suspicious. Ruby thought about it for a good, long while before saying something. "I don't think this will curb his suspicions." She said. "He'll probably keep looking into what we're doing." Her words got everyone slightly scared.

Hearing that made everyone pale in fear. "This isn't good, mistress." Weiss said.

"If Ozpin digs deep enough..." Pyrrha started.

"He'll discover all the glorious fucking we've been doing..." Nora continued, albeit a little crudely.

"And your magnificent destiny will be ruined!" Yang finished, her eyes widening in fear.

"We'll be transformed back into the horrible, boring way things were!" Blake screamed.

"That would be a fucking nightmare!" Miltia and Melanie screamed holding each other.

"We can't let that happen, mistress!" Emerald exclaimed.

Everyone started panicking. "Everyone! Calm down." Ruby said, and the harem started calming down. When she saw that practically everyone had calmed down, she started talking again.

"Look. I've been talking with Mistress Salem about some things." Ruby said.

"Can you give us specifics, mistress?" Weiss asked.

"Okay." Ruby replied with a sly smile. "We've been talking about spreading my destiny beyond Beacon."

Now that got everyone excited. "You mean, you've been conversing with empress about having more people see the beauty of your destiny?" Velvet asked starting to smile brightly.

"Exactly. I can sense that the numbers we have here isn't enough anymore. It's near time for us for expand." Ruby answered, licking her lips seductively.

"Ooohhhh. My body's tingling with excitement, mistress." Penny shuddered.

"If we start to expand our love, we need to be very careful about it." Ciel stated.

"You're absolutely right, Ciel." Ruby agreed. "That's why very specific people will accomplish this task." 

"Who will you be sending out into the city, mistress?" Coco asked.

"I...honestly don't know yet. Can you all please leave me to my thoughts." Ruby said.

"Of course, mistress." Glynda complied. "Everyone, come to my office." Everyone got fully dressed and started walking out of the dorm room to the Voluptuous Professor's office when Ruby suddenly said "Except you, Penny." Penny grew a smile and stood still while everyone else continued leaving the room whit hints of jealousy on their faces as quite a few were whispering to each other. After everyone else had left, Ruby and Penny got to talking.

"So, what do you need to talk about, mistress?" Penny asked.

"I feel like you will be essential for spreading our love, my destiny beyond this place." Ruby said, causing Penny to beam brightly.

"M-Me?! You think I'll be essential for this plan?" Penny stuttered happily.

"Of course! However, I must ask, do you have some kind of intake tank?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, of course. My stomach is an intake tank just to store your sensational cum." Penny answered.

"Why don't we test it out." Ruby said turning up the soundproofing device. She suddenly jumping up, stripping the Cute Kinkbot back to being bare naked, and kissing Penny straight on the lips. The Cute Kinkbot immediately reciprocated her mistress' action, kissing her back. Penny adjusted her lips for Ruby, to which the latter instantly started moaning in pleasure. Penny's adjusted lips made the Lust Reaper feel like she was walking on a cloud. Pretty soon, the simple kissing turned into a full-blown make out session on the floor again. Their tongues twirled around in each other's mouths as dominance was being playfully fought over. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies, practically clawing at each other as they were immersed with lust and passion. Penny could suddenly feel her mistress' delicious, 20-inch cock hardened and erect. "Oh, hello, little guy." She said, taking a hand beginning to stroke Ruby's dick.

"Did you miss me that much?" She asked seductively.

Penny's seductiveness sent Ruby a little over the edge She tried to stay strong to Penny's sexual tone, but she relented. "Yes! Yes! I've missed you! I've missed your mouth on my cock!" Ruby shrieked.

That was all Penny needed to adjust her mouth and glomp down on the 20-inch meat. Ruby moaned loudly as she felt the Cute Kinkbot's mouth on her cock. Within a minute, Penny was bobbing her head up and down to make her mistress moan more. "Oh! Penny! Your mouth feels so good!" Ruby screamed in pleasure. Penny smiled while sucking on Ruby's dick. Ruby couldn't hold on for much longer as she felt herself reaching her limit. "Penny! I can't hold on! I-I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted. "Let it all out! Release your glorious cum inside me! Satiate my lust!" Penny shouted loudly before glomping back down on Ruby's dick. Soon enough, Ruby was cumming gallons of hot, white, magma-like love down Penny's throat into her stomach. The thing is that since Penny is a robot, her stomach didn't expand, but she felt full all the same. Soon, Ruby stopped cumming and saw that the Cute Kinkbot had a really satisfied smile.

"How are you feeling, Penny?" Ruby asked still panting.

"I-I-I feel so full, mistress." Penny panted. "Your essence has filled my intake tank to the brim."

"So, it works."

"Yes, mistress."

"Very good. Now go fill those five jars with the cum in your tank."

"Yes, mistress."

"Oh, by the way, Penny." Ruby said.

"Yes?" Penny asked.

"Thank you so much." Ruby moaned lightly. "I really needed to relieve my cock of all that cum today."

"Don't worry, Mistress Ruby. I'm pleasure ready." Penny winked, sitting down on Blake's bed, proceeding to fill the jars with cum while Ruby rolled her eyes, smiling lightly at Penny's new catchphrase. 

"Oh, Penny. You are somewhat perfect for the plan." Ruby moaned. "The fact that you can store cum in your stomach makes you essential to the plan. We just have to figure out what we can do with the cum in jars."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, mistress." Penny reassured.

"Yeah. We will." Ruby smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Glynda's office, the rest of the harem were just fucking and waiting. Some of them still had some hints of jealousy seen on their faces. However, they figured out that Ruby was probably testing people who would be the best candidates for the plan she described.

Suddenly, Ciel was being talked to psychically by the Lust Reaper.  _"Ciel. I want to see you."_ With that, the Ebony Assistant got up, got dressed again, and walked back to the dorm room. A couple minutes later, Ciek walked in and saw Penny sitting on Blake's bed, filling jars with cum.

"You wanted to see me, mistress." Ciel said.

"Indeed I did, Ciel. You see, I've already chosen Penny to be part of the plan for spreading into Vale. Now, I want to test you." Ruby said.

"As you wish, mistress." Ciel said, stripping back down, making her mistress' cock hardening once again. Suddenly, Ruby positioned the Ebony Assistant on all fours, her ass sticking up in the air. Ruby then plunged her 20-inch cock in Ciel's pussy, making her shriek loudly at how big Ruby had become. It only took seconds for Ciel to feel pleasure instead of pain. Soon, Ruby was thrusting hard in the Ebony Assistant's pussy, making her shudder and scream in pleasure. Her figure wasn't sexy and curvaceous like Yang's or Blake's, but more like Weiss's: Sweet and petite. Ruby then had one of her grimm tentacles to sprout out of her back and plunge it into her still tight asshole. It was now double the pleasure for Ciel. "Fuck, Ciel! Your asshole is still so fucking tight!" Ruby shouted. "I do my best, mistress!" Ciel screamed. Ruby continued fucking her now dripping cunt and ass for a good thirty minutes, until she was finally reaching her limit. "Mistress! I'm cumming!" Ciel screamed. "I-I'm cumming as well!" Ruby screamed. "Satiate my starving cunt, mistress! Fertilize my soil with your seeds! I need your cum!" Ciel shrieked. Hearing Ciel's words sent the Lust Reaper over the edge as her cock exploded inside Ciel's pussy, sending a large amount of cum into her cunt while the grimm tentacle squirted the same amount of thick, white love into her asshole. Ciel's facial expression turned into one of pure satisfaction as she fell on her back, making her mistress' cock and tentacle exit the holes. However, Ruby spurted two more big blasts of cum onto the Ebony Assistant's body and face.

"My Oum, Ciel! You were fucking fantastic!" Ruby moaned.

"T-Thank you, m-mistress." Ciel shuddered.

"Now, how do you think you can contribute to the plan?" Ruby asked.

"W-Well, I could stick around with Penny. That way, it would be less conspicuous since I'm actually supposed to be with Penny at all times." Ciel panted.

"Okay. Good point." Ruby said. "Alright. You'll stick with Penny. Also, this." Ruby sped around for a few seconds before stopping, leaving seemingly black rose petals on the floor that didn't dissipate.

"What do you want with these?" Ciel asked pointing to the petals.

"These petals, when put in actual soil, will grow into black roses that will spread special pollen, giving off an alluring scent. That's all I'll say about them for now. Now, put the petals in this jar."

"At once, mistress." Ciel obeyed and proceeded to do this task.

Now, Ruby contacted Winter psychically.  _"Winter. Come to the dorm room now."_

 _"Yes, empress."_ Winter obeyed.

Suddenly, Ruby was contacted by Salem.  **"I see you're proceeding to do what we talked about, Ruby."** She said.

"Yes, mistress. I believe it's time for us to expand my beautiful destiny." Ruby said.

 **"I agree with you, my child, but you must be very careful nonetheless."** Salem said.

"Yes. Ozpin is also getting suspicious." Ruby informed.

Salem thought about that quietly for a couple of minutes. "Mistress? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, snapping the Grimm Witch out of her stupor.  **"Yes, I'm fine, my little reaper. Anyway, if Ozpin is getting suspicious, you must use utmost discretion."** She advised.

"Yeah. That's why I'm having my Ebony Assistant filling that jar with my black rose petals." Ruby said.

 **"Ah So you found out about that little adjustment I made to them, huh."** Salem said.

"Indeed. Also, I'm having Penny fill five jars with my cum for later." Ruby continued. "I feel that my own cum will be useful in this plan."

 **"Oh, it will, my lust reaper. Again, I'm very proud of you, my beautiful rose."** Salem cooed.

"Awww. Stop. You're making me blush." Ruby said, her face turning red.

Salem giggled at Ruby's cuteness.  **"I'm just teasing you. Still, be careful."**

"I will, mistress." Ruby finished.

* * *

Soon, the Ice Cold Militant entered the room, and immediately saw Penny filling the jars with cum and Ciel putting black rose petals in another jar, ending on Ruby, her empress, in all her naked glory.

Suddenly, Ruby glomped down on Winter, shoving her tongue into her mouth, dominating her. Winter let her empress dominate her as she wrapped her arms around her. Ruby grabbed Winter's ass, effectively groping her while the Ice Cold Militant wrapped her arms around Ruby's ass, groping her as well. Their make out session was a little more steamy as Ruby stripped Winter back down, and started fondling her supple breasts, which made Winter moan. In response, Winter started squeezing Ruby's ass, making the latter moan loudly as she loved what the Ice Cold Militant was doing. The Lust Reaper suddenly broke off the steamy kiss while still fondling Winter's tits. "My, my. Aren't we getting naughty today." Ruby teased. "I can't help it when I'm around you, empress." Winter admitted. "Well, don't fucking stop." Ruby moaned. Winter said no more as she kissed Ruby again, this time having her tongue fight Ruby's for dominance. It didn't take long for Ruby's cock to be feeling the need again and herself once again feeling the need to fuck. She morphed into her grimm form in all it's glory, had her tentacles pick up the Ice Cold Militant and fuck her pussy and asshole. "Oh! Oh, yes, empress!" Winter screamed. "Oh, I've wanted to fuck you again since I first corrupted you!" Ruby said. Suddenly, a third grimm tentacle slinked it's way around Winter's neck, plunging itself into her mouth, thrusting back and forth. The Ice Cold Militant's eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she'd never felt so good ever before. "How do you feel, Winter?" Ruby asked. "I feel so fucking good, empress!" Winter responded muffled. Suddenly the tentacle fucking Winter's mouth let loose, spurting cum down her throat. Seeing that sent Ruby over the edge, spreading cum into her pussy and asshole. Moaning the entire time, Winter was let down onto the floor softly. Cum was oozing out of her two holes as well as her mouth. Although, she was working to slowly swallowing her empress' essence in her mouth, savoring the taste. Panting, she turned her head to Ruby.

"Empress Ruby. You are fucking fantastic." Winter panted.

"I know." Ruby said, kissing Winter deeply on the forehead.

"I can be useful in the plan." Winter said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Don't forget. I'm a Schnee. I have influence." Winter reminded.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I totally forgot!" Ruby said rather loudly.

"It's okay, empress. I'm still happy to be fucked by you." Winter moaned.

"I'm glad you do." Ruby said with a smile.

 

Hello, everyone. Here is the new chapter. This chapter has more smut than the lust, but it has plot in it also. This is merely the first part of a multi-chapter called "Spreading The Lust And Love". Also, I hope you like a little bit of Salem teasing Ruby. I also wanted to add in more scenes with the Cute Kinkbot, Ebony Assistant, and Ice Cold Militant. Please let me know what you want to see in the next part of "Spreading The Lust And Love" in the comments.

 

 


	23. Spreading The Lust And Love II: Out Into The Town

The sun was shining brightly on a new morning. After a long night of thinking and fucking, Ruby had decided that Penny, Ciel, and Winter would be the three to head out into Vale first, just to scope out the place for potential targets. She summoned the rest of her harem back to the dorm room to explain to them the plan.

"So, everybody got it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, mistress/empress." Everyone answered.

"Good. Now, Velvet..." Ruby said.

"Yes, mistress?" Velvet asked.

Ruby suddenly pounced on the Lucky Rabbit, smashing her lips against hers. Velvet was shocked for a moment before receding into the lip-lock her mistress was giving her. The Lust Reaper had actually missed 'playing' with her Lucky Rabbit, so she wanted to feel her again. Velvet's arms wrapped around her mistress' body, grabbing her ass and groping it. Ruby moaned at this action and wrapped her arms around Velvet's body, feeling it up. Their hands moved around each other's bodies feeling them up. Soon, Ruby's 20-inch cock was fully erect. Velvet noticed this, dropped down to her knees and began bobbing her head back and forth, sucking it vigorously. Ruby couldn't hold back her loud moans any longer and moaned in pure pleasure. Blake could only stand there in jealousy as she watched her beautiful mistress fuck Velvet when her body didn't even compare to hers. Velvet was also using her tongue to slather up the cock with saliva to make it wetter, making it twitch and ready to burst when suddenly, she stopped sucking. Ruby opened her eyes quickly, only to see that her cock was still fully erect, twitching, and looking ready to burst at any moment. "Dammit, Velvet!" Ruby shouted slightly irritated. "Why'd you fucking stop?! I was just about to bust my nuts in your mouth!" "I'm so sorry, mistress! I just want to fuck me so badly!" Velvet shouted back, bending over doggy style, showing her petite, but tight ass for everyone to see. Ruby wasted no time and shoved her dick in the Lucky Rabbit's pussy, which made a squelching sound. "Oohhh, fuck! Oh yes!" Velvet moaned as the Lust Reaper began thrusting hard in her soaking cunt. Ruby's cock was sloshing all around in Velvet's pussy, making it even wetter. Velvet's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she had a satisfied, sexually thirsty expression on her face. "Harder, mistress! Harder!!" Velvet shrieked. "Oh, Velvet! Your pussy is so wet!" Ruby moaned. "It's only for you, mistress! Now, fuck me harder!" Velvet shrieked again. Ruby obliged happily and started thrusting harder in the Lucky Rabbit's cunt. "Velvet! I'm cumming so hard!" Ruby shouted. "Do it! Dirty my cunt! Fill me up! Fill me with your hot, lovely!" Velvet screamed. Ruby then let loose inside Velvet's insides, coating her pussy's walls with pure, pearly white cum, filling her up to capacity. "F-Fuck, mistress. Your semen feels so heavenly inside me. The way it's just oozing out like lava is so fucking hot." Velvet panted. "I'm always happy to oblige you, my little horny bunny." Ruby panted back, grabbing the bunny's head and pulling her into another deep lip-lock. Soon, Ruby put Velvet on the ground albeit gently. The Bellabooty Kitten's jealousy was rising quickly upon seeing the Lucky Rabbit having a completely satisfied look on her face.

"Alright. So Penny, Ciel, and Winter." Ruby started getting everyone's attention. "You three will head out into Vale, survey every location in the open, and cranny for potential bases outside here as well as potential important harem members, and take the jars of cum with you."

"May I ask why, mistress?" Ciel asked.

"Because I want you to dump the cum into the water supply." Ruby replied.

"Sorry if I sound out of line, mistress." Emerald said. "What good what that do?"

The Lust Reaper suddenly sported a devious smile. "I'm so glad you asked, Emerald. By spreading the cum in those jars in the water, the effects and love will reach everyone in Vale. However, since it's mixing with water, the effects will take a lot longer to show, but they will show, nonetheless." Ruby explained.

"That is brilliant, mistress." Yang complimented.

"Thank you, Yang." Ruby said. "Now, you three head out."

"Yes, mistress." The trio said at once. The three got fully dressed, and headed out into the city. Ruby then ordered her harem to do what they want for a few minutes while she led the Snow White Princess into the bathroom with another soundproofing device to talk more privately. Once in the bathroom, she locked the door.

"Weiss." Ruby said.

"Yes, mistress?" Weiss asked.

"I want you to breed several mini-versions of you and send them throughout Vale." Ruby answered.

"What for, mistress?" Weiss asked.

"I need them to sneak around every nook and cranny for targets and to see everything got to plan." Ruby explained.

"Of course, mistress." Weiss said.

"I also wanted to spend time with my beautiful Snow White Princess." Ruby cooed, planting a deep kiss on her neck.

"I missed your luscious lips, mistress." Weiss moaned, pulling Ruby in for a deep kiss on the lips. "That's right, Weiss. Take control. Fight for dominance" Ruby moaned. Their bodies seamlessly moved into the shower while they were making out. Lips crashed against each other while tongues were performing a dance of dominance. Ruby actually wanted Weiss to fight for dominance and she was, thus increasing the pleasure. Their hands clawed at each other's bodies in throes of passion. Soon, both cocks were fully erect. The Snow White Princess inserted her 10-inch cock in her mistress' pussy. Ruby mewled in pleasure as she wanted Weiss to be rough this time. "That's right, Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "Be rough with me! Fuck your mistress silly!" "Oh, mistress!" Weiss moaned. Weiss was thrusting like no tomorrow in her mistress' pussy. Ruby had never let the Snow White Princess fuck her before, so this time, she decided to let the servant fuck the mistress. Soon, Weiss increased her speed. "Weiss! You feel so heavenly! I-I-I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted. "I'm cumming too, mistress! I want to fill you up so badly!" Weiss shouted. "Do it, Weiss! Fill me up with your seed!" Ruby shouted back. The Snow White Princess did just that, her 10-inch cock exploding inside her mistress' pussy, coating the walls with her thick, white love. Days of saved up cum filled Ruby up, making her feel a little bloated. Weiss and Ruby then sat down on the floor, panting heavily, cum oozing out of the latter's cunt. 

"Good Oum, Weiss. That was amazing, you taking control like that." Ruby panted heavily.

"I've always wanted to do that." Weiss said panting just as heavily.

"Now how bout breeding those mini-selves." Ruby reminded.

"At once, mistress." Weiss obeyed. She then morphed into her grimm form to get ready to breed. It only took a few minutes and her Lancer abdomen was working hard, but overall, it was worth it. Her abdomen shifted, making squelching sounds as it pumped out six blobs of black goo. Within minutes, the blobs transformed into six mini-versions of Weiss in grimm form.

"Now, send them out while I take care of other members of our family." Ruby ordered.

"Yes, mistress." Weiss obeyed again, telepathically telling her mini-selves to go out into Vale and stay hidden until night when most people will be asleep.

Ruby came out of the bathroom to check on the rest of her harem, only to see that Blake's jealousy has flared up again as she and Velvet were having a rivalry fucking again. Suddenly, Ruby developed a playful, lustful smile when she saw that bellabooty in all it's glory. She sped over and started hot-dogging her cock with Blake's ass. Blake stopped fucking the Lucky Rabbit once she felt her mistress' dick on her ass."Oh, how I've missed your exceptional ass, Blake." Ruby said. "Oh, mistress. I've missed you feeling me up and feeling your cock between my perfect ass cheeks." Blake moaned. The Lust Reaper then moved her 20-inch dick back and forth between the Bellabooty Kitten's ass cheeks. Despite just been fucked, Velvet looked at the cat faunus in her own jealousy. A couple grimm tentacles sprouted from Ruby's back and started fondling Blake's supple tits. Blake mewled from being used by Ruby. However, Ruby came sooner than expected as Blake had a kind of effect on her. Cum sprayed out of her cock like a geyser, splattering all over her back with some of it dripping to the floor. Ruby wasn't done yet though. She shoved her cock in Blake's pussy and started thrusting. The Bellabooty Kitten mewled a lot more. Now it was Velvet's turn to look in jealousy. "Oh, mistress! Your cock is so good in it's rightful pussy!" Blake shouted. "Oh, believe me, Blake! Your bellabooty is more than rightful!" Ruby shouted back. Soon, Ruby increased the speed of her thrusts. Blake's eyes were once again rolling into the back of her head. "Mistress! I'm cumming!" Blake screamed. "Do it, Blake! Cum for me! Cum for your mistress!" Ruby moaned. As soon as she heard those words, Blake's pussy squirted it's juices all over the Lust Reaper's cock and onto the floor while at the same time, Ruby was cumming in her pussy, painting the walls pure white. Blake fell to the floor. "T-T-Thank you so much, mistress." Blake panted. "You're very welcome, my little kitten." Ruby said, pulling her into another deep kiss before letting her back down.

 **"Oh, how I missed watching you dominate and conquer that delicious bellabooty, Ruby."** Salem said sensually.

"I'm glad you liked the show, mistress." Ruby said playfully.

Salem chuckled at that.  **"So, are you beginning your plan?"** She asked.

"Yes, Mistress Salem. I've already sent Penny, Ciel, and Winter into Vale to spread my cum into Vale's water, which in turn will affect everyone, though it will take longer, but it will happen." Ruby explained. "I've also instructed them to search for potential substantial member for the harem."

 **"Very good. Are you thinking about other parts of your plan?"** Salem asked.

"Yes, I am." Ruby said.

 **"You're advancing faster than I expected. I'm very proud of you, my child."** Salem cooed slightly.

"Aww, thanks, mistress." Ruby said.

 **"You're very welcome, my little lust reaper."** Salem said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Penny, Ciel, and Winter were walking around Vale, already having dumped the contents of the five jars of cum into the water, all the while looking for potential targets.

"Well, I think mistress' plan is brilliant." Penny said quietly but cheerfully.

"Of course. We should never doubt our mistress." Ciel added.

"Empress Ruby has shown me a better path, and I intend to have her plan succeed." Winter continued.

"Well said, Winter." Ciel said. "We must ensure success for our mistress."

Penny was looking around, daydreaming for a minute when someone caught her eye. A woman that was as tall as the Ice Cold Militant with deep blue lips, her breast size was a little bigger than Winter's and Ruby would love to play with those. The way they bounced with every step was beautiful, the way her ass was swaying proved it was one Blake: The Bellabooty Kitten herself would approve of, her long, deep blue hair reached down to the top of her back, was wearing a police uniform that hugged her figure tightly, unknowingly making the woman more attractive, and she wore slightly high-heel shoes that clicked when they touched the ground.

"W-Who is that?" Penny asked, still looking at the walking woman.

"That's Stacy: Head of Vale's Police Department." Winter answered.

"She would be a fun one for mistress to play with." Ciel stated.

"That will be hard, Ciel. I scanned her and saw that her domination difficulty is very high. Mistress will have to put in a lot of effort." Penny explained.

"Empress will put in more than enough effort to corrupt her." Winter said.

"Do you see anyone else substantial for Mistress Ruby to corrupt into the harem?" Ciel asked.

"I'm looking around again now." Penny replied while looking around again. It took another minute before laying her eyes on another person. This girl was younger than the previous target. This girl had long, flowing green hair, red lips, tight, black leggings that hugged her supple ass, a dark green jog bra hugging her moderate-sized assets, black, green and red sneakers, and dark red earings. The girl also had snake scales on both her arms, covering a little bit of them as well as fangs. 

"Have you scanned her, Penny?" Winter asked.

"Yes." Penny answered. "The girl is a snake faunus named Jade Basilisk."

"Well, looks like a fun, fit one." Ciel observed.

"Yes, she does." Winter agreed.

"Let's continue searching for more potential members and report back to mistress soon." Ciel said, resulting in the other two nodding and they continued with their mission for the Lust Reaper. They were determined ti succeed.

 

Hello, everyone. Here is the second part of "Spreading The Lust and Love". The plan is starting to come together. I thank everyone in the comments for giving me ideas for the story and for just liking the fiction in general. Also, the trio have spotted two potential harem members: Stacy who is the head of Vale's police department (OC belongs to SSup), and Jade Basilisk, a snake faunus (OC belongs to MatrixNova). The list will only grow from this point. Also, I wanted to have some fun with the Bellabooty Kitten and Lucky Rabbit again as well as the Snow White Princess. As always, please let me know who and want you want to see next in "Spreading The Lust and Love" in the comments as well as any OCs and their descriptions.


	24. Spreading The Lust And Love III: Corrupt the Cum Warden

It was the evening, yet the sun was still setting. Winter, Ciel, and Penny had come back from their task in Vale, telling their mistress that they were not only able to dump Ruby's cum into the water supply, they were also able to tell Ruby about the two potential members for the Lust Reaper's harem. While this was happening, the Flavored Fashionista was sloppily sucking Ruby's cock, making the Lust Reaper moan. She was feeling a little left out, so Ruby brought her into the dorm room to have some fun with her, her tongue making sloppy, wet noises as she slobbered all over her mistress' cock. However, this didn't distract Ruby from listening to the trio's finding of potential harem members. She was interested in the Police Chief being a member of the harem as it would provide a huge advantage for the harem whenever they were in Vale.

"So that's all for potential members for our family, huh?" Ruby asked.

"So far, empress." Winter bowed. "As we've told you, one of the potential members is the chief of Vale's police department: Stacy."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Ruby asked.

"Of course we do, mistress." Penny said handing Ruby a picture of the Police Chief. Ruby looked at it for a couple of minutes admiring Stacy's figure. Her luscious deep blue lips, the uniform hugging her figure very nicely, that supple ass that looked like it would come close to Blake's in pleasure terms, nice, large tits that looked ripe for being fucked, and the high heels that clicked on the floor. "What do you think of her, mistress?" Ciel asked.

"Well, she's quite a looker, you three." Ruby answered. Suddenly, Ruby moaned loudly and her cock erupted sending wave after wave of hot, thick, white cum down Coco's throat. The flavored fashionista made sure not to spill a drop of her mistress' marvelous essence. "Good work spotting her, you three." Ruby complimented.

"Thank you, mistress/empress." The trio bowed.

"Do you have a plan to bring her into the fold, mistress?" Coco asked, finished sucking Ruby's dick, lifting off it with a pop.

Ruby sighed. She knew this plan wasn't going to be well received and started sweating nervously. "I do, but you guys aren't really gonna like it."

"That's ridiculous, mistress." Penny said. "Why wouldn't we like your plan?"

* * *

 It took a few minutes, but Ruby was able to explain her plan. Needless to say, her harem wasn't taking it well.

"Absolutely not, mistress!" Glynda exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have to lower yourself like this!" Weiss shrieked.

"Forgive me, but this plan of yours is unacceptable, empress!" Winter shouted.

"Look, I know you don't approve of this plan..." Ruby started but was cut off.

"Don't approve of it?" Blake asked sarcastically. "More like straight up reject it!"

"I agree with our Bellabooty Kitten here." Yang added. "Why should you, our wonderful mistress lower yourself for a person who isn't even a member of our family?"

"One: Because this person is the chief of Vale's Police Department." Ruby answered, getting everyone to calm down and listen. "Two: Imagine the advantages we'll have if I'm actually able to corrupt her. We'd have free range of all of Vale. Not only that, but she's bound to have knowledge of many spots in Vale that'll have more potential members to add to the family. Three: It's time to expand beyond Beacon. If the Police Chief is brought into the fold, my destiny will expand much, much easier, not to mention that when I turn the tables, it'll be all the more satisfying."

The harem actually considered those points. They hadn't really thought of that. While they didn't like their mistress'/empress' plan, but they couldn't deny the pros if the Police Chief's corruption was actually successful.

"Alright, mistress." Yang relented. "You can go ahead with this plan of yours. Just be careful with this, okay?"

Ruby placed a deep kiss on the Blonde Bombshell's lips, to which the latter instantly reciprocated. "Don't worry, Yang. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure you have to do this, mistress?" Emerald asked.

"I do, Emerald." Ruby answered, caressing the Master Thief's cheek lovingly. "I'll be the one to break this bitch, not the other way around."

"You go, mistress!" Nora cheered. Ruby laughed and left the dorm room to proceed with her plan. As soon as she was gone, she psychically told her harem to have fun with each other. Everyone instantly started having their 'fun' with each other. Suddenly, Weiss pulled her sister into the bathroom. The Ice Cold Militant was confused at her sister's actions. The Snow White Princess morphed into her grimm form, and filled the bathtub to the brim with white cum.

"What are you doing, Weiss?" Winter asked playfully.

"I just want to have fun with my sister." Weiss retorted just as playfully. Weiss walked up to her sister, placing her lips on hers. Winter immediately reciprocated the action, beginning to moan into the deep kiss. Weiss smiled at this and deepened the kiss. Soon, their arms were wrapped around each other's bodies. Winter could feel the scales on Weiss's body, and she would admit it felt a little strange to be feeling that instead of smooth, pale skin, not that she cared. Weiss was loving the feel of her sister's naked body. Suddenly, Weiss stopped kissing Winter as she felt her 10-inch cock become fully erect.

"My, my, Weiss." Winter smirked, grabbing her sister's cock with her right hand. "You've been a naughty girl."

Weiss was slightly moaning at her sister's touch. Her touch wasn't as heavenly as her mistress, but it was pleasurable nonetheless. "I-I can't help it, Winter. You've made me so hard."

"Since it seems you can't resist me. Let me help you with your little 'problem', sister." Winter remarked, beginning to stroke Weiss's erection. Weiss moaned, leaning forward a little bit. Winter kept the smirk on her face as she continued stroking her sister's member as she was in control for now. However, she then wrapped her mouth on Weiss's member, resulting in the Snow White Princess making a squeal in pleasure. Weiss snuck a grimm tentacle behind her sister, and stuck it in her asshole. Winter screamed a pleasurable moan as her ass was just penetrated. Weiss decided to move this to the cum-filled bathtub, so she picked Winter up and dropped her into the tub, making a mess as cum splashed out of the tub and onto the two. It almost felt like a second skin on their bodies. 

The Snow White Princess wasted no time in plunging her cock in Winter's pussy, making the latter shriek in lust. When the former started thrusting, the latter's body was glistening with every thrust. "Fuck, Wiess! Your cock feels so good!" Winter screamed. "Winter! I had no idea you were this fucking tight!" Weiss shouted. "I keep it tight only for my empress!" Winter screamed. A couple of Weiss's grimm tentacles suddenly started fondling Winter's tits, making the Ice Cold Militant feel more pleasure than before. This went on for minutes, but surprisingly, Winter hadn't reached her limit yet while Weiss was reaching hers. "How have you not reached your limit yet, Winter?!" Weiss screamed. "I have more control!" Winter screamed back. Suddenly, Weiss started pounding her sister harder. "Yes, yes! That's it! Oh, yes!" Winter moaned. "Winter! I-I'm cumming!!" Weiss shrieked as her cock exploded, sending gallons of cum straight into Winter's pussy, which in turn sent her over the edge. "Cumming!!!" Winter screamed as her pussy sprayed it's juices all over Weiss's cock. After a minute of cumming, the Schnee sisters sat in the bathtub panting like hell, but with smiles on their faces. 

"Weiss, that was amazing." Winter gasped.

" _You_ were amazing, Winter." Weiss moaned.

* * *

Stacy was sitting calmly in her office in the VPD building, going over reports when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. The officer did just that, dragging Ruby in.

"Who's this?" Stacy asked, looking at the officer.

"I don't know." The officer answered truthfully. "I didn't ask."

"Whatever, officer." Stacy said. "You can leave. I'll deal with her personally."

"Yes, ma'm." The officer said and left the office.

"Who are you, kid?" Stacy asked calmly, not getting up from her chair.

"That depends on who wants to know, ma'm." Ruby replied playfully, secretly using her 'Captivate' ability.

"Please don't play the sweet talk game, kid." Stacy said sternly.

"Come on." Ruby said being coy as well as playful. "I didn't do anything."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't be here right now, little lady." Stacy said, keeping the sternness in her voice. 

Ruby decided to up the effect of her 'Captivate' ability. " Maybe I'm a better troublemaker than your incompetent officers here."

"What are you saying, little lady?" Stacy asked.

"I'm merely stating that if I'm a troublemaker, it's necessary to punish me." Ruby grinned mischievously.

Stacy thought about Ruby's words for a minute, the 'Captivate' ability finally starting to kick in, albeit slightly. "You know what? You're right."

* * *

That was the cinch in the pin as minutes later, Ruby and Stacy were kissing in the latter's office. Stacy had actually told the other officers to not disturb her while she punishes Ruby and locked the door. Despite agreeing that it was necessary to punish Ruby, Stacy was kissing her passionately, but she wasn't under the Lust Reaper's influence yet as she was strong willed. Rather, it was the pheromones given off by Ruby's 'Captivate' ability influencing her to do this.

Stacy separated her lips from Ruby's, a strand of saliva connecting them for a moment. "Do you now accept that it's wrong to break the law?" She asked.

"If it gets me treatment like this, no way." Ruby retorted.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson." Stacy said before kissing the Lust Reaper again. Ruby could sense that little by little, the Police Chief was succumbing to lust and passion. Suddenly, their tongues began to intertwine. 

"You're a surprisingly good kisser." Ruby said in between kisses. "Never expected that from a police officer."

Stacy was getting more and more into the act, succumbing to her lust.  _"Why am I getting so wet right now?"_ She thought to herself. A few minutes later, her eyes were starting to go half-lidded. Ruby saw this as a sign to drop the act soon. "You're really getting into this, huh." She said playfully.

"I-I hate to admit it, but... I am, you little troublemaker." Stacy replied playfully, the lust taking over her mind.

"Good." Ruby chuckled darkly. "That means that I can drop the act!" She broke out of Stacy's tight grip, dropped an activated soundproofing device, and took off the latter's uniform.

"W-What a-are you...?" Stacy stuttered, not able to finish her question due to lust clouding her senses.

Ruby pounced onto the Police Chief's voluptuous body. Ruby would say that Glynda and Blake would approve of her supple tits and ass. Ruby started sucking and fondling Stacy's breasts, causing the Warden to moan loudly. 

"You're body is indeed beautiful and so fuckable." Ruby said.

"Never thought I'd be complimented by a little troublemaker." Stacy moaned.

Ruby morphed into her grimm form and used her tentacles to fuck the Warden's pussy and asshole while she still fondled the latter's tits. Lust was clouding her mind even faster because of the Lust Reaper's actions. Stacy's tongue was rolled out of her mouth, her cunt was soaking wet, and her eyes were clouded with burning desire and need. Ruby was being so rough that she was leaving scratches on the blue-lipped woman's body. This only caused Stacy to moan more. Minutes later, Ruby asked a question. "Who. am. I?" 

"Y-You are my l-little troublemaker, m-m-mistress." Stacy voiced out, finally giving in to the Lust Reaper's will.

That was all Ruby needed. "CUMMING!!" Ruby's tentacles erupted like volcanoes spurting gallons of cum into the officer, sending her over the edge as well as she screamed, achieving her own orgasm, her pussy juices mixing with Ruby's semen. After three minutes of cumming, Ruby stood up above Stacy. "Now listen, Stacy. You are my personal Cum Warden. You have an important role in my destiny. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Stacy replied.

Ruby smiled. "Now, do you have anything for me?" She asked.

"Actually, I do, mistress." Stacy answered truthfully. 

 **"Well done, Ruby."** Salem suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Thank you, mistress." Ruby replied. "I've begun to expand my harem beyond Beacon."

 _ **"**_ **And you've started your harem's expansion with the chief of Vale's Police Department, no less."** Salem pointed out.  **"She will no doubt have knowledge of various spots where you can gain many more members in little time."**

"Of course!" Ruby exclaimed. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

**"You're welcome, my lovely little Lust Reaper."**

 

Hello, everyone. Here is the third part of "Spreading the Lust and Love". This was a corruption chapter in this mini-story arc. I hope people like it. If this feels a little rushed, I deeply apologize and if need be, I'll expand on it a bit more, but I haven't worked on this fic for a long while. I deeply apologize for that as well. Also, special thanks to SSup for letting me use his OC Stacy. She has become Ruby's Cum Warden. She will have have important information for her new mistress indeed. Plus, I wanted to add a little schneecest. As always, please let me know who and want you want to see next in "Spreading The Lust and Love" in the comments as well as any OCs and their descriptions.


	25. Spreading The Lust And Love IV: Corrupt the Kinky Serpent

Ruby had been feeling accomplished. She had just corrupted the head of Vale's Police Department: Stacy. Now currently, the two were making out passionately in her office with a soundproofing device. The Lust Reaper was currently sitting  Their lips crashed against each other while their arms were wrapped around their bodies. Tongues were intertwined and performing a dance of dominance. Ruby was smiling happily all around. Stacy on her side would no doubt provide major advantages to her destiny as she had information to various clubs and night spots.

The pair stopped kissing to admire each other. "You are incredibly stunning, mistress." Stacy complimented.

Ruby giggled. "You're not so bad yourself, Stacy." She complimented back.

 ** _"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself."_** Salem said suddenly.

"Indeed I am, mistress." Ruby said.

**_"This particular member will provide a great advantage."_ **

"Yes, and I already have a new target in mind."

_**"Oh?"** _

"A snake faunus named Jade Basilisk. I'll show you a picture in my mind." Ruby did just that. Within a minute, Salem saw the girl had long, flowing green hair, red lips, tight, black leggings that hugged her supple ass, a dark green jog bra hugging her moderate-sized assets, black, green and red sneakers, and dark red earings, as well as snake scales on her arms and fangs. "What do you think of her?"

 ** _"Not bad."_** Salem answered.  _ **"Not as good as some of your other members, but not bad at all."**_

"I'm happy you approve." Ruby said happily, but her facial expression began to sadden, with Salem noticing.

 ** _"What's wrong, child?"_** Salem asked.

"I've been thinking about how long it's been since I started my destiny."

 ** _"How come?"_** Salem asked back, her voice lacing with concern.

"I don't really know." Ruby replied truthfully, a little sadness lacing her voice. "I guess I just consider this the thing that makes me the happiest I've ever been in my whole life."

Salem was becoming more and more concerned about her Lust Reaper.  ** _"What do you mean your whole life?"_**

"I kind of want to tell you in person." Ruby said. "Right now, let's focus on me corrupting Jade Basilisk."

 ** _"Okay."_** Salem said.  ** _"I will summon you to my castle alone later to talk about this."_**

"Okay, mistress." Ruby said. "We also better let my harem know that Stacy's corruption was successful."

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ruby's harem were in the dorm room, wondering how their mistress/empress was doing with the corruption. Yes, they didn't agree with Ruby's plan, but they agreed to let her do it, albeit reluctantly.

"I hope mistress is okay." Weiss said.

"That police bitch better not be hurting our beloved mistress." Pyrrha growled.

"If she's hurt our beautiful mistress in any way, I'll break her legs." Nora said darkly.

"Oh, I'll do more than break that whore's legs if mistress Ruby's hurt." Blake added.

 ** _"Yang Xiao Long!"_** Salem announced in her mind.

 _"Empress Salem!"_ Yang said respectfully. _"What do I owe the presence of your alluring, sensual, glorious voice?"_ She asked.

 ** _"Your mistress has successfully corrupted the Vale Police Department chief."_** Salem answered,

 _"That's wonderful news!"_ Yang exclaimed happily.

**_"Yes, but she won't be back in the dorm room for a while."_ **

_"Why not?"_

**_"She's going to be corrupting another person to add to her harem."_ **

_"I understand, empress."_

After she had finished talking with Salem, Yang looked at the harem. "I have news from Empress Salem." She announced.

"What did she tell you?" Ciel asked.

"Our mistress has successfully corrupted the police chief." Yang said, causing everyone to smile widely and start to cheer. "Also, mistress won't be back for a while as she is currently corrupting another harem member named Jade Basilisk."

"That makes sense." Penny said. "Mistress is on a bit of a roll here."

* * *

 The snake faunus Jade Basilisk was simply walking down the street, minding her own business, looking a little saddened. She conveniently found a partly run-down yet abandoned hotel to get a room for herself. Suddenly, she bumped into Ruby who honestly wasn't looking where she was going as she was deep in thought.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Ruby quickly apologized.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going." Jade assured.

Ruby looked up and saw her current target. "Oh cool! You're a faunus." She said happily.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "You're not offended?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I actually have a few faunus friends." Ruby said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm Ruby." She held out her hand.

"Jade." The snake faunus shook the Lust Reaper's hand. 

"So, do you wanna go into that building and talk?"

"I'd like that, Ruby."

* * *

In the abandoned building, Ruby and Jade were just talking. "You're saying that even some faunus are scared of you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah." Jade replied sadness in her voice. "It's been hard for me to have any friends or to feel loved. I am an orphan also."

Ruby hugged her tightly, activating her 'Captivate' ability. "You poor thing."

Jade had rarely been hugged before, so this made her heart flutter with happiness. She hugged the smaller girl back. "Ruby. It's ok."

"No! That's bullshit and you know it!" Ruby cried. "You've lived without a home, without friends, without family, and without love and happiness. I'll be here for you, Jade."

"You're a kind person, Ruby."

"Thank you."

"You know, Ruby. I was visiting Beacon a few days ago, and I sensed something different."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was walking by your dorm room when I suddenly heard multiple voices and noises coming from it. You were in there for sure. I also heard some of them call you 'mistress'."

"Ruby didn't know what to do with Jade. She was lonely and unhappy. If she was corrupted, she'd finally have a family, a home, and finally feel loved. You ** _can tell her, Ruby. I have a feeling about this one."_** Salem spoke in Ruby's head.

 _"Ok, mistress."_ Ruby replied.

"Jade." Ruby started. "Everything you've described is correct. Those voices were calling me mistress."

"Okay." Jade acknowledged. "Why?"

"It's my destiny assigned by my mistress. I'm on a crusade to change the world without bloodshed."

"And that involves creating a harem?"

"Yes. In a way though, my harem is like my family. I love all of my harem very much, and they love me back. For example, one of my harem members was an orphan as well, a thief until I brought her into the harem."

"I see..." That got Jade thinking. If this girl could accept a thief, then maybe she could accept her and finally have love in her life and be truly happy for once. "Then.. I want to join you."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Wh-What did you say?"

"You heard me. I want to join your harem." Jade repeated.

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to be happy, to finally have a family, to finally feel loved."

"Then come here."

Jade did more than that. She pressed her lips onto Ruby's. The latter immediately reciprocated the kiss. Arms were wrapped around each other's bodies, feeling all over each other. Suddenly, Ruby became more aggressive, pushing her tongue further into Jade's mouth, which the snake faunus accepted wholeheartedly. Soon, the Kinky Serpent was moaning in pleasure and joy. There wasn't really any need to forcefully corrupt this one. Jade was actually fully willing to join Ruby's harem, which made the Lust Reaper very happy, but she had to be sure she didn't revert back to normal. They stopped making out for air. "Oh, mistress. Thank you so much for letting me into your harem." She moaned. "You're very welcome, Jade." Ruby said.  They went back at it with their intense make-out session. Slyly, Jade snaked an arm to cup and grope Ruby's balls, causing her to squeak. "Well, aren't we a naughty snake." Ruby said playfully. "I can't help myself, mistress." Jade said, sounding a little hypnotized. Ruby playfully started fondling Jade's tits, causing Jade's eyes to roll into the back of her head. "Oh, you like that, huh." Ruby playfully taunted. "O-Oh, mistress." Jade moaned. "That feels so fucking good."

Soon, the two had discarded their clothing completely, letting Jade lay eyes upon Ruby's 20-inch cock. "Oh, mistress. I didn't know you had this." She said, her eyes beaming. She knelt down and wrapped her lips around Ruby's cock, causing the reaper to moan. "O-Oh! Jade!" Ruby moaned suddenly. "Your tongue feels so fucking good. The Kinky Serpent didn't waste any time in bobbing her head back and forth to further pleasure her new mistress. Ruby couldn't hold back her louder moans. While she was sucking, Jade snaked her arms all over her mistress' body, feeling it up, resulting in her fondling the Lust Reaper's tits. Ruby arched her head back, her tongue rolling out a bit, moaning. "J-Jade! Don't fucking stop!" Ruby exclaimed moaning loudly. "I-I-I'm gonna cum!" Just as Jade heard that, she stopped sucking Ruby's cock, leaving it fully erect and throbbing to cum. "N-No! Jade! Why?! I'm going to explode!" Ruby exclaimed. She was suddenly wrapped up into another wet, sloppy, sensual kiss by the now aggressive Jade. "I don't want you to cum in my mouth, mistress." She hissed sexually. "I want you to fill up my soaking cunt." 

Hearing those words sent Ruby over the edge. She threw Jade onto the ground, latter's breasts touching the floor. Ruby didn't waste any time roughly plunging her cock into the Kinky Serpent's pussy. Jade screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the Lust Repaer penetrated her. "Mistress! You're so big!" Jade screamed in pain and pleasure. "Fuck, Jade! You're so tight!" Ruby screamed and started thrusting. Jade moved in motion with her mistress' dick. "Tell me again, Jade. Who. Am. I?" Ruby asked. "You are my glorious mistress!" Jade screamed happily. "I'm your sexy fucksnake, a fuckpet for you to use whenever you please!" "That's right!" Ruby said, grabbing her green hair to pull her body up while thrusting. Suddenly, Ruby increased her thrusting speed while the Kinky Serpent moved her ass to hit Ruby's body, pushing her cock deeper in her pussy. "J-Jade! That's too much! I'm cumming!" Ruby moaned. "Fill me up, mistress! Give me your thick, white love! Drown me in your cum!!" Jade shrieked. Ruby's 20-inch cock exploded, sending gallons of cum into the Kinky Serpent's starving cunt. Ruby let Jade drop to the floor as she was sent to sexual nirvana. Her tongue rolled out to the floor, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she reached her own orgasm. Her pussy ejaculated it's fluids as well as some of her mistress' cum onto the floor. Ruby was panting heavily, but was still cumming, spurting it onto Jade's back and hair. She then flipped the snake faunus over, letting her cum cover her face and tits. After another minute, Ruby stopped cumming and once again admired her handiwork. "Welcome into the fold, Jade." She panted.

"T-Thank you so much, mistress." Jade groaned, her chest lifting into the air with every heavy breath. "For the first time in my life, I'm truly happy."

"You know, being in this place has given me an idea." Ruby said.

"What's that, mistress?" Jade asked.

"We can use this place to lure other people into the harem." Ruby started. "Whenever someone comes here or if you lure someone here, You'll contact me mentally and I'll corrupt them. If I leave this task to you, will you be able to fulfill it?"

"I will perform this task to the letter, mistress." Jade said determinedly. "I won't let you down."

Ruby smiled and patted Jade's cum covered hair. "I know you won't."

After Ruby and Jade cleaned up their faces and got dressed, a portal appeared, Ruby knowing what it meant. "Start the task I assigned you, Jade." Ruby said as she entered the portal.

"Yes, mistress." Jade said.

* * *

Ruby was once again in Salem's castle. It was always refreshing to be here. She immediately made her way to Salem's chamber. Once there, she saw her mistress with her arms open. Ruby ran to her and they both hugged tightly. Ruby actually started silently crying. Salem started petting her hair lovingly.

"I know you're upset about something, my little lust reaper." Salem said softly. "You can tell me."

"Like I said earlier, being the Lust Reaper is the thing that makes me the happiest I've ever been in my whole life?"

"Would you like to explain that, child?"

"I'll try." Ruby sniffled. "I guess it's because I'm able to have a harem as a kind of family, and I sometimes see you as a mother to me."

That made Salem's heart flutter. "I'm happy that you think of me as a mother to you." Salem kissed Ruby's forehead, causing the latter to giggle and smile. "There's the smile I love."

"Thank you, Salem." Ruby said. After staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, they pressed their luscious lips onto one another.

 

Hello, everyone. Here is the last chapter of Spreading the Lust and Love. This was a mini-story arc I wanted to create, so I figured why not. Now, Ruby has a third faunus in the harem which means more competition for Blake and Velvet. Also, could I have inspired another spin-off fiction in this chapter? Also, Salem and Ruby have a slight mother/daughter moment at the very end. Now, next chapter is going to be Cinder's corruption. Some people have been waiting for this one for a while, so next chapter, I'm doing it. Please leave any ideas you have for Cinder's chapter in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another artwork piece of SonicStar, and his first artwork for 2019.


	26. Corrupt the Feisty Maiden

Still at the castle, Ruby and Salem were resting in each other's arms lovingly after a long night of passionate love. When they finished, Ruby nestled herself in Salem's breasts and fell asleep with her cock in her mistress' pussy. Ruby felt comfortable when she was with her mistress as Salem felt a certain warmth in her heart when Ruby was around her. She thought of Ruby as the daughter she never had, not to mention her little lust reaper's words from last night were beautiful, but she still remembered she had a glorious destiny to fulfill.  

Salem then heard Ruby moan and stir around, signaling that she was waking up. The Lust Reaper woke up groggily with a cute yawn. "Good morning, my lovely little lust reaper." Salem cooed.

"Good morning, my sexy mistress." Ruby said playfully. They shared a passionate kiss involving their tongues twirling in their mouths, but melting back into a regular kiss. They stopped for air soon after.

"Whoa. That was quite a night we had." Ruby said.

"Indeed. It was amazing." Salem said with a loving smile. "You were so cute when you were asleep. You nestled in my breasts and plunged your wonderful cock in my pussy. Oum, I needed your cock after being starved for so long. It feels right to me."

Ruby blushed at Salem's words and wrapped her arms around the latter sensually. "Whenever I'm with you mistress, it always feels right."

"Again, I'm greatly impressed with how your destiny's been progressing."

"Aw, it's nothing. I just love doing this. I've grown my harem exponentially and continuing to do so."

"Well, I think you're finally ready to corrupt someone who fled after Emerald was brought into the fold."

Ruby's eyes widened, her pussy quickly getting wet, and her dick already becoming erect and leaking pre-cum. "You mean I can finally corrupt Cinder?"

"Yes, Ruby." Salem smiled.

"Oooohhh. I can't wait!!" Ruby exclaimed. Ruby was incredibly happy that she could finally corrupt that bitch. "I've gotta inform the entire harem! I've gotta plan!"

"Do what you have to, my little reaper. In fact, you might have a surprise when you do." Salem kissed Ruby on the lips one last time before the Lust Reaper vanished through a portal in a cloud of rose petals.

"Time for you to join the harem, Cinder." Salem said to herself.

* * *

When Ruby got back to the dorm room, She told the entire harem that Salem finally gave her permission to corrupt Cinder.

"A-Are you serious, mistress?" Neo asked.

"Perfectly." Ruby answered.

"Yes!" Yang fist-pumped. "I've been itching to help you corrupt that bitch!"

"You're not the only one." Blake added, sporting a feral grin. 

"It will be good to finally have her as our fucktoy." Weiss said with a sinister smile. 

"Ooohhh, yes..." Neo moaned, her pussy leaking juices.

"This is a good opportunity to stop her before she becomes a thorn in your side, mistress." Glynda said.

Ruby smiled at her harem's enthusiasm, but saw Emerald in the corner with a worried look. "Emerald. What's wrong?" She asked the Master Thief walking over to her.

"I-I'm scared, mistress." Emerald admitted, tearing up. Hearing this, Ruby took her into the washroom, locking the door to talk more privately. Ruby gestured for Emerald to continue talking. "I'm scared that Cinder will hurt you, or kill you, and she'll take me away from you!" Ruby saw that Emerald was breaking down in tears. "I don't want to go back to the way things were! I don't want you to die! I don't want to be lonely ever again!!" At this point, she was crying her red eyes out.

Ruby started stroking Emerald's head to calm her down. "Hey, hey. Don't cry." Ruby said soothingly. "I'm not gonna die. I'm gonna corrupt that bitch, but I'm not gonna make the mistake of doing it alone. I'm taking you with me."

"Hearing that made Emerald look her mistress in the eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm also taking Yang, Weiss, Neo, and Blake." Ruby answered. "I want to be successful with this one."

"You will bring her into our wonderful destiny, mistress. I know it." Emerald said lovingly before moaning suddenly.

"I will, Emerald." Ruby said, suddenly pulling the Master Thief into a deep kiss. Emerald's eyes widened for a couple seconds before melting into her mistress' embrace. Soon, both participants were moaning loudly. Emerald had her arms wrapped around Ruby's neck while Ruby had her arms groping Emerald's ass. This made the Master Thief shiver in pleasure. Emerald tried something and groped Ruby's breasts, causing her to slightly squeal with a smile. "My, Emerald. You are daring today." Ruby said playfully. "I-I can't help it today, mistress." Emerald moaned. Within a minute, Ruby and her Master Thief resumed making out. Their passionate lust taken over completely as their tongues fought a battle of dominance with Ruby's winning out. Subtly, the Lust Reaper sprouted a single grimm tentacle, it snaking Emerald's leg and plunging into the mint haired girl's asshole. Emerald squealed in surprise, but quickly adjusted once again to the tentacle penetrating her which increased it's speed until it spurted white cum into her. Moaning while kissing, Ruby let Emerald gently down to the floor.

"Thank you, mistress. I needed that." Emerald said.

"I know." Ruby added. "I could tell you were becoming more and more stressed ever since I mentioned Cinder."

"That's true, but still, I'm worried."

"Don't worry so much. Things will go right. Now let's you cleaned up and ready for our newest member."

The two walked out of the bathroom and saw half of the harem having fun while the other half were planning how to corrupt Cinder. The duo walked up and got everyone silent

* * *

Cinder was just sitting in a dimly lit room at an inn. Mercury had fled off to fuck knows where on his own. She was angrily thinking about how she wound up like this. It was still hard to believe that someone else managed to convince Salem to toss her aside. Was she not good enough for Salem after everything she did for her? She actually got up and flipped a small table over when suddenly her scroll started ringing. She picked it up and saw a figure covering her face with a black hood with red. She partially shouted. "Who the fuck is this?!"

"This is the Lust Reaper." Ruby said with a disguised voice.

"Lust Reaper?" Cinder asked, her voice still on edge.

"Yes. The one who has succeeded where you failed."

"What do  _you_ want?"

"I want you to meet me outside of Vale, here." Cinder's scroll suddenly showed a map with a red dot marking the location.

"I'll be there, to see you burn in unthinkable agony." Cinder hung up after saying that. This would be her chance to kill this Lust Reaper once and for all.

* * *

When Cinder arrived and walked inside the warehouse, she saw team RWBY, Emerald, and Neo, to which she sneered at them.

"I see, so Salem has truly betrayed me." Cinder accused.

"I'm afraid its the other way around Cinder, you failed time and time again, then you went off the grid." Ruby countered. Ruby had succeeded where Cinder failed, she had built up her harem while Cinder made no progress with her tactics. But this got the Lust Reaper thinking, why did Salem use Cinder in the first place, Salem seems very acquainted with the ways of sexual manipulation so why did she go for a more traditional tactic with Cinder Instead of making Cinder herself the Lust reaper from the get go. The power hungry girl seems to know nothing of Salem's sexual powers either. However, that wasn't even taking into account how potentially long Salem must have lived. As much as Ruby loves Salem some questions definitely needed answers sooner rather than later.

"Cinder! please become part of Mistress Ruby's destiny! its amazing, the love, the sex, we could finally be toge-" Emerald pleaded but was interrupted by an angry Cinder putting a hand out.

"Pathetic! Do you really think I ever loved you? Well, guess what, you useless, pathetic little girl, I have been using you this whole time, and once I dispose of precious little red I'm going to do the same to you."Cinder said, even if Everyone will break from Ruby's influence she cant risk any of them being easily influenced by either a future lust reaper or Salem herself, they could be extra susceptible after exposure to the lust reaper's domination.

"How rude." Ruby said, with a look of disappointment towards Cinder, but was seething inside while Emerald fell to her knee's bawling tears. "H-How c-could you say th-that!?" Emerald completely broke down and sobbed as Ruby knelt down next to her and comforted Emerald in an embrace, the thief bawling her eyes out in Ruby's breast.

"Don't worry Emerald, everything will be okay. Cinder is wrong. Your not pathetic, you're very beautiful and an essential member of the harem." Ruby soothed, the sobbing girl calming down but still had tears flowing out of her eyes. 

"Yang, comfort Emerald while I deal with pyro bitch." Ruby ordered as Yang knelt down against Emerald as she sobbed in her cleavage, Yang telling Emerald that she didn't need to worry and that their glorious mistress would make things right.

"Mistress, please let us fight Cinder, she isn't worthy of your power." Weiss requested.

"No Weiss. She is too powerful for you to handle, and either way." Ruby said as she showed off a silent anger. "She has insulted the very name of my destiny and my glorious mistress Salem, this isn't just about recruiting a harem member, this is personal."

Ruby was pissed know, if betraying Salem wasn't bad enough this bitch had just insulted a member of the harem, and an attack on a member is an attack on her destiny's name and Salem's. Ruby was originally going to play with her food but because of her silent anger she ripped her own clothes apart and entered her grimm form, her weapon Crescent Rose in hand. Cinder was amazed at the form, she could feel a lot of magic power coming form it. it wasn't a full maiden's power but it was enough to take on a half maiden.

"So, I came here for power and it turns out Salem has been holding out on me." Cinder said activating her maiden power.

"She wasn't holding out on you. You just weren't worthy!" Ruby lunged forward and began to clash with Cinder. Cinder blocked the lunge attack, and attempted an upward slash, which Ruby barely dodged. Cinder then sent a blast of fire at Ruby, which she dodged, but not unscathed as she felt a burn on her left arm. Weiss, Blake, and Neo were watching the fight in anticipation and worry while Yang was still comforting Emerald. Ruby was shooting dust rounds at Cinder, which the latter easily evaded, sending another blast of fire while also readying a dust arrow at Ruby. Ruby jumped up, evading the fireblast, but was grazed by the arrow. After landing back onto the ground, Ruby decided to stop playing around. Her tentacles grabbed her weapon and she started jumping around everywhere. Cinder started using her powers everywhere, but couldn't seem to hit Ruby now. She was just too fucking fast. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her leg. Looking down, she saw a scratch mark. She tried ignoring the pain, but soon, she was hurting from the scratches. Still, she fought the pain and fired multiple arrows all over the place. None hit Ruby though, and with a few more scratches from the Lust Reaper, Cinder fell to her knees. Not willing to submit to Ruby, Cinder tried to fire more arrows as well as use her maiden power, but Ruby knocked her further down onto the floor as she was just too damn fast. Eventually. Ruby had won the fight with Cinder in her grasp. Cinder was forced on her knees, the harem cheering while getting a perfect view of her front side.

"You did it, mistress!" Weiss exclaimed happily.

"I never doubted you for a second!" Yang cheered.

"Now, our beautiful mistress can teach this bitch her lesson." Blake said with a feral grin.

"Now, for your punishment." Ruby sadistically said as Cinder was struggling.

"Unhand me you bitch, If your going to kill me just do it!" Cinder screamed.

"Oh Cinder, I'm not going to kill you." Ruby said as she forcefully squeezed Cinder's breasts. "I'm going rape you and make you OUR bitch." Ruby declared as slashed downward with her claws, tearing off the fabric of her clothing and scratching her breast, some blood being drawn.  "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cinder cried out in pain, even more so as Ruby bite into her neck, not caring for the blood being drawn out. "NO!NO! STOP! AH! AHH!" Cinder pleaded as she began to tear up from the pain of Ruby tearing off the rest of the front side of her clothing, leaving bloody scratch marks all over her stomach. Ruby lowered her hands to grab Cinder's panties and rip them off, this time very careful to not get any blood drawn there as blood being drawn there would be unpleasant for both sides. Ruby lined up her giant dick at Cinder's vaginal entrance. "NO!NO! PLEASE!" Cinder's pleas fell on deaf ears as Ruby shoved her cock up Cinder's cunt and shoved all her tentacles in the same hole as well. "AAAHH! AH! AH!" Even while being fucked she was still crying in pain. Ruby looked over at her Harem whom were masturbating or fucking at the show being given. Weiss was pounding Blake's bellabooty while Yang was pounding Neo's asshole as well, leaving Emerald to just masturbate.

"Come here Emerald." Ruby said after she let go of Cinders neck, bloody bite marks that cut semi deep were now present. Emerald walked over and knelt before Cinder and her mistress. "Now Cinder." Ruby said as she cupped the traitor's chin hard. "If you want this to stop any sooner than you deserve, Apologize to the girl whom you humiliated only moments ago." Ruby ordered, Cinder stayed silent, refusing to stoop to such a low level. "DO IT!" Ruby snapped as she took another bite into Cinder. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! NEVER !" Cinder cried in agony, making Emerald more baffled by how reluctant Cinder was of the light. "Emerald, hit her." Ruby said simply.

"What?" Emerald asked her mistress. "Hit her until she apologizes for what she said to you, for how she has used you." Ruby demanded, as Emerald thought about, the more her sorrow turned and mixed into anger as she gave Cinder a hard slap, making her cries of agony even louder. "RRRAAAHHH, HAAA, RAAHH." Emerald croaked out as she let out her anger, eventually she stopped slapping and resulted to using fist. Emerald quickly stopped, Cinder's nose bled but Emerald was careful to make sure nothing was swollen. "I-I'm." Cinder sobbed as she tried to talk. "I'm sorry." Cinder said as Ruby came in her vagina. 

"Good girl, now was that so hard?"Ruby mocked the Feisty Maiden. Ruby was about to finish the job until Salem had entered her mind, ordering her to not stop, as she had a few words for Cinder.

A portal opened up as Salem in her disguised form stood above Cinder, looking down at her in disappointment of her. "How pitiful, I bless you with so much, yet you decide to betray me once you're shown up." Salem said. "I should have never gone the traditional route." Salem said, referring to the more combative route of Cinder's tactics. 

"I'm sorry." Cinder cried.

"I'm afraid a simple apology isn't going to cut it." Salem coldly stated as she began to whip cinder with her grimm tentacles, as Cinder was being whipped Ruby pulled out and bent Cinder forward, her breast hitting the dirty ground. Ruby put her 2 claws on the top of Cinder's back and scratched downward, ripping her clothes off completely. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Cinder screamed. Ruby began to tease her anus with her dick. "WHAT! NO!NO! ANY WHERE BUT THE-" Ruby slammed into Cinder's anus as Salem shoved her own cock into Cinder's mouth, tentacles penetrating all her holes. Tears continued flowing down Cinder's face. It was now that she finally realized that she fucked up, badly. Now, she was being penetrated in all her holes. Salem and Ruby were moaning loudly as they force-fucked the Feisty Maiden. Salem and Ruby's grimm tentacles were rubbing all of Cinder's body, including the bloodied parts, making her cry in pain. 

"Salem!" I'm cumming!!" Ruby screamed.

"I'm cumming too, Ruby!!" Salem echoed.

Hearing that made Cinder struggle against the two more with tears still flowing down her face. Soon enough, the duo's cocks exploded, sending copious amounts of cum into Cinder's body. The Feisty Maiden's holes were overflowing with their essence, so much so that it was overflowing. Soon, they let Cinder drop to the floor with a somewhat squishy thud, cum overflowing and leaking from her punished holes, crying still as she had been violated greatly.

Ruby and Salem were standing over the Feisty Maiden panting heavily, their cocks dripping cum. "That felt amazing." Ruby said. "Yes it was, Ruby." Salem agreed.

Cinder weakly propped herself up on her hands. "W-W-Well just wait girl, Salem will eventually dispose of you, like she did me, so enjoy this all while you can, because you'll end up just like me, Accomplishing mission after mission after mission, until you fall from grace." She sneered.

"How dare you!" Yang shouted.

"You have no fucking right to say that to your mistress!" Neo screamed angrily.

"You should feel lucky you're still alive in our mistress' presence!" Blake hissed.

"That is were you are wrong Cinder, That will never happen, I LOVE my little Lust Reaper, I could NEVER dispose of her, I love her too much for that to happen, besides, she's actually being successful, unlike you, all you've been doing is nothing but bitching and complaining, and you are no longer needed in my plans, but you are needed in Ruby's." Salem said calmly cupping Ruby's cheek.

Cinder's Eyes widened as her face formed a devastated look. "L-L-Lady...Salem" Salem sharply cut her off. "ENOUGH! you belong to Ruby now. Ruby, My Little Lust Reaper, enjoy your new reward for all you've been doing, you definitely deserve it, have fun, I love you." Ruby smiled  "Oh thank you So MUCH mistress Salem, I Love You Too." They shared a deep, passionate kiss. After that, Salem went back to her castle through a portal, leaving Cinder to her fate. "Everyone! Come!" Ruby ordered. Everyone walked over to their mistress. "Weiss."

"What do you need, mistress?" Weiss asked. Ruby picked up Cinder's ripped dress. "Do you know how to sew?"

"I have experience, mistress."

"I want you to go back to our dorm room and put this back together as I actually like this dress."

"I can't help you complete that bitch's corruption?" Weiss pouted.

"Aw, don't worry, Weiss. We're bringing Cinder back to Beacon, so we'll complete her corruption."

Weiss squealed in excitement. "Ooohhh! I can't wait, mistress!"

Ruby picked up Cinder, who had fallen unconscious and began walking back to Beacon with the others. They still had work to do.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Emerald, Neo, and Cinder were back the dorm room at Beacon. It had been three hours since the warehouse fight and the six were having their fun. Ruby had her fun with Cinder in the warehouse. Blake fucked her pussy hard, filling it up with cum while Neo was forcefully making out with her. Now, Weiss was sewing the Feisty Maiden's dress while the latter was bobbing her head back and forth vigorously sucking the Snow White Princess's 10-inch cock. Weiss couldn't stop mewling in ecstasy as Cinder's mouth was feeling incredible. Cinder was practically still stark naked and unconscious as her eyes were in the back of her head. Suddenly, Weiss was cumming down Cinder's throat and she didn't even try to resist and just guzzled Weiss's semen until the latter's cock stopped spurting. Meanwhile at the same time, Yang was cumming in her asshole while Emerald was eating out her cum-filled cunt as it was squirting it's juices.

They just let the Feisty Maiden drop to the floor. Ruby and Blake carried her and left her in the bathroom, along with her dress. Ruby told her harem to leave as she wanted to be alone when greeting Cinder. Two hours later, Cinder slowly walked out of the bathroom in her newly sewn dress, having trouble with balance after being fucked for about four hours straight. Her aura had healed her bloody nose along with all the scratches on her body. Her eyes came back to their right position. She kneeled in front of Ruby. "M-Mistress." Cinder said shakily bowing her head.

 _"Finally."_ Ruby thought.

Ruby sported a sinister smile as Cinder had finally joined her harem. "Welcome to the family, Cinder." Ruby said.

"Thank you, my mistress, my queen, my empress, my goddess." Cinder said with a genuine smile crying tears of joy.

 _ **"At last, Cinder Fall is now apart of you harem."**_ Salem said.

"Now, she won't fuck up my destiny." Ruby said back. "I'm happy to have her."

**_"Exactly. Now, you can focus more effectively on your destiny ."_ **

"Thank you, Mistress Salem."

**_You're welcome, my child. Now, continue blooming, my lovely little lust reaper."_ **

"I always will, Salem."

 

This is my New Year's gift to the readers and subscribers of this story.Well, this chapter has been one long awaited. At last, Cinder Fall has officially been corrupted into another harem member for the Lust Reaper. This chapter was a little more violent as Cinder was violated by seven people as she insulted the Lust Reaper's harem and destiny, and this chapter shows that you do not do that so you don't suffer the Lust Reaper's wrath. Another shout-out to SonicStar for the art piece specifically for this chapter. Also, I'd like to thank everyone in the comments for contributing their own ideas for this chapter. Please let me know what you'd like to see next as well as any kink ideas in the comments.


	27. Sex In the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank SonicStar, the Lust Reaper's resident artist for the pics in this story.

Cinder was finally corrupted by the Lust Reaper and added to the family. Ruby possibly couldn't be more overjoyed and pleased with herself. It was a longer break at Beacon which was perfect for Ruby and the harem as she wanted to have a little celebration and fun. Currently, Cinder and her new mistress Ruby were making out roughly but passionately on Weiss's bed. Both were caressing each other's succulent bodies as their tongues were performing a dance of lust. 

"Again, welcome to the family, Cinder Fall." Ruby said sensually.

"Thank you, my mistress, my empress, my queen, my goddess." Cinder praised, suddenly moving to kiss Ruby's feet. Ruby smiled at Cinder's sudden newfound devotion to her as she found it soothing to see and hear. "Nice to see you praising me for a change, Cinder." Ruby complimented.

"Thank you, my queen. I was an idiot for not realizing your love sooner." Cinder said, starting to self-loathe herself.

"Nah. It's nothing to worry about now. You're with me and the harem now. With us, you can finally be your true self." Ruby soothed stroking the Feisty Maiden's hair. Suddenly, Winter and Emerald walked in. "How's she doing right now?" Winter asked softly.

"Well, she's really happy to be with us, and hating herself for how she was before." Ruby responded. Emerald walked over, kneeling down to Cinder. "Cinder?" She asked. Cinder looked at the Master Thief and instantly began to tear up, then going in for a tight hug. "Emerald. I'm so, so sorry for how I treated you!" She bawled. "I think I know what you must think of me right..." She was interrupted by Emerald kissing her on the lips. "E-Emerald?" Cinder stuttered.

"Cinder. I won't lie to you. You hurt me, quite a lot. It will take a long time for me to forgive you, but no time like the present to start seeing as you're with us now." Emerald explained truthfully.

"Thank you, Emerald." Cinder said tearing up again, leading with the two going into a deep sensual kiss. Ruby silently cooed at the sight. It was good that the duo were starting to make up.

 _ **"A tender scene indeed, my little lust reaper."**_ Salem said mentally.

 _"Agreed."_ Ruby mentally responded.

 ** _"I for one am glad that Cinder is finally with us instead of against us."_**  

_"Yeah. She is a great addition to the harem."_

**_"Oh, I have no doubt about that. She will also be a great mother when you decide the time is right."_ **

_"I plan for her to be."_

**_"Anyway, as a reward for bringing Cinder into our fold, why don't we take a vacation?"_ **

_"Just us two?"_

_**"No, child. You, me, and the entire harem."**  
_

_"Now that you mention it, that sounds like a fantastic idea!"_

_**"Of course it is. I look forward to seeing you."**  
_

_"Same here, Mistress Salem."_ After talking with Salem, Ruby saw that the rest of her harem had entered the room and got up to tell everyone about Salem's suggestion about a vacation. 

"That's a wonderful idea, mistress!" Weiss cheered.

"I agree. We could all use some r&r." Glynda said calmly.

"Where are we going though?" Yang asked.

"I'll be sure to ask where we'll be going when we get to the castle." Ruby said. At that, a portal appeared. Ruby gestured for the harem to follow her through it and they did.

* * *

Ruby and her harem were back in Salem's castle. In silence, the castle's atmosphere was quite calming and soothing, but unfortunately something had to ruin it, or rather someone. Ruby looked to her right and saw a man with brown hair tied in a singular braid, an open white jacket, uneasy crazed eyes, slightly torn pants, and a scorpion tail. This was Tyrian Callows.

"Ooohohohoooo, What do we have here? Some fresh meet, or some pathetic attempt to take out Glorious Salem?" Tyrian mocked as he gets close to Ruby but Yang steps in front of her to defend her. "Hey! Back off, you freak!" The Blonde Bombshell shouted.

"Yeah! Mistress Salem invited us here personally." Ruby added, puffing out her chest with a little bit a pride in her voice.

Tyrian rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. As if Mistress Salem would ever invite a pitiful little whelp like you." He continued.

Salem suddenly walked into the space in her disguise. "She speaks the truth, Tyrian, and with her here, it seems that your services to me are no longer required." She said secretly hiding a grin. "Ruby, my child, harem, please come in and come with me and celebrate our newest addition."

Tyrian started to loose it a bit. "N-N-N-N-No...Longer? B-But Lady Salem, Why?! What have I done That made you do this to ME?!?!"

Salem turned to look at Tyrian with disgust. "Get out of my sight worm, You were nothing but a crazed psycho that i thought i could use, but it would seem that I don't and that you have no idea of my true plan that Ruby and I share."

Tyrian was beginning to cry and beg. "Please Mistress, Please! I can still be of use to you!!"

Ruby gestures her harem to go with Salem ad gives a condescending smug glare at Tyrian. "You heard Mistress Salem, Get out." 

At this point, Tyrian completely lost his shit, suddenly lunging at the Lust Reaper in a fit of rage. Ruby dodged the charge however, causing Salem and the harem to walk back into the space to see what was transpiring. "TYRIAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!???!" Salem shouted angrily while the harem watched in anger and worry for their mistress/empress.

Tyrian was attempting to slash Ruby with his blades crazily, which she blocked with Crescent Rose and dodged the slashes. Tyrian was pissed at Ruby for stealing the devotion of Salem from him, yet he doesn't realize he never had Salem's favor to begin with. He was beyond all reasonable logic at this point. Tyrian suddenly kicked Ruby in the stomach, stunning her long enough for him to sting her with his tail, poisoning her. "Aaagghh!" Ruby cried out in pain, falling to the floor on her side. When she looked at the wound, her eyes widened realizing that she's been poisoned.

"MISTRESS/EMPRESS!!!" The harem screamed near at the top of their lungs. Their anger was obviously boiling over the top when Tyrian started laughing at the downed Lust Reaper.

Seeing Ruby hurt, Salem was absolutely livid. She stopped the harem from moving in and summoned grimm appendages out of shadows, restraining the scorpion faunus who was now cowering under Salem's intense glare. "That. was. a very. _BAD._  move. You harmed my precious lovely little Lust Reaper Ruby, who I have come to regard and see as a daughter. Now You will endure an eternal hell and aware of how _BIG_ of a disappointment you are." After those words, Tyrian's expression had sadness, depression, and brokenness. Salem ordered Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha and Cinder to escort him to a special grimm pod made for him as his very own hell while the rest of the harem went to her chamber. Salem then rushed over to Ruby "M-M-Mistress, It... It hurts." The Lust Reaper groaned. "Shhhhh, I know Ruby, just hold still." Salem soothed as she pressed her hands on Ruby's body. A dark light burst out of the witch's hands which seemed to flow into Ruby's body, sealing the wound and expelling the poison. "Oh, Ruby. How do you feel, child?" Salem asked gently.

"I feel 100% better thanks to you, but still a little tired." Ruby cheered gently but cutely.

Salem giggled lightly at Ruby's cuteness while picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her chamber where her harem was waiting. When Salem walked in with Ruby in her arms, the harem was immediately at their side.

"Oh, mistress! Are you alright?" Velvet asked quickly.

"Don't worry about that psycho. He won't hurt you ever again, empress." Neo hugged Ruby tightly.

"Guys. I'm okay. Salem healed me." Ruby explained, getting them all to sigh in relief. Suddenly, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Nora, Pyrrha, and Cinder walked in and lit up when they saw Ruby was alright. They ran up and hugged Ruby tightly. "Guys, why don't you all play with each other? I want to talk with mistress Salem." Ruby commanded and the harem left. Soon, it was just Salem and Ruby in the room, the latter hopping onto the former's lap, both smiling softly at each other.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Ruby?" Salem asked, changing to normal.

"I-I vaguely heard what you said after I was poisoned." Ruby started. Salem's smile faltered a little as she knew what Ruby was going to talk about.

"How much did you hear?" Salem asked.

"I-I heard you saying you regard me as your daughter." Ruby said. 

Salem sighed softly. "Ruby, what I said was all true. I honestly see you as the daughter I never had. I love you with all my heart. That's why when I saw Tyrian poison you, I was livid. I don't ever want to lose you, my little lust reaper." Ruby saw that the witch was starting to tear up and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Salem... Thank you for seeing me as your daughter. You've taken such good care of me ever since I became aware of my destiny that I've begun to see you as my other mother. I still love my birth mother Summer very much however. When I lost her, I was broken and it took a very long time to numb the pain of loss, but you helped me get through the pain. I just still wish she was here right now so I could see her again." Ruby finished tearing up again.

"Ruby, there's something I want you to see. Come with me." Salem said walking out of the room with Ruby close behind, clearing up her tears.

In another room with a door, Salem and Ruby walked in. "Salem, why are we here?" Ruby asked innocently.

"You'll see." Salem smiled. Opening the door a tad, she said "Okay. You can come out now."

"Who are you talking to..." Ruby didn't finish her sentence as a woman with silver eyes wearing a white cloak that looked like an older Ruby walked in. The woman looked at Ruby who was crying on the spot. "Mom? I-Is that really you?"

"Yes, little rose. It's me." Summer said softly.

"MOM!!" Ruby cried running to her and hugging her as tight as she could, sending them to the floor. "I thought I'd never see you again!" The little reaper continued.

"Don't worry, my little rose. I'm here with you now, and I'm never leaving you ever again." Summer reassured.

"Never?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Never." Summer smiled. Suddenly, Summer wrapped her arms around Ruby and brought her daughter in for a deep kiss. Ruby's eyes widened at the sudden level of contact, but soon she melts into the passionate embrace. Seconds later, both are moaning loudly and passionately on the floor with Salem just standing and watching with a smile. Ruby and Summer's arms clawed at each other's bodies as they made out. Suddenly, Ruby was kissing and suckling her mother's neck, making Summer moan as she grabbed Ruby's ass and gave it a squeeze which made the Lust Reaper squeak in surprise. Summer's other hand drifted from Ruby's back and felt her cock which she suddenly started rubbing, making Ruby stop kissing her neck, arch her head back, and let out a loud moan. "Oh. Does my little rose have something new?" Summer teased.

"Curses! You've found my secret weapon, mom." Ruby teased back. "What will you do now?"

"Now, we'll see how it works." Summer smirked. She dove her hand in Ruby's dress, pulling out her cock and stroking it. "Well, well, well. This weapon certainly looks different from the norm, young lady. "I'll have to test it out myself." Getting on her knees, Summer wrapped her lips around Ruby's cock. Ruby moaned at the contact and let her mother go at her own pace bobbing her head back and forth, sucking off her daughter. Ruby was in pleasure nirvana due to how heavenly Summer's mouth felt. She couldn't really hold on much longer. "M-Mom! I'm cumming!" She screamed. Hearing that only made Summer bob her head faster. Ruby let out a low-key moan, letting her cock explode in her mother's mouth, sending cum down Summer's throat. The latter's eyes closed and she moaned in pleasure swallowing Ruby's delicious cum. After two minutes, Ruby's cock went flaccid and pulled it out of Summer's mouth, letting her breath. The latter opened her oral cavern and let Ruby see her cum before swallowing. "Thank you for the meal, my little rose." Summer smiled brightly.

Ruby smiled back just as brightly at her mother before walking over to Salem to give her a big hug. "Thank you for bringing my mom back to me." She cried.

"This is my surprise for you, Ruby." Salem said softly.

"So, does she know?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Of course I do, Ruby." Summer answered for Salem, making Ruby turn her head back. "Salem here told me everything that's been happening since she saved me. I know of your destiny, Ruby."

"W-Well. W-What do you think, mom?" Ruby stuttered.

"I'm going to join you of course." Summer stated like it was obvious.

"Wait, what?" Ruby blurted out confused.

"Your destiny is truly an amazing one, my little rose. One that I wish to be apart of. After I disappeared, I've wanted nothing more than to be with you in your life again. I can have that now thanks to Salem. She's given us a chance to be together in your destiny. Not to mention the fact that you have a lot of women in your harem right now that would love to meet their mistress' mother and/or want to fuck her. Therefore, I want to join you in your quest." Summer explained.

Ruby was ecstatic. Why wouldn't she be? She just heard her mother tell her that she willingly wanted to be apart of her destiny. She hugged her mother tightly once again, kissing her all over her face. "Thank you so much, mom! My heart's soaring to hear you want to join me!" She cheered between kisses with Summer again reciprocating her daughter's actions.

"Indeed." Salem interjected. "This is truly a sweet moment. However, why don't we move this to the bedroom?"

Pretty soon, the trio of Ruby, Salem, and Summer were in Salem's bedroom. Inside the room, Ruby and Summer were making out intensely, their clothing discarded on the floor. Their tongues were wrestling quite fiercely despite being mother and daughter while Salem was on the side just watching the whole thing transpire. Needless to say, she was holding her sexual frustrations in, waiting for the right moment to join in. Once again, one of Summer's hands was stroking Ruby's cock. Ruby was moaning into her mother's mouth from how good her mother's hand was. While this was going on, Summer snaked her other hand around and started groping her daughter's ass, making Ruby squeak. Ruby separated from Summer's lips. "When did you become so cheeky, Mom?" Ruby asked between moans. Summer however didn't answer and continued stroking her cock, but a little faster this time. Ruby was biting her lip to try and not let out her moans, but it was futile as her mouth released a chorus of moans while her hands were groping Summer's supple breasts. Suddenly, Ruby's cock erupted, spurting semen all over Summer's body, shooting it from her lower body all the way to her face. Within a minute, Summer Rose's body was covered in cum, but the Lust Reaper wasn't finished yet. However, Ruby saw her mother looked uneasy. 

"What is it, Mom?" Ruby asked.

"R-Ruby. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone all this time." She was starting to tear up again.

"I forgive you, Mom. I've just wanted you back in my life." Ruby said. 

"I'm so proud of you, Ruby. I want you to ravage me with your magnificent cock." Summer urged.

Moving quickly, Ruby flipped Summer onto her back and plunged her cock deep into her pussy. Summer screamed loudly in pleasure. Ruby wasted no time in thrusting in her mother's pussy. "G-GODS, RUBY!! I DON'T KNOW HOW GOOD AT THIS YOU'VE GOTTEN, BUT I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I FUCKING LOVE IT SO MUCH!!" Summer squealed as her tongue was starting to roll out of her mouth, letting drool slip out. Seeing Summer's body covered in her essence made Ruby's dick only harder. While she was thrusting, Salem had snuck up behind her and was groping her breasts. "O-OOH!" Ruby moaned. "That feels so good, Salem." Ruby shuddered. "Does it make you want to give Summer your milk?" Salem whispered teasingly. Ruby's thrusting only got faster at hearing her mistress' teasing. "MOM! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU MY MILK!!" Ruby screamed. "YES! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME YOUR MILK, RUBY!" Summer screamed back. "I LLLLOOOOOVVVVEEE YYYYOOOOUUUU!!!!" Ruby and Summer shrieked at the same time. Ruby sent cum into Summer's body, filling up her stomach, and ultimately resulting in Summer having cum explode from her mouth like a fountain. Salem and Ruby quickly moved in, drinking the cum like water. Ruby moved to her mother's pussy to drink more cum while Salem kept at Summer's mouth. Soon, the trio was spent for now. Summer was panting heavily, lying on the bed while Ruby and Salem were on both sides of her.

"That was fucking incredible." Summer breathed.

"You both were amazing to watch." Salem smiled.

"I'm so happy you're back, Mom." Ruby said, tearing up again. Summer brought her daughter into a tight hug. "Me too." She said. Then, she turned over to face Salem. "I want to thank you again for helping me be wit my daughter again."

"It's no problem, Summer." Salem said.

"That's not true. You brought my mother back to me. That's something I can never repay. However, I just want you to know that even though I have my mom back, you'll always be a mother to me." Ruby said with conviction.

"Ruby..." Salem didn't get to finish as Ruby brought her into a deep kiss. Both moaned into each other's mouths while Summer just watched, mentally cooing at the scene. When the two separated for air, Ruby innocently asked "So, where are going for out vacation?"

 

* * *

It was a beach with clear blue skies,  a beautiful ocean view. Not only that, but there was a large beach house that looked like it would fit quite a number of people. The beach though was completely deserted as no one was around to have some fun in the sun... well, almost completely deserted. It seems the only people that were there were Ruby, Salem, and Ruby's entire harem as they were lounging about and doing their own things in the beach house, which actually belonged to Salem herself. The reason why is because this area was deemed to dangerous to travel to which meant Ruby, Salem, and the harem had it all to themselves. Nora and Yang were having a video game competition with the Club Twins sucking on the Blonde Bombshell's tits and Neo sucking her cock, Blake and Velvet were having their rivalry fucking again, Cinder and Emerald were simply talking, Weiss and Winter were practicing their summoning, Pyrrha, Glynda, and Penny were having a steamy threesome, Coco and Ciel were making out on a couch, Jade and Stacy were rubbing their bodies against each other, and Ruby, Salem, and Summer were making out in the master bedroom. Soon though, they finished and decided now would be the time to reveal the surprise new member. Ruby and Salem walked into the room where everyone else was. "Attention, everyone!" She called out and everyone was immediately bowing in front of their mistress.

"What is it, mistress?" Jade asked.

"I have something to say. While we were in Mistress Salem's castle, we received a new member to our harem." Ruby said which got the harem's eyes to widen.

"Who is it, empress?" Miltia asked excitedly.

"It's someone Yang and I know very well." Ruby smiled at Yang.

"Mistress, what are you talking..." Yang lost her words when she saw who walked in. "Hello, my little sundragon." Summer greeted tearfully.

"S-Supermom?" Yang asked tearing up herself. 

"That's right, Yang. It's me." Summer reassured, causing Yang to run to Summer and hug her tightly. 

"Mistress? How is she alive?" Yang asked, only for Salem to answer. "I saved Summer from death and informed her of your mistress' destiny. When she and Ruby talked back in my castle, she willingly joined us." Salem responded.

Yang then detached from Ruby and hugged Salem. "Thank you, Empress Salem. Thank you so much." She cried.

Salem responded by petting the Blonde Bombshell's hair. "You deserve to be happy in life."

Summer was smiling widely, but Salem and Ruby had informed her of all of the harem members and when she laid eyes on Cinder, she gained a pissed off look on her face. Cinder at this point was confused as to why this woman was mad at her/

"Cinder, remember when you did those things to try and take me out and ruin/thwart my destiny?" Ruby asked.

"Yes my Mistress/my Queen/my Empress/my Goddess and again, please forgive me." Cinder said, moving to kiss Ruby's feet.

"We'll it's not just from me who you should beg for forgiveness Cinder. Allow me to introduce to you my mother: Summer Rose." Ruby introduced, causing Cinder's eyes to widen. She began to kiss Summer's feet. "Please forgive me, mother of my mistress! I was an idiot back then! I would never hurt my mistress if I knew how wonderful my mistress' destiny is! Please forgive me!" She begged.

"Well one way you can apologize, you can begin by eating out my pussy where Ruby came from and try to make me cum, if you can, don't swallow, share it with Ruby." Summer commanded. Cinder wasted no time in eating out Summer's pussy. Using her tongue to get deeper in the older woman's pussy. Summer was biting her lip to try and not give the Feisty Maiden the satisfaction of a quick eating out. Ruby could see that Cinder was trying her damn hardest to please her mom and that her mom was intentionally making it for Cinder. However with how skillful Cinder was with her tongue, Summer's composure melted away and she came, sending Ruby's cum into her mouth, and as ordered, she didn't swallow, but instead walked over to Ruby and shared it with her as instructed.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let's have some fun!" Ruby cheered. The rest of the harem cheered with her. They were ready for some fun in the sun among other things. Ruby was wearing a two-piece red and black bikini with her symbol on the right cup. Weiss wore a one-piece white and light blue swimsuit that matched with her pristine figure which was perfect for her. Blake also wore a one-piece but black and purple swimsuit that was made to accentuate her curves. Yang on the other hand was completely naked in her grimm form sunbathing, enjoying the heat. Pyrrha was also naked, enjoying the heat of the sun on her body. Nora was also wearing a one-piece swimsuit, only hers was white and pink with a heart-shaped boob window. Coco and Velvet were sunbathing together in light and dark brown bikinis. Cinder and Emerald were playing in the shallow water together wearing bikinis in their respective colors. Miltia, Melanie, and Neo were naked at the snak and drink bar they set up earlier while Penny was also there but as the drink dispenser. Ciel, Stacy, and Jade chose to remain in the beach house with Summer. They were playing and/or lazing around when Ruby received a telepathic message from Salem to meet her in a more private part of the beach. When she got there, she saw Salem wearing a black and purple bikini with a lovely smile and her beautiful white hair let down. Unconsciously, Ruby walked over to her mistress while Salem sauntered over to Ruby who couldn't take her eyes off the movement of her hips. When they met halfway, the held each other's hands.

"Holy shit, mistress. You look absolutely stunning today in the sun." Ruby breathed.

"Why thank you, Ruby. I've been waiting to reveal this piece of clothing to you in a private setting." Salem smiled.

"Well, it's worth it, mistress. This has to be one of the best looks you have." Ruby complimented.

Salem, despite her pale skin blushed. "I'm flattered you say that, my little lust reaper. Now, why don't you summon Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Nora to a jacuzzi I've set up?"

"That sounds great!" Ruby cheered. She mentally told those five to come with her and Salem. Soon, the seven were relaxing in a jacuzzi full of grimm ooze. "Now, this is the life." Yang sighed in relaxation, her hands behind her head.

"You said it, Yang. This feels so good." Blake shuddered due to the bubbles.

"I'm happy this beach has this." Weiss voiced.

"Though, where is Nora?" Pyrrha asked. As if the universe was answering her question, Nora popped out of the grimm ooze as she seemed to be drinking it. This made the group sputter, giggle, and laugh. Salem and Ruby were cuddling against each other. They mentally agreed that this had to be one of the best days ever.

* * *

Later in the night, Ruby got up from her bed troubled. Looking at Salem for minute, she hopped out of the bed to walk around for a little bit. First walking through the interior of the large beach house, she carefully maneuvered around the harem members, making it out the door. Shining in the moonlight, Ruby was walking on the beach slowly. She had an uneasy look on her features.

"Ruby?" Salem quietly called out while walking over to her. 

"Oh. Hello, Salem." Ruby said quietly.

"You look troubled. Is something bothering you?" Salem asked concerned.

Ruby let out a sigh, but nonetheless answered. "Well Mistress, it's just that it's occurred to me is that after succeeding and fulfilling every mission in my destiny, and well, what happens to me if I fail during all this? Will you be disappointed in me? Will you toss me aside like Cinder?!"Salem could then understand what was troubling Ruby.

As the younger girl began to tear up, Salem then quickly got down and placed both her hands on Ruby's cheeks: "Ruby. You KNOW I would NEVER do that, I LOVE You too much. Even if you somehow failed over and over, I could never be disappointed in you My Little Lust Reaper, I know you won't fail, Don't ever think that." She said wiping the tears away and laid Ruby's face in her breasts for a bit. "Now, touch by breasts." Ruby tries to but Salem moves her hands away."Ooo, seems you failed. Now for a punishment" Salem said teasingly. She then playfully spanked Ruby's ass and the latter giggled "There's my happy Little Reaper." Salem cooed. Their faces moved towards each other until their lips touched. Seconds later, they were making out naked in the sand with Salem on top of Ruby. Their breasts pressed against each other as arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Eyes were closed as they were enamored in passion, moaning in major throes of lust and love. "I want your cock inside me, Ruby." Salem said.

Ruby instantly obeyed as her dick was rock hard. Plunging it into Salem's pale pussy made the witch shriek in pleasure. The Lust Reaper wasted no time in pleasuring her mistress. Salem's tits bounced up and down with each thrust, her tongue was rolled out on the side of her mouth, letting her moans escape into the night air, her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. "Oh, fuck Ruby! That feels so good!" Salem moaned. "I want to pleasure you my very best, mistress!" Ruby moaned. Salem brought Ruby's face down into a loving kiss. Ruby moaned into the witch's mouth. "Mistress! I'm cumming!" Ruby screamed. "Let's cum together, my little reaper!" Salem shouted. "RRUUUUBBBBYYYY!!" "SSAAAALLLLEEEEMMMM!!" They screamed at the same time. She came in Salem's pussy, sending copious amounts of cum into her, distending her belly a little bit. When she was finished cumming, Ruby was breathing heavily and fell over but Salem had caught her. "Well, do you feel any better now, my little lust reaper?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Salem. I feel a lot better now in more ways than one." Ruby panted.

"I'm glad, Ruby. Just remember what I said." Salem smiled. Ruby smiled back as she fell asleep. Picking up Ruby bridal style, Salem walked back to the beach house with her Lust Reaper in her arms with a bright smile on her face. She knew this vacation here would be a good idea. 

**After a long time of writing, I've finally finished another long anticipated chapter. Sex in the Sun is finally here. I'm sorry that this chapter took a long time to get out, but again, this chapter did take a while to write, and I've been writing this chapter every day for a while. Now, this wasn't a corruption chapter, but a sexy filler chapter. Also, Summer's back and into the harem. Tyrian fucked up big time, angering Salem. Don't ever dare to incur Salem's wrath. Also, I should say that this may actually be the longest chapter of this story I've written. Please let me know what you want to see next in the comments.**

**PS: If you have character ideas, please let me know all the details in the comments.**


	28. Corruption Cums In Waves I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC Koei belongs to SSup.  
> 

The completely vacant beach was ready for a new day. Waves softly crashed on the wet edge of sand while the bright sun shone in every part of the large beach house, giving light in the rooms and revealing the lot of peacefully sleeping people. The growing harem of the Lust Reaper were still sleeping soundly in the beach house after yesterday which was filled with fun. In the master bedroom slept the forms of Ruby and Salem whom had smiles on their faces from last night cuddling with each other. Ruby started moving around on the bed and in the embrace. Letting out a cute yawn, Ruby's silver eyes flickered open, adjusting to the sunlight shining in the room with Salem slowly following suit.

"Good morning, Salem." Ruby smiled playfully.

"Good morning yourself, Ruby." Salem said playfully before sharing a deep kiss with Ruby. Holding each other in their arms, they held their kiss together, their tongues demanding entry into each other's mouths, which they both did. Soon, they separated to stare into each other's eyes lovingly. "How are you today, my little lust reaper?" Salem asked.

"I'm feeling much better today, all thanks to you." Ruby smiled brightly.

"I'll always be here for you, Ruby." Salem said softly. Ruby embraced the witch in a tight hug. After Ruby let go, she left the bedroom and walked into the main rooms. When she heard a small noise, she closed in on the source, seeing her mother staring out a window. 

"Mom?" Ruby said quietly.

"Hello, my little rose." Summer said back. "What're you up to this early in the morning?" 

"Well, I wanted to talk to you privately actually." Ruby said. "Preferably outside."

"Okay. Lead the way." Summer said and the two left the beach house to take a walk while talking. While they chatted, they laughed with each other, and then Summer decided to restart the conversation. "So, what did you want to talk about, sweetie?"

"Well, mainly I just wanted to see how you're doing, what with willingly being in the harem and all." Ruby said a little sheepishly. 

"Oh, Ruby. I'm doing beautifully since joining your destiny." Summer smiled. "Don't worry because I'll never think differently." This caused Ruby to hug her mother tightly, which Summer gladly copied. "Thanks, Mom." Ruby said.

"It's nothing, my little rose." Summer assured. "I'm just happy to be in your life again."

"Me, too." Ruby beamed brightly, bringing her mother into a deep kiss. Summer kissed back, her tongue prodding for entry which Ruby allowed. The arms of the mother and daughter wrapped slowly around each other. After a minute, Summer reluctantly parted her lips from the Lust Reaper. 

"There's also something else." Summer said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"I saw that Yang along with Weiss, Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha have what seem to be grimm forms." Summer answered.

"Oh, that. Well, you see, the whole grimm form thing started when I finished corrupting Pyrrha. My body suddenly started changing and within a few minutes, I got my grimm form. Salem then told me that I could give other people in the harem grimm forms, so I proceeded to give the five you mentioned grimm forms. I haven't really given anyone else grimm forms since Nora." Ruby explained.

"I see." Summer pondered. "Have you thought about who to give a grimm form to next?"

"Not really, but let's continue walking." Ruby said and the two did just that. Soon, Ruby and Summer were at the grimm ooze pool/jacuzzi. Summer was in shock that this was on the beach, but Ruby had a devious smile on her face. 

"So, why are we..." Summer didn't get to finish as Ruby planted her lips onto hers. The sudden action surprised Summer, but soon she started kissing Ruby back. The duo were surprisingly gentle and rough with each other while making out. As they were making out, two grimm tentacles subtly sprouted from Ruby's back and snaked their way to Summer's breasts, suddenly groping/fondling them. Summer moaned at the contact, stimulating the kissing more. Ruby then snaked one of her arms to grope and smack her mother's supple ass, causing her to squeak. "Oh. Naught, naughty, little rose." Summer teased.

Ruby giggled. "Now for the main course." She suddenly morphed into her grimm form, shedding her clothes in the process and her mother's. Summer marveled at her daughter in this different form. "Ruby. When did you become so beautiful as a grimm?" She continued teasing. "Mom.." Ruby faux whined. "If you think I'm beautiful in this form, wait till you see how you look." Suddenly, grimm tentacles hoisted Summer off the ground and one planted itself into her awaiting pussy while another plunged into her asshole. Then, the tentacles brought her back down right to the Lust Reaper's height. Summer managed to snake an arm to grope her daughter's ass. "Ahh! Ruby!" She moaned, groping Ruby's asscheek. "Here we go, Mom!" Ruby moaned back. Soon, Ruby was pounding her mother with her real cock, thrusting back and forth, making Summer bounce up and down with a lustful look on her face and having the effect of having her tits jiggle up and down. "R-Ruby! This feels so fucking good!" Summer moaned. "Fuck! Mom! Your pussy's so fucking tight!" Ruby couldn't believe how tight her mother was as it felt like her cock was being wrapped up in a wet blanket. Ruby decided to switch positions to spice it up. Thus, they were on the ground with Ruby on the bottom and Summer on top. Ruby resumed pounding Summer's dripping cunt. The Lust Reaper's mother was in pleasure heaven right now as she was absolutely loving the rough pounding she was getting. "Ruby! I can't hold it anymore! I'm cumming!" Summer screamed. "I'm cumming too, Mom! I love you!" Ruby screamed. "RRRRUUUUUBBBBBBYYYY!!!" "MMMMOOOOMMMMYYYY!!" Ruby and Summer shrieked at the same time. Summer's pussy squelched loudly as she came and tightened around Ruby's 20-inch cock, making it explode, sending a pent-up gallon of black cum into Summer snatch and she couldn't deny that after a while of black cum being pent-up it felt incredible to release it. Ruby pulled out of her mother and retracted her tentacles and awaited her mother's transformation.

Soon enough, Summer began changing. Her skin became pale white, Beowolf fur grew on her arms and legs while Griffon feathers grew on her upper body, black veins appeared all over her naked body, her silver eyes became red, grimm tentacles sprouted from her back, but also Griffon wings sprouted, making her moan, her pussy started feeling hot like it was on fire. After a couple minutes of this feeling, out popped a 12-inch cock, Beowolf claws grew on her feet while Griffon talons grew from her hands. The final touches were that her boobs and ass grew a little, and Beowolf teeth grew in her mouth. Summer Rose had officially been given a grimm form. She moaned as her new cock sprayed black cum around her. "Wow." Was all she was able to say at the moment.

"What do you think, Mom?" Ruby asked.

Summer walked over to a mirror to check herself out. When she did, she was admiring herself in her new grimm form. "Sweetie, I look stunning. Thank you so much." She smiled.

"I wanted you to be the next one to get a grimm form, seeing as you're my Mom and you're finally back into my life." Ruby smiled back, walking up to her mother in her own grimm form and giving her a deep kiss. Their grimm tentacles intertwined with one another as the made out some more.

"So, this is where you and Summer disappeared to." Salem said walking into their vicinity. "And I see you've given your mother a grimm form."

"Yep." Ruby said popping the p. "Don't you agree that Mom looks more stunning, Salem?" She asked.

"Indeed, she does, my little lust reaper." Salem agreed.

"Aw, thanks, you two." Summer slightly blushed.

"Why don't we get back to the beach house." Salem suggested, resulting in the mother and daughter Rose nodding in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, the day was still early, and the Shocking Valkyrie was spending some of her time swimming around in her grimm form. Since she got her grimm form from her mistress, she was able to travel round underwater as well as have a lot of fun. She was just minding her own business when suddenly, she started hearing a sound. She popped her head up out of water to hear the sound better. After a couple minutes of listening to it, she determined it was actually singing. Whoever was singing had a beautiful voice. It sounded alluring to her, like it was trying to draw her in. Now, she was on her own mission to discover who was singing so beautifully. She began swimming around again to find the source. She then swam around the rocky edge of the beach, only to stumble upon something she thought she'd never see today. It was a girl, specifically, a Mermaid Koei Fish faunus on top of a lone rock. Nora went star-eyed at the sight of this girl. This girl had long, flowing orange hair, orange eyes, an ass almost as big as Blake's, breasts almost as big as Yang's and seashells covering her nipples. Nora realized this girl was the source of the singing.

Slowly, she started to approach this alluring girl. However, the girl suddenly turned her head and saw Nora swimming towards her. "Ahh!" The girl screamed in fear, immediately hopping off the rock and swimming away from what she perceived to be a grimm. "Hey, wait!" Nora screamed as she swam after her. The girl was fast though and was confident she could get away from what was chasing her. However, her fears popped back up again when she felt something grab her left leg. She closed her eyes was about to scream for help when her lips were suddenly smashed into by another set of lips. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw that it was the grimm chasing her or was it a grimm now that she was looking at it more clearly. The kiss was electric to the girl, and she felt her fear and anxiety go down and she found herself kissing back. When they parted lips with a strand of saliva between them, she calmed down when she realized she wasn't eaten alive.

"You okay now?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. I'm good now." The girl replied.

"Sorry if I scared you." Nora apologized.

"What exactly are you?" The girl asked. "You're not a grimm, that's for sure."

"It's rather difficult to explain." Nora admitted. "What I know is that this form is amazing."

"To be honest, you look really amazing right now. I love your fins." The girl lightly flirted.

"Thank you. Oh, we haven't told each other our names." Nora realized. "I'm Nora." She greeted.

"Koei." The girl greeted back.

"I- I heard you singing." Nora said sheepishly.

"You did?" Koei asked acting surprised.

"Yeah. You sound amazing, no, spectacular." Nora praised.

"I am good if I say so myself." Koei said albeit a little cockily. "Anyway, let's get back to you. How did that happen?"

"How did what happen?" Nora asked tilting her head.

"I mean your current look." Koei clarified. "It's still freaking me out."

"Oh, this. You could say someone very special to me gave me this look." Nora smiled.

"Well, however, you got it, it still freaks me out." Koei said shivering a little. "I mean, you look like a..." She didn't get to finish because the Shocking Valkyrie smashed her lips onto hers. Koei tried to break away, but Nora was too strong. Besides, she was already falling into Nora's little trap. Little by little, she stopped resisting and began kissing back. Nora's grimm tentacles all wrapped around Koei's body, bringing her into a deeper embrace as the two made out passionately. Nora's grimm tongue darted it's way inside Koei's mouth which made her squeakWhen they stopped for air, Koei was still trying to wrap her head around what Nora just did. "W-Wow. Just w-wow." She breathed.

"I know, right." Nora beamed. She suddenly went underwater with Koei following very shortly after.

"So, what are you exactly, Nora?" Koei asked again, but this time moreso out of curiosity.

"Okay. You're not gonna believe this, but I'm a human/grimm hybrid." Nora started.

"...I'm sorry, what?" Koei was dumbfounded.

"I know, I know. It's really hard to believe, but it has benefits." Nora smirked slyly.

"Like that sexy electric kiss you just gave me?" Koei flirted suddenly.

"Oh, you're saying that like I wasn't getting hard from seeing those seashells covering your delicious boobies." Nora flirted while giggling. 

The two suddenly swam towards each other at high speed and started making out again, although this time it was underwater. Nora was still in her grimm form which meant she could her electrical powers for some fun. While they were feeling each other up, Nora sent minute electric shocks through Koei's hips, making her shudder in pleasure. A couple of Nora's grimm tentacles wrapped around Koei's midsection, keeping her in place while Nora lined up her 10-inch cock with Koei's pussy. Koei's eyes glimmered with anticipation. "N-Nora.. Please be gentle." She said. "Of course." Nora reassured. True to her word, she gently slid her cock in Koei's pussy. Koei was in absolute bliss at the feeling of Nora's cock entering her cunt. Once it was fully inside, Koei looked at the Shocking Valkyrie with lust-filled pleading eyes. "P-Please, fuck me." She shuddered. Nora was more than happy to fulfill that request and started grinding her hips. Soon, things were sped up as Nora was fucking Koei faster now. Normally, it would be hurting right now for Koei, but Nora had an advantage. Since she was in her grimm form, her skin was naturally slimy which in turn acted as a kind of lubricant, making her cock able to slip in and out with ease. Her grimm tentacles were also fondling Koei's breasts as well as pounding her asshole. "N-Nora!" Koei moaned. "This feels so amazing! I can't hold on much longer!" She shouted. "Godamn! You're so fucking tight, you sly fish!" Nora screamed. "I feel like my cock's about to snap!" "Fuck, Nora! I'm- I'm cumming!" Koei screamed. "Koei! I'm cumming!" Nora screamed back. Koei's pussy erupted, spraying her juices all over Nora's cock and into the water while Nora's cock spurted her syrupy cum into Koei's cunt. Nora had claimed a new member for the harem, for her mistress. 

"You were great. Mistress Ruby is going to love you." She said, but Koei was unconscious from pleasure overload for her. Reaching the surface, Nora placed Koei on her shoulder and swam back to the beach house.

* * *

Ruby, Summer, and Salem had just got back to the beach house after some more fun after Summer was given her grimm form. When they walked in, they were greeted to the surprise of a still unconscious Koei lying on the couch while some of the harem were just lounging about and playing video games/watching TV.

"Excuse me, but who is this?" Ruby asked confused.

"This is Koei, mistress." Neo said.

"Okay, but why is she here?" Ruby asked.

"Nora brought her back here, Mistress." Weiss replied.

"Nora?' Ruby tilted her head.

"I'm right here, mistress!' Nora bubbled walking into the living room guzzling a milkshake.

"Nora? Why did you bring this girl here?" Summer felt the need to ask.

"Well, duh! I brought her here for mistress Ruby here to bring into the fold." Nora answered cheerfully.

The trio looked at each other. Salem and Summer shrugged while Ruby sported a grin on her face. "Alright, Everyone, please leave me with our newest member." She commanded and everyone left. Ruby knelt down to the sleeping girl and nudged her. Koei seemed to respond by waking up, albeit slowly and groggily.

"N-Nora?" Koei asked groggily.

Ruby giggled. "No. Not Nora. Did she mention me at all?"

When her eyes focused, Koei got a better look at the Lust Reaper. "W-Who are you?"

"I'll give you a hint. Did you see Nora's luscious grimm form?" Ruby questioned playfully.

"A-Are you her mistress?" Koei's eyes widened.

"You guessed it. Now that you're here, you'll be added to my club." Ruby said.

"Well, the thing is that, I-I-I want to join you if it means I can be close to Nora." Koei said blushing.

"Is that so?" Ruby smirked playfully. "Well, then you'll have to pass my initiation." With that, Ruby morphed and shoved her lips onto Koei's. The two were making out sensually. Ruby's grimm tentacles were massaging Koei's pussy, breasts, and asscheeks while her arms were massaging Koei's back. The latter was shivering again from the pleasure that was in the air. Her tail was also being massaged. Koei may haven't been new to sex, but thanks to Nora, she was more susceptible to pleasure. Koei was currently in heaven in her own mind. Ruby didn't feel like waiting anymore and just plunged her 20-inch cock in Koei's soaking cunt. Koei was thrown onto the couch on her back while Ruby was thrusting on top. Koei's eyes rolled into the back of her head and was acting on pure instinct right now. Her tail suddenly slapped Ruby's ass which made the Lust Reaper squeak cutely in pleasure as well as surprise. "Naughty, naughty, Koei." Ruby playfully taunted. Koei didn't respond and kept bucking her hips to match Ruby's thrusts. Ruby was getting extra pleasure out of this due to Koei's tail slapping her ass consistently. "Oh, Koei. You feel so good!' Ruby moaned. "I had no idea your cock was this big, Ruby!" Koei exasperated. "You'll get used to it." Ruby said. By now, they were at top speed, or they would be since Ruby isn't using her semblance. "Koei! I'm about to cum!" Ruby shouted. "Do it! Cum in me! Fill me full of baby batter! Do it!" Koei demanded and Ruby delivered as her cock sent big spurts of cum into Koei's awaiting pussy. When Ruby was finished, she saw that Koei's eyes were still in the back of her head.

"Who am I, Koei?" Ruby asked.

"Y-You are my empress." Koei answered shakedly.

"Oh. Okay. Then who is your mistress?" Ruby asked.

"My mistress is Nora." Koei replied with conviction. Suddenly, Nora walked into the room. "Well, how'd it go, mistress?" She asked.

"It went great, and it looks like you have your own personal guard." Ruby answered as Koei got up from the couch and started sucking the Shocking Valkyrie's cock, causing her to moan. "O-Oh. Well, I-I don't mind." Nora said while moaning.

Unbeknowst to them, Blake and Velvet were eyeing them from the corner and their eyes were burning at the sight of the newest addition. "Looks like we have another faunus in out midst." Blake whispered to the Lucky Rabbit.

"She won't survive us." Velvet whispered back.

* * *

It had just been the start of nighttime which the harem and Salem were asleep, all except for Ruby again. She had psychically told the Voluptuous Professor to meet her on the beach. While she was waiting, she had her eyes closed, just listening to the calm waves of the ocean. Soon though, she heard Glynda walking towards her and she opened her eyes.

"You summoned me here, mistress?' Glynda asked.

"Indeed, Glynda. I want to give you something special tonight." Ruby said with a grin.

"Whatever you want to give me, I will always accept it, mistress." Glynda said seconds before she was laid on her back by her mistress. Suddenly, Ruby was thrusting her cock in and out of Glynda's pussy which she missed so dearly while grimm tentacles massaged Glynda's tits together and started fucking them. "Oh! Oh, mistress! You're so aggressive!" Glynda moaned/observed. "I can't help it, Glynda! For an older woman, your body is near to perfection!" Ruby moaned. Glynda blushed at Ruby's compliment. "Oh mistress, you flatter me! So please shut up and fuck me!" She shouted. There ws no way the Lust Reaper could say no to that, so she increased her speed to maximize the pleasure of them both. Glynda's tits were jiggling up and down as the grimm tentacle was fucking them.

Suddenly without warning, the grimm tentacle spurted cum onto her tits. The Voluptuous Professor shuddered at the feeling of her mistress' essence on her body while Ruby was still going like a piston. "Glynda! I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted.

"Do it, mistress! Cum inside me! Remember, I am your breeding bitch! Your broodmother! Your cum dumpster!" Glynda shouted. Hearing those words from when she first corrupted Glynda sent Ruby over the edge and her dick squirted black cum all over her insides.

Like with all the others, Glynda was changing. Grimm tentacles sprouted from her back, her eyes turned red, skin became pale white, black veins appeared all over her body, her arms and legs were suddenly covered in Seer grim skin, Seer eyes popped up on her wrists and body that could be covered at will, a few extra red grimm tentacles with spiked points appeared, her pussy felt hot and out popped a nice, new 20-inch cock, her hips widened a little bit for some reason, her blonde hair became undone from it's bun, allowing it to move freely and the ends of it turned pink, and her breasts also expanded a little. Ruby just stood there marveling at Glynda's newly given grimm form. "Well, Glynda, here is your grimm form. How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel incredible, mistress." Glynda answered simply while bowing her head.

**We're back with another beach chapter of the Lust Reaper. Now, quite a bit happened in this chapter. Summer and Glynda got their grimm forms, those being a Beowolf/Griffon hybrid and Seer respectively. I'd like to thank SSup for the OC Koei. Koei, somewhat like her namesake is a Mermaid Koei Fish faunus. This led to some kinky underwater sex between her and Nora, which I enjoyed writing. I wanted to give Nora some time in the limelight with her corrupting a new member, or rather softening them up for Ruby. Out of this, Nora gained a new personal guard. As usual, please let me know what you think and what you want to see next in the comments.**

**PS: To a certain Evan Harwig, I'm sorry Shirona wasn't in this chapter, but she'll be in the next part of Corruption Cums in Waves, I assure you.**

**Also, SonicStar and I have posted the cover image of another fiction: Blood Magic. If you want, check it out and let us know what you think in the comments.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC Contributors:  
> SonicStar  
> SSup  
> Evan Harwig


	29. Grimm Hybrid Appendix #3

**The Lust Reaper:**

**Ruby Rose**

**\- Queen of the growing harem kingdom. Seductive, manipulative, lusted and loved.**

**-Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Super speed**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to transform others into Grimm hybrids**

**The Blonde Bombshell:**

**Yang Xiao Long**

**-Right-hand servant of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves her mistress.**

**-King Taijitu Grimm hybrid**

**-Impregnation control**

**-Very high endurance**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Hypnotizing Stare**

**-Can produce a venom type substance that has different effects on the 2 genders**

**The Bellabooty Kitten**

**Blake Belladonna**

**-#1 pet of the Lust Reaper. Beautiful, curvaceous, loves assplay**

**-Nekomata/Beowolf Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Able to make real clones of herself**

**-Alluring Ass**

**-Boosted hearing and sight**

  
**The Snow White Princess**

**Weiss Schnee**

**-Trusted keeper of knowledge for the Lust Reaper. Petite, cute, knowledgeable**

**-Lancer/Boarbatusk Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing scent**

**-Able to create mini grimm versions of herself**

**-Hive mind link with her mini selves**

**-Spines can be fired and reeled back**

**-Tentacles can shoot black goo, making temporary armor or trap enemies**

 

**The Shocking Valkyrie**

**Nora Valkyrie**

**-Heavy hitter for the Lust Reaper. Curvaceous, Energetic, Always desires the Lust Reaper's essence**

**-Sea Dragon Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Slimy Skin/Lubricant**

**-Can create air bubbles so allies can breath underwater**

**-Can use electrical currents to move**

**-Electricity Generation**

**The Invincible Spartan**

**Pyrrha Nikos**

**-Invincible champion for the Lust Reaper. Loyal, loves being used, will obey her Lust Reaper at all times**

**-Nevermore Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Feathers can be used as daggers/knives**

**-Wings can act as shields**

**-Aphrodisiac in claws**

**-Can carry multiple people**

 

**The Voluptuous Professor**

**Glynda Goodwitch**

**-Eyes and ears of the Lust Reaper. Loyal, curvaceous, loves rough sex**

**-Seer Grimm Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Seer orbs on wrists can be used for better communication**

**-Red tentacles with spiked points can be used in combat, sticking to walls and ceilings, and entrapping enemies**

**-Able to infect people with grimm goo**

 

**Summer Rose**

**-Mother of the Lust Reaper. Loved by all, mother of the harem**

**-Beowolf/Griffon Hybrid**

**-Impregnation Control**

**-Arousing Scent**

**-Super Speed**

**-Claws can be used for gripping on surfaces**

**-Able to fling feathers and tail spikes that cause heat and drowsiness**

**-Feathers hit people, making them grow primal lust**

 

Here is the third Grimm Hybrid Appendix. Sorry that this isn't an actual chapter, but I felt like I needed to get this out there since Summer and Glynda now have their grimm forms. I'd once again like to thank my friend SonicStar for the artwork depicting Summer and Glynda in their grimm forms. Let me and SonicStar know what you think of the art piece. As usual, please let me know what you think and what you want to see next in the comments.


End file.
